xXx Não traia um coração xXx
by Butterfly Kiss s2
Summary: Kagome de Higurashi precisava casar-se, agora que o pai tinha morrido. Mas os cavaleiros pretendentes, na Inglaterra feudal do século XII, só queriam aproveitar-se da situação para tornarem-se donos de suas propriedades. Um desses noivos contrata Inuyasha Taisho para raptá-la, e o que começou com um acordo acaba se transformando em outra realidade. (adt 18)
1. Resumo

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Resumo_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Kagome de Higurashi precisava casar-se, agora que o pai tinha morrido. Mas os cavaleiros pretendentes, na Inglaterra feudal do século XII, só queriam aproveitar-se da situação para tornarem-se donos de suas propiedades... Um desses noivos contrata Inuyasha Taisho para raptá-la, e o que começou com um acordo acaba se transformando em outra realidade..por que Kagome decide que o quer para noivo!_**

* * *

_Olá! Pessoas, em breve começarei com esse novo livro!_

_A Sra Kagome Taisho o postou há alguns anos atrás, mas como retirou do site, decidi postar novamente!_

_Beijus!_


	2. Chapter

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_ Capítulo Um_**

_Castelo de Clydon, Inglaterra, 1192_

Bam! Novamente, novamente... bam! O som do aríete sobressaía acima da confusão e dos gritos nas ameias internas, acima dos gritos mortais lá embaixo, no pátio externo, quando as flechas acertavam o alvo, acima da dor de cabeça latejante que castigava Kagome de Higurashi. Bam! Novamente.

O ataque ocorrera depressa demais. Kagome fora despertada pelo grito de "Às armas!" e encontrara o pátio externo já invadido, por força de uma trapaça. O suposto peregrino que acolhera na noite anterior abrira o portão da muralha externa ao alvorecer, deixando entrar um pequeno exército. Graças a Deus ela não deixara o cão dormir no pátio interno, ou na própria fortaleza, ou estaria agora dirigindo a defesa das ameias que encimavam a casa junto ao portão interno. De qualquer modo, era somente isso que tinha a agradecer.

O exército atacante talvez não tivesse mais de cem homens, mas Clydon no momento estava desguarnecido demais, considerando-se o seu tamanho. Depois que o pai de Kagome desfalcara a guarnição, para engrossar o exército que levara consigo para as Cruzadas, sobraram-lhe apenas cinqüenta e cinco homens, e nem todos estavam presentes. Havia vinte soldados e dez besteiros e arqueiros no castelo, mas pelo menos seis deles estavam mortos ou aprisionados nos muros externos que os atacantes nem se davam ao trabalho de dominar, já que ali não havia um só arqueiro com perícia bastante para causar danos a seus flancos.

— Alimentem mais esse fogo! — gritou Kagome para um dos criados. Todos eles tinham sido convocados para ajudar na defesa. — Precisamos da água fervente agora, não depois que o portão ceder!

Ela se debruçou sobre o parapeito a tempo de ver uma pesada pedra cair a pelo menos um metro do aríete, e depois rolar inofensiva para o fosso seco abaixo do muro. Lançou um olhar feroz para Jakotsu, seu criado de confiança. O jovem desengonçado de dezoito anos insistira em ajudar, mesmo quando Kagome tentara mandá-lo lá para baixo depois que ele lhe trouxera a sua armadura especial, que vestira bem ali nas ameias.

— Idiota! — exclamou ela, aborrecida. — A intenção é romper a cobertura espessa do aríete, não espalhar pó para cobrir os pés deles!

— As pedras são pesadas! — retrucou Jakotsu com impertinência, como se isso pudesse desculpá-lo por estar desperdiçando o seu estoque de mísseis.

— É, e você não tem força para levantá-las; logo, deixe isso de lado e vá fazer o que pode fazer, Jakotsu. Precisamos de mais água para ferver aqui em cima imediatamente, e de outro fogo também. Nosso tempo está se esgotando.

Ela se virou antes de ver se ele ia engolir o orgulho bobo e fazer o que mandara, e quase derrubou o pequeno Shippo, que viera se postar do outro lado dela. Para não cair, o garotinho de sete anos rodeou-lhe as pernas com os braços magrinhos, mas o coração de Kagome lhe subiu à boca, pois a queda o teria jogado por cima do muro, já que o pé aleijado não lhe dava equilíbrio ou destreza suficientes para se salvar.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — gritou Kagome, furiosa com o susto que ele lhe dera.

As lágrimas se formaram imediatamente nos olhos castanhos que se erguiam para ela e provocaram uma umidade igual em seus próprios olhos. Jamais gritara com a criança antes, jamais lhe oferecera senão uma palavra amiga ou um ombro macio onde chorar as suas mágoas. Representava o que mais se aproximava de uma mãe para ele, órfão que era e rejeitado por todos os semilivres por causa do pé aleijado. Era apenas um servo, mas Kagome cuidara dele durante tantas moléstias infantis, que o considerava quase um filho... pelo menos para proteger e amparar.

— Quero ajudá-la, minha senhora — foi a resposta de Shippo. Kagome se ajoelhou ao seu lado para limpar a umidade do rosto manchado pela fumaça, esperando que o sorriso que agora lhe oferecia atenuasse o seu mau humor anterior.

— Que bom que você veio, Shippo — mentiu, mudando-o de lugar para colocar as costas cobertas de cota de malha entre ele e qualquer flecha que pudesse vir voando sobre os muros. — Vim para cá tão depressa que não tive tempo de mandar as minhas damas fazerem o que é preciso dentro da fortaleza. Vá dizer a lady Alicia para cortar ataduras e se preparar para os feridos. Fique com ela e lady Yumi, e ajude-as no que puder. E, Shippo — acrescentou, com um sorriso forçado —, tente assegurar às damas mais jovens que ainda não há motivos para alarme. Sabe como elas costumam ser bobas.

— Sim, minha senhora. Elas são só meninas.

E você é só um menino, pensou ela com ternura, olhando-o mancar até a escada, com o orgulho, pelo menos, intacto. Agora, se pudesse pensar em algo para afastar Jakotsu dali com a mesma facilidade. Viu-o prestes a ajudar outro homem a inclinar o caldeirão de água fervente por sobre o parapeito e abriu a boca para gritar que se afastasse, quando uma flecha passou voando pelo seu rosto. No segundo seguinte, estava no chão, derrubada por Nobunaga Malfed.

— Jesus, minha senhora, quase...

— Saia de cima de mim, seu paspalhão estúpido — esbravejou para o rosto pálido de Nobunaga.

— Mas, minha senhora...

Ela interrompeu furiosa o seu protesto.

— Acha que quero estar aqui? Depois que Sir William adoeceu no último entardecer, sem dúvida envenenado de alguma maneira pelo falso peregrino, não há mais ninguém para liderar a defesa.

— Eu posso.

— Não pode—respondeu, com menos rancor. Como queria que ele pudesse, mas o escudeiro de Sir William tinha apenas quinze anos, e fora a ela que Sir William arrastara para cá na semana passada para uma lição rápida mas meticulosa de defesa, não Nobunaga. — É a mim que eles querem, e eu manterei o controle do meu próprio destino, muito obrigada. Se for capturada, será culpa minha, não de outrem.

— Pelo menos se afaste dos muros — implorou ele, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

— Sim, eu... Jakotsu!

Seu grito fez os dois rapazes darem um pulo. Jakotsu lançou-lhe então um olhar indignado, depois que teve que saltar mais para trás para evitar os respingos d'água que quase lhe queimaram os pés. Diante disso, Kagome perdeu completamente a paciência.

— Para o diabo com seu orgulho, Jakotsu. Trate de ir lá para baixo... agora! Amo-o demais para vê-lo queimado ou furado de flechas só porque acha que pode fazer o serviço de um homem com esses gravetos que chama de braços. — Quando ele não se mexeu imedia tamente, ela berrou: — Agora, Jakotsu, ou juro que mando acorrentá-lo dentro da fortaleza. E você também, Nobunaga. Preciso de músculos aqui em cima, não de crianças que só vão atrapalhar. Sua espada é inútil, a não ser que eles tragam escadas para escalar os muros ou invadam pelo portão. Portanto, sumam, e nem mais uma palavra.

Nobunaga enrubesceu ante a reprimenda, pois sabia que Kagome tinha razão. Suas habilidades, se é que as tinha, eram inúteis sem o inimigo à sua frente. Mas Jakotsu sorriu para ela quando passou em direção à escada. Sem aquele "amo-o demais" estaria muito injuriado, mas agora podia bater em retirada com elegância, e muito agradecido. Podia ser um ano mais velho do que ela, mas teria desmaiado à primeira visão de sangue, e ambos o sabiam.

Kagome exalou um suspiro depois que eles se foram e voltou a atenção para observar a água fervente ser finalmente derramada por sobre o parapeito. Houve alguns novos gritos lá de baixo, mas, após alguns segundos, outro bam ruidoso. Que eles se danassem e apodre cessem! Provavelmente tinham matado os animais dela para tirar aqueles couros molhados para fazer as "tartarugas" improvisadas que os protegiam enquanto forçavam o portão. Os couros crus resistiam tanto ao fogo quanto à água, embora o espadanar da última sem dúvida tivesse alcançado algumas pernas nuas sob a cobertura. Uma ponte para cruzar o fosso era uma parede arrancada da oficina do ferreiro. Ela sabia que estavam usando uma das carroças encontradas no seu pátio para apoiar o imenso tronco de árvore que estavam martelando contra o portão, uma árvore que tinham cortado dos seus bosques.

— Minha senhora?

Ela se virou e deparou com o seu intendente, Kinnosuke Kempe, oferecendo-lhe um naco de pão com queijo e um cantil de vinho. Sua túnica estava ensopada de tanto ele ajudar a molhar o portão e os prédios do pátio interior, embora os atacantes ainda não tivessem lançado nenhuma flecha incendiaria.

— Obrigada, Kinnosuke — disse, com um sorriso agradecido, em bora seu estômago agora estivesse embrulhado demais para que pudesse comer qualquer coisa.

Ele se crispou, escutando o barulho do aríete desta distância mais curta.

— Sabe quem são?

— Homens de Sir Renkotsu — replicou ela prontamente. Kinnosuke não pensara nisto, e ficou alarmado ao pensar agora.

— Mas eles não estão usando cores — salientou. — E também não há cavaleiros entre eles. E não vieram preparados para fazer um cerco.

— É, eles pensaram que seria fácil entrar diretamente na fortaleza com o homem deles aqui dentro para abrir as portas. E quase entraram. Se alguém não tivesse visto o que o peregrino estava fazendo e dado o alarme, não haveria tempo de fazer entrar o pessoal do castelo do pátio externo e guarnecer este portão. Mas quem mais, Kinnosuke, se atreveria a me atacar? — Ela baixou a voz para acrescentar: — Quem mais sabe que meu pai está morto?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— A esta altura, qualquer um pode saber. Faz quase um ano, embora nós mesmos só tenhamos ficado sabendo da sua morte há quatro meses. Acha que mais ninguém com o rei Ricardo escreve para casa, como seu pai escrevia para nós? E o conde informou ao seu castelão em Shefford, assim como a nós, a perda do seu vassalo. Não se pode saber a quem o castelão de Shefford pode ter contado, nestes últimos meses, nem se ele contou também que a senhora ainda não está casada. Ele não escreveu na semana passada perguntando a data de suas bodas?

Tudo isso era verdade, embora aborrecesse Kagome ter de admiti-lo.

Ainda tinha dificuldade em falar na morte do pai, ou no dilema em que a colocava. Ficara tão arrasada de dor que quase um mês se tinha passado antes que pudesse escrever as cartas que lhe assegurariam o futuro. Esse mês custara caro, como o demonstrava o cerco agora imposto a Clydon. Mas ela não tinha dúvidas de que aqueles eram homens de Renkotsu de Los Siete tentando capturá-la e lembrou a Kinnosuke por que pensava assim.

— Seja como for, não se esqueça da visita que de Los Siete nos fez há uma quinzena. Não me pediu para desposá-lo, então? E, quando recusei, não entrou sorrateiramente no meu quarto naquela noite para me violentar e assegurar o casamento daquela maneira repulsiva? Se Jakotsu não tivesse me ouvido gritar...

— Minha senhora, por favor, não mencione aquela noite infeliz. Realmente, isto pode ser obra de Sir Renkotsu, como vingança, depois que a senhora mandou pô-lo para fora de Clydon, jogando-o no fosso. Estou apenas salientando que ele não é o único senhor que arriscaria muito para tê-la.

— Não sou uma grande herdeira, Kinnosuke — disse Kagome, exaspe rada.

Ele a olhou, de testa franzida.

— Para tentar um conde, talvez não. Mas, com tantos feudos nas suas mãos, há mais do que o suficiente para tentar não só os inúmeros pequenos barões do reino, como os maiores. O próprio Clydon é suficiente para tentá-los.

Ele não dissera nada que ela já não soubesse, mas mesmo assim era irritante admiti-lo. Já poderia estar casada há dois meses, se não tivesse demorado tanto para escrever as suas cartas. Sabia como estava vulnerável, com seu suserano, o conde de Shefford, nas Cruzadas, e metade de seus vassalos com ele, três agora mortos juntamente com seu pai. E este ataque fora tão rápido, cercara-a tão completamente, que ela não pudera pedir ajuda a Simon Fitz Osbern, seu vassalo mais próximo.

— Eles podem até ser aqueles malditos fora-da-lei que vivem nos nossos bosques — continuava Kinnosuke.

Kagome teve que reprimir uma risada para não ofender Kinnosuke, mas a frivolidade aliviou momentaneamente o seu medo.

— Aqueles irritantes ratos dos bosques não se atreveriam.

— Não há cavaleiros lá embaixo, minha senhora, nem um único homem de cota de malha — lembrou-lhe ele.

— É, de Los Siete é mesquinho demais para vestir adequada mente os seus homens. Não, chega, Kinnosuke. Não importa quem esteja forçando nossa porta, contanto que não os deixemos entrar.

Ele não disse mais nada, pois jamais sonharia em discutir com ela. Quando se retirou, o medo de Kagome voltou. E ela estava realmente amedrontada. Se Clydon estivesse simplesmente sitiado, ela poderia agüentar meses, mas nem isto seria necessário. Simon chegaria bem antes, e lorde Jinenji de Lascelles era esperado no decorrer da semana seguinte, atendendo finalmente às cartas que ela lhe escrevera. Mas aqueles cães lá embaixo deviam saber que estava tão desguarnecida. Por que outro motivo teriam atacado imediatamente quando ela se recusara a se entregar a eles? Estavam resolvidos a conquistá-la rapidamente, a vencer antes que chegasse ajuda, pois, embora bem superiores em número aos soldados dela, não eram muitos.

Ela fizera tudo que podia, considerando-se que a batalha já estava meio perdida. Sua maior defesa, a muralha externa com o fosso largo e fundo, cuja travessia só seria possível através de uma ponte — que os homens levariam dias para construir —, já fora rompida. De fato, ela não tinha homens suficientes para guarnecer uma muralha tão comprida, pois Clydon não era um castelo pequeno. Mas o inimigo teria perdido um bom número de homens tentando tomar aquele paredão, e talvez tivesse desistido. O paredão interno não era tão comprido, encerrando apenas um quarto de toda a área onde se situava a fortaleza, num canto, e era mais fácil de defender, com quatro torres resistentes, inclusive a segunda casa junto ao portão, de frente para o pátio externo, na qual o inimigo estava concentrando os seus esforços

Ela tivera tempo de se preparar depois que ouvira as exigências do alto do muro e respondera negativamente. Enquanto o aríete estava sendo cortado, e as construções derrubadas para servirem não só de proteção contra flechas, mas também como uma nova ponte para cruzar o fosso seco, e os seus animais chacinados para utilização do couro como escudo, ela utilizara tudo que Sir William insistira que aprendesse, mandando verificar e aprontar as armas, aquecer água e areia para derramar de cima dos muros, encontrar varas para empurrar as escadas encostadas nos muros e umedecer tudo que era inflamável.

E com tamanha escassez de homens, todos os criados do sexo masculino foram convocados, o que dobrou o número de homens. Os criados nada entendiam de combate, mas podiam jogar pedras, empurrar escadas, preparar as bestas para os que tinham habilidade para usá-las. Contudo, seriam de pouca ajuda logo que o aríete fizesse o seu serviço, e então tudo que Kagome poderia fazer seria recuar para dentro da fortaleza, a última defesa... se houvesse tempo.

* * *

Olá! Sejam bem vindos queridos leitores! Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo!


	3. Chapter 2

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Dois_**

O miado despertou-o, lady Kagura lhe avisando que não gostava de ficar esperando pelas suas iguarias matinais. Inuyasha Taisho esticou um braço comprido sem abrir os olhos e pegou a bolinha de pêlos desgrenhados, largando-a no centro de seu largo peito.

— Suponho que esteja na hora de levantar, não? — resmungou sonolento para a gata, recebendo mais resposta do que desejava.

— Meu senhor?

Inuyasha crispou-se, tendo esquecido que levara para a cama na véspera mais do que apenas a sua gata de estimação. A meretriz, uma da meia dúzia que acompanhava os soldados em campanha para servi-los, aproximou-se mais e esfregou a perna nua na dele. Inuyasha não estava interessado. A prostituta tinha sido útil na noite anterior, quando ele sentira necessidade, mas era de manhã e ele não gostava de ser importunado quando tinha serviço a fazer.

Sentou-se na cama e deu-lhe uma forte palmada no traseiro, depois acariciou a área latejante para tornar mais suportável a rejeição.

— Suma, mulher.

Ela fez beicinho, mas ele não ficou impressionado. Embora ela talvez fosse a mais bonita do grupo atual, as beldades lhe apareciam com facilidade. Nem se lembrava do nome desta, embora não fosse a primeira vez que aquecia a sua enxerga.

Seu nome era Yura, e tão logo ele achou uma moeda e atirou-a para ela, a moça soube que fora esquecida. Ele não fora. Era impossí vel não pensar nele pelo menos uma centena de vezes ao dia, pois Yura cometera o erro de deixar suas emoções se envolverem com o seu ganha-pão, algo que sabia que não devia fazer, embora já fosse tarde demais. Estava apaixonada, juntamente com todas as outras mulheres que já tinham deitado os olhos nele, inclusive as outras prostitutas, que a desprezavam porque ela era a única que ele mandava chamar. Se soubessem que mandava os escudeiros trazerem "a loura", que sig nificava tão pouco em sua vida que ele nem recordava o seu nome, não sentiriam tanta inveja. Para ele, ela era o que era, uma prostituta, uma conveniência, nada mais.

Yura soltou um suspiro ao vê-lo sair da barraca inteiramente nu para se aliviar. Como a maioria dos homens, não ligava para a própria nudez, contanto que não houvesse damas presentes para se sentirem envergonhadas. Prostitutas não contavam. Yura, porém, imaginava que uma dama não se sentiria muito envergonhada dando uma olhada em Inuyasha Taisho. Poucos homens tinham altura tão imponente e formas tão magníficas. Que Sir Inuyasha evitasse as damas como evitaria uma privada entupida, o azar era delas.

Yura soltou uma exclamação abafada ao se dar conta de que estava perdendo tempo com suas reflexões. Sir Inuyasha podia ter acordado com o seu mau humor matutino habitual, mas se voltasse e a encon trasse ainda na barraca o mau humor poderia virar algo bem mais feio.

Nessa manhã Inuyasha estava, na verdade, no que era para ele um estado de ânimo agradável, um milagre no que dizia respeito a Kohaku Shepherd. Em vez do chute habitual no traseiro para acordá-lo, ganhou uma despenteada nos cabelos ruivos e lady Kagura no colo para ser alimentada.

— Acha que Yura o fez gozar mais do que de costume? — perguntou Kohaku ao outro escudeiro, Haku, que já se ocupava enrolando a sua manta.

O escudeiro mais velho sacudiu a cabeça, vendo Inuyasha se enca minhar para o mato.

— Não, ela sempre dá para ele muito mais do que o resto de nós tem chance de ganhar — respondeu Haku sem rancor.

Eles, como os outros homens, estavam acostumados a ficar invi síveis para as mulheres sempre que Inuyasha estava por perto. E Kohaku, com apenas quatorze anos, ainda não tinha muita experiência no assunto, portanto para ele não fazia diferença.

— Ele só está satisfeito porque este serviço especial está quase acabado — continuou Haku, voltando os olhos cor de turquesa para Kohaku. — O velho Brun, que nos recomendou, disse que não seria um grande desafio, mas você sabe como Inuyasha detesta lidar com damas.

— É, Kouga disse que ele não quis aceitar o serviço.

— Bem, e não aceitou, não exatamente. Pelo menos ainda não pegou o dinheiro de lorde Totosai, ainda que tenha deixado os homens dele virem conosco.

— Eles só serviram para nos atrasar. Mas ainda não entendo por que...

— MexGintaando como mocinhas de novo, não é?

Kohaku enrubesceu e pôs-se rapidamente de pé, mas Haku apenas sorriu quando Kouga e Ginta vieram se juntar a eles. Os dois tinham sido nomeados cavaleiros recentemente, acordo feito por Inuyasha com o último senhor para quem tinham trabalhado, em lugar de pagamento.

Ele próprio poderia tê-los feito cavaleiros, mas queria que eles participassem de uma cerimônia e tivessem outras testemunhas além de seus próprios homens. Ambos tinham dezoito anos, Kouga de Totnes mais alto, louro, de olhos cinza-claros e alegres, e Ginta Fitzstephen, de cabelos negros como os de Haku e olhos cor de avelã, as pálpebras caídas, o que sempre lhe dava uma aparência sonolenta. Embora estivessem com Inuyasha e Sir Miroku de Houshi há muito mais tempo do que Kohaku e Haku, os quatro tinham muito em comum. Eram todos bastardos, nascidos na aldeia ou nas cozinhas do castelo e não reconhecidos pelos pais nobres, sem esperança de melhorar o seu destino. Metade semilivre, metade nobre, rejeitados por ambas as classes. Se Inuyasha não lhes tivesse reconhecido o valor e comprado a sua liberdade, ainda seriam servos amarrados às terras pertencentes aos homens que os tinham gerado. Mas os iguais se reconhecem, pois o próprio Inuyasha era um bastardo.

— Estávamos nos perguntando por que Inuyasha se recusou a aceitar de lorde Totosai a primeira metade do dinheiro para este serviço — disse Kohaku em resposta à provocação de Kouga.

— Se pensar no assunto, pequeno Kohaku, a resposta lhe virá.

— A única resposta é que ele talvez não complete o serviço.

— Exatamente — replicou Ginta.

— Mas, por quê?

Ginta soltou uma risadinha abafada.

— Ora, essa resposta não é tão clara. O que você acha, Kouga? Inuyasha simplesmente antipatizou com Totosai ou não acreditou na história de Totosai sobre um noivado desfeito?

Kouga deu de ombros.

— Ele já trabalhou para outros homens com quem não simpati zava. E outros já mentiram, e não fez muita diferença. Dinheiro é dinheiro.

— Então deve ser a natureza do serviço, o fato de envolver uma dama.

— Talvez isso e os outros motivos combinados. Mas se ele já decidiu ou não...

— Mas viemos de tão longe e chegamos — salientou Kohaku. — A esta altura ele já deve ter decidido. E não recusaria quinhentos marcos, não é?

Ninguém respondeu, e Kohaku se virou para ver o que eles obser vavam. Inuyasha se aproximava. Só então o garoto percebeu que ainda estava com lady Kagura no colo, pois só então ela soltou um miado que parecia querer acordar os mortos ou deixar que Inuyasha pensasse que estava morrendo de fome. Nojentinha. Às vezes ele tinha vontade de torcer aquele pescoço magricela, mas Inuyasha arrancaria o couro de qualquer um que tirasse um único de seus curtos pêlos castanhos. Coisa feia. Como um homem podia amar uma coisa tão feia?

— Ainda não deu comida à minha senhora?

— Oh, não, senhor — forçou-se a admitir Kohaku.

— Talvez eu não o tenha despertado adequadamente, não é?

— Eu já estava indo — guinchou Kohaku, protegendo com uma das mãos o traseiro ameaçado até ficar fora do alcance de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soltou uma risadinha abafada quando Kohaku saiu correndo, depois prosseguiu caminho até sua barraca. Os olhos de Kouga encon traram os de Ginta, e ambos sorriram.

Depois de ouvirem a risadinha de Inuyasha, a voz de Kouga verba lizou o pensamento de ambos:

— Ele já decidiu. Vamos acompanhar a dama até o seu novo marido. Kohaku tinha razão. Quinhentos marcos é demais para se recusar, quando fará a diferença entre ser dono de terras ou não. E terra é só no que ele pensa.

— Então talvez nunca tenha estado indeciso. Talvez não tenha se comprometido só para deixar Totosai nervoso.

— Sim, é possível. Ele antipatizou realmente com o velho senhor. Devíamos ter perguntado a Sir Miroku...

— Perguntado a Sir Miroku o quê?—indagou Miroku brandamen te, às suas costas.

Os três rapazes se viraram para encarar o irmão de criação de Inuyasha, envergonhados, até notarem que os olhos castanho-escuros estavam brejeiros.

Não havia dois homens tão diferentes, em temperamento e apa rência, quanto Inuyasha Taisho e Miroku de Houshi, e no entanto tinham gostado um do outro como irmãos de verdade desde o dia em que se conheceram. Medindo 1,83m, Miroku era mais alto do que a maioria dos homens. Inuyasha superava-o em quinze centímetros, um gigante entre seus pares. Miroku era a noite, com a pele morena e os cabelos castanho-escuros; Inuyasha era a luz do sol, de pele dourada, cabelos dourados. Inuyasha berrava mesmo quando estava de bom humor. Miroku falava tão baixinho que às vezes era preciso se esforçar para ouvi-lo. Miroku ria da piada mais boba. Inuyasha raramente ria.

Miroku era um espírito descuidado. Terceiro filho de um modesto barão, não possuía terras, do mesmo modo que Inuyasha, com a diferen ça de que pouco se importava. Ligado à casa de um grande ou pequeno senhor feudal, ou mesmo a nenhuma, seria feliz do mesmo jeito. Pouca diferença fazia para ele. Não tinha ambições, nenhuma compulsão de se fazer conhecido ou de adquirir fortuna e poder. Seus irmãos mais velhos o amavam, portanto sempre teria um lar à espera, se precisasse.

Inuyasha não tinha tal segurança. Seu pai podia ter sido um grande senhor, podia tê-lo tirado da aldeia onde o padrasto o criara durante os primeiros nove anos de sua vida, podia ter providenciado para que fosse educado e treinado para ser cavaleiro, mas Inuyasha o odiava, jamais lhe pediria qualquer coisa, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.

Inuyasha não tinha um lar, mas era sua mais ardente ambição suprir esta falta. Sendo sua única meta, era também uma fixação. Só para isso é que trabalhava, alugando seus serviços a qualquer homem, independentemente da tarefa, da dificuldade ou de como se sentisse em relação a ela. Sua ambição não permitia escrúpulos. Conquistara fortalezas para outros senhores feudais, combatera para eles, expulsa ra ladrões de suas cidades e bandidos de suas florestas. Fizesse o que fizesse, jamais falhava. Adquirira uma reputação nesse terreno e por isso não mais se alugava barato, motivo pelo qual lorde Totosai estava disposto a pagar a exorbitante quantia de quinhentos marcos para assegurar que a esposa que desejava lhe fosse entregue.

— Bem?—Miroku abriu um sorriso quando ninguém respondeu à sua pergunta. — Lady Kagura comeu a língua de todos?

Haku foi quem respondeu. A curiosidade de um jovem de quinze anos não dá muita margem a sutilezas.

— Sir Inuyasha conversa com o senhor. O senhor conhece seus pensamentos e sentimentos melhor do que qualquer homem. Foi apenas porque sente uma aversão tão forte por lorde Totosai que ele não aceitou o seu dinheiro para se comprometer com esta incumbên cia?

— Ele não disse ao homem que não o faria.

— Nem tampouco que o faria — replicou Ginta. Miroku achou graça.

— É, eu achei que "veremos" era muito eloqüente, partindo de alguém com a natureza ríspida de Inuyasha.

— Acha que foi por isso que Totosai insistiu para que trouxés semos cinqüenta homens seus?

— Sem dúvida. Homens como ele não são dados a confiar, especialmente quando se trata de algo tão importante para eles. O homem não pode confiar nem nos próprios vassalos, caso contrário não precisaria nos contratar, certo? Se não tivesse sofrido um ataque de gota, estaria aqui em pessoa. Certamente acha que seus homens, superiores em número aos nossos, serão incentivo suficiente para se cumprir a tarefa.

— Então ele não conhece Inuyasha—disse Kouga, com uma risada.

— Não, não conhece — concordou Miroku, sorrindo também.

— Mas o que Inuyasha questionou no homem? — quis saber Ginta — Ele me pareceu bem inofensivo, embora um tanto ardiloso.

— Inofensivo? — Miroku bufou. — Devia ter falado com os seus homens para saber que tipo de homem ele é.

— O senhor falou?

— Não, eu vi o que Inuyasha viu, que era o tipo de lorde Montfort, com quem ambos fomos educados. Montfort nos tomou a ambos como escudeiros, em vez de nos dar a um de seus cavaleiros, e se vocês acham que Inuyasha tem sido um amo difícil, não sabem o que é realmente o inferno. O que Inuyasha pressentiu em Totosai, fazendo-o reagir, foi a pura perversidade.

— Mas, e quanto a esta tarefa? — indagou Haku. — Não é uma coisa incomum, embora nós nunca tenhamos sido contratados antes para levar uma noiva relutante ao seu prometido. Sir Inuyasha estava realmente evitando fazê-lo ou simplesmente hesitava em assegurar a lorde Totosai que o faríamos?

O riso cintilou nos olhos castanhos de Miroku enquanto ele sorria para cada um deles.

— Ora, crianças, se eu lhes contasse, vocês não teriam sobre o que mexntaar!

Kouga e Ginta fizeram cara feia ao serem chamados de crianças, pois Miroku tinha apenas 24 anos. Mas o resmungo de Haku chamou-lhes a atenção para Inuyasha, saindo de sua barraca vestido com a armadura completa.

— Deus nos ajude, Kohaku está muito rápido esta manhã—disse Miroku, parando de achar graça. — Que vergonha, Haku, você me deixar ficar aqui parado em roupas de baixo, tagarelando feito uma mulher! Ande depressa, imbecil, ou ele irá embora sem nós!

O que era uma probabilidade muito forte e teria acontecido se lady Kagura não tivesse desprezado as oferendas de Kohaku e saído em busca de sua própria refeição. Inuyasha não queria correr o risco de a gata não o encontrar, embora o seu destino ficasse a menos de uma hora de distância. Tiveram que esperar até o felino retornar com o seu ratinho e ser instalado na carroça de suprimentos para saborear a sua refeição.

* * *

Olá! Sejam bem vindos queridos leitores!

Ana B, Loa e Nane


	4. Chapter 3

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Três_**

Kagome segurou o homem ferido antes que este caísse, mas ele era pesado demais para ela, e ambos caíram ao chão. Ele arrancara a flecha do ombro sem lhe dar a chance de detê-lo; agora havia ali uma ferida enorme, e ela não tinha à mão nada com que pudesse estancar o fluxo do sangue. Nem sabia quem ele era, de tão coberto de cinzas e fumaça por estar cuidando do fogo, mas o homem não suportava bem a dor, tendo desmaiado prontamente para evitá-la, e ela podia deixá-lo ali, sangrando até morrer.

— Nobunaga, preciso de um trapo, qualquer coisa...

Nobunaga não estava ouvindo, ou então não podia escutá-la por causa do ressoar contínuo do aríete. A ponte levadiça fechada já fora destro çada, assim como a primeira das duas grades levadiças dentro da casa ao pé do portão. Os homens que manejavam o aríete estavam dentro da casa agora, e não mais podiam ser atingidos com água fervente ou areia, embora fosse preciso manter as fogueiras acesas, para jogar água de novo quando o exército finalmente avançasse.

Era hora de recuar para dentro da fortaleza. Os outros que tinham alimentado o fogo estavam largados contra as paredes, exaustos. Os guerreiros ainda disparavam flechas quando um alvo ficava desprote gido. O resto do exército esperava pacientemente que o aríete fizesse o seu trabalho, embora alguns do grupo também disparassem uma flecha ocasional por sobre as ameias.

— Nobunaga!

Ele estava parado ao seu lado, olhando para o pátio, mas ainda não a ouvira. Quando aquilo acabasse, quer fosse capturada ou não, ela ia se desforrar de Nobunaga Malfed por causar-lhe quase tanta exasperação quanto o exército lá embaixo. Finalmente bateu na perna dele para chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Dê-me a sua faca... ou espada.

Ela não usava armas, pois não fazia sentido acrescentá-las à armadura quando não sabia manejá-las, e a túnica de cota de malha que usava já era pesada o bastante sem o acréscimo do peso de uma espada, embora esta pesasse apenas uns sete quilos. A idéia de William não fora que ela combatesse de fato, mas sim que ficasse disfarçada e protegida o bastante para negociar do alto dos muros, se fosse preciso.

A ideia lhe viera há poucos dias, quando ele entrara em pânico ao perceber que ela despachara os dois outros cavaleiros do castelo a serviço, deixando-o sozinho para cuidar das defesas. E embora Kagome tivesse relutantemente aceitado a ideia, só para fazer-lhe a vontade, jamais imaginara que a necessidade surgiria. Mas surgira, e o seu disfarce, por mais que o detestasse, funcionara direitinho pela manhã. Dirigira-se aos homens lá embaixo como um cavaleiro, falando pela sua senhora, não como a própria senhora. E com a cabeça coberta e de elmo, eles não tinham adivinhado que era uma mulher, exatamente a mulher que estavam exigindo que lhes fosse entregue.

Os olhos verdes de Nobunaga se arregalaram, agora que ele via a posição dela, com meio corpo sob o homem caído.

— Minha senhora!

— Uma faca, imbecil! — foi o que ela lhe gritou.

Ele entregou o punhal do cinto sem pensar, mas as mãos de Kagome estavam tão escorregadias, devido ao sangue que tentara estancar, que ela o deixou cair.

Nobunaga recuperou presença de espírito suficiente para levantar a faca do chão e cortar a túnica do homem até obter um trapo para entregar à moça. Kagome meteu-o dentro do buraco da túnica que ficava sobre a ferida. Nobunaga teve então o bom senso de chamar um dos outros servos para ajudar o ferido, mas sequer passou-lhe pela cabeça ajudá-la primeiro a sair de sob o homem; e, para cúmulo da irritação, ela descobriu que não podia sair sem ajuda. Só que Nobunaga se distraiu antes de realizar a ação, e Kagome ouviu-lhe a exclamação abafada, seguida de um gemido, depois outro golpe do maldito aríete.

— O quê?

— Jesus! Doce Jesus!

— O quê?!

Nobunaga fez o sinal-da-cruz antes de gaguejar:

— Eles... receberam reforço, minha senhora. Mais homens estão entrando pelo portão externo... a cavalo. Jesus!, mais de trinta a cavalo e mais outros vindo a pé... e... e cavaleiros... têm cavaleiros a guiá-los.

O sangue de Kagome gelou. O que ia fazer agora? Sir William era louco de achar que ela conseguiria enfrentar uma crise daquelas quando estava tão assustada que mal podia pensar. Se ao menos não tivesse perdido os muros externos, ou se o inimigo tivesse tomado a atitude normal de sitiar o castelo, não haveria problemas. Mas de Los Siete, aquele nojento, aquele porco libidinoso, sabia que ela estava com poucos homens. Aquele provavelmente era ele, achando que a batalha logo terminaria. E não ia demorar muito mais, não com os cavaleiros vindo liderar o ataque. Algumas escadas poderiam ser encontradas no celeiro se eles se dessem ao trabalho de procurar, e os muros seriam escalados em alguns minutos.

E ali estava ela, imprensada contra o chão, os braços tão cansados de sustentar as longas mangas de cota de malha, que ela não conseguia deslocar as costas pesadas que a esmagavam, não conseguia nem dar a ordem de recuar.

— Nobunaga! — Tentou de novo. — Ajude-me a levantar!

Mas ele ainda estava hipnotizado pela cena lá embaixo, ainda lhe contando o que ela não queria saber.

— Eles estão vindo, setenta... oitenta... dobrando o número e mais... Espere! Jesus!

— O quê? — E quando ele não respondeu imediatamente: — Dane-se e apodreça, Nobunaga! O quê?!

Ele olhou para ela e deu-lhe um sorriso que ofuscava o brilho de qualquer outro.

— Minha senhora, nós recebemos reforço. Estamos salvos! — pôde ouvir então o tinir das espadas, muitos gritos, vivas do seu povo espalhado pelos muros. Nobunaga continuou, rindo: — Eles não ouviram os recém-chegados se aproximarem, e agora é muito tarde. Estão se dispersando. Olhe só como correm, os covardes!

— Como posso olhar, bobalhão? — disse, embora estivesse quase rindo agora.

O rosto do rapaz ficou quase tão alaranjado quanto o seu cabelo quando ele se deu conta de que ela estava imprensada. Imediatamente empurrou o homem inconsciente para o lado e ajudou-a a se levantar. E quando ela viu a batalha que ocorria lá embaixo, os cavaleiros abatendo um homem a cada golpe de suas espadas, os novos soldados perseguindo os atacantes a pé pelo pátio, riu com vontade. Nem havia competição. Os recém-chegados estavam expulsando o inimigo com tanta facilidade e rapidez, que a luta praticamente acabara. Kagome estava tão aliviada que podia até perdoar Nobunaga por toda a sua "ajuda" esta manhã.

— Deixe que eles entrem logo que for seguro, Nobunaga! Jesus, preciso me trocar. Não posso recebê-los deste jeito! — Fez uma careta ao baixar os olhos para a sua indumentária masculina, e seu rosto enrubesceu de vergonha à ideia de ser vista assim por outros que não o pessoal do castelo. — Receba-os bem, Nobunaga! — acrescentou, já se encaminhando para a escada.

— Mas quem são eles, minha senhora?

— Que importa, quando salvaram Clydon para mim?

* * *

**_Olá! Galeraa.. o que estão achando da história?_**

**_Neherenia: Ainda bem que continua por aqui, mesmo que só de vez em quando._**

**_Nane: Oii, tomara que goste dessa história_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

Inuyasha só retirou o elmo depois de entrar no Grande Salão e ver que estava cheio apenas de mulheres e crianças. Ainda o deixava inquieto, todavia, um lugar tão grande com tão poucos homens. Não podia deixar de pensar que devia haver um exército escondido nalgum canto, esperando para concluir se eles eram amigos ou inimigos antes de mostrar a cara.

Pelo que vira até agora, aqui havia mais criados do que soldados, o que provavelmente explicava a defesa paupérrima que testemunhara ao chegar. O castelo quase fora conquistado, e por um número ridículo de homens, sem ao menos um cavaleiro entre eles. Ainda assim, contudo, a invasão das muralhas externas devia ter durado semanas, admitindo-se tal possibilidade, e mesmo assim somente com o uso de todas as máquinas de cerco disponíveis. Quem quer que fosse o encarregado da defesa, ou era um imbecil ou estivera perdendo a batalha, dissimuladamente, de propósito.

— Se... se quiser esperar aqui, meu senhor, a senhora... lady Kagome... virá recebê-lo em breve.

Inuyasha olhou para o garoto, que não aparentava mais idade do que Haku. Nobunaga Malfed, segundo afirmava, escudeiro de Sir William Folville, fosse este quem fosse. Malfed recepcionara Inuyasha e seus homens no pátio interno e os conduzira diretamente para dentro da fortaleza sem fazer uma única pergunta. Inuyasha estava acostumado a intimidar os homens, mas isto era ridículo, e sentiu-se tentado a repreender o garoto pela sua imprudência em literalmente lhes entre gar a fortaleza. Mas isto seria ir contra os seus próprios propósitos.

Pretendia perguntar por Roger de Higurashi, lorde de Clydon, como se ignorasse que o homem estava morto. Poderia ter vindo tratar de qualquer assunto com o lorde, e isso faria com que o verdadeiro motivo para a sua presença ali não despertasse as suspeitas da dama. Isto, porém, só se aplicaria se ele tivesse vindo sozinho, com uma comitiva de apenas alguns homens, como pretendera fazer.

O fato de chegar e encontrar Clydon sendo atacado mudava substancialmente as coisas. Entrar com a sua própria tropa de trinta soldados, além dos cinqüenta de Totosai, tornava a sua presença ameaçadora, e se não pretendia alarmar a dama e fazê-la esconder-se, precisava de um novo motivo para estar ali.

Naquele momento, ele estava sendo muitíssimo bem recebido, depois de enxotar os atacantes. Contudo, se dissesse que simplesmente ia passando e resolvera vir em defesa de Clydon, por capricho, provavelmente não acreditariam. Cavaleiros não viajavam com tantos homens sem um objetivo militar, e, sendo assim, não paravam para tomar parte numa guerra com que se deparavam.

O escudeiro estava nervosíssimo, tagarelando sobre o fato de um vizinho chamado de Los Siete estar mancomunado com alguns ban didos que se escondiam nos bosques de Clydon, supostamente os atacantes. Ao que parecia, o que ele estava fazendo era falar sem parar para que não se pudesse fazer perguntas. A senhora do castelo deveria estar no salão para recebê-los, e Inuyasha pôs-se a imaginar por que não estava, ou por que não viera até agora. Estaria neste momento sendo levada para longe, para fora do seu alcance?

Finalmente Inuyasha ergueu a mão para silenciar o escudeiro

— Onde está a sua senhora, sirrahl[1], gostaria de saber se está a salvo.

— Ah... está a salvo. Da última vez que a vi... ah... não tenho certeza de onde ela está agora. — Esta não foi uma resposta para tranqüilizar Inuyasha, e a testa franzida resultante apavorou tanto o pobre Nobunaga que ele acrescentou rapidamente: — Vou achá-la.

Saiu praticamente correndo do salão

— O que acha disso, Inuyasha? — indagou Miroku ao seu lado, pensativo, enquanto acompanhavam com o olhar o jovem escudeiro que desaparecia por uma escada que levava a uma torrinha de canto. — Acha que os aposentos da dama ficam ali?

— Esta fortaleza é tão grande que não se pode saber o que há lá em cima, portanto fique de olho naquela escadaria. — Seus próprios olhos percorreram o salão, detendo-se brevemente nas mulheres, notando uma beldade em particular para consideração posterior, antes de se voltar para os outros que o acompanhavam. — Ginta, vá... Ginta! —Foi preciso cutucar o rapaz nas costelas para que ele tirasse os olhos da mesma loura estonteante em que Inuyasha reparara. — Não é hora de ficar comendo as moças com os olhos — resmungou Inuyasha em voz baixa.

— É, mas pelas chagas de Cristo! Já viu alguém tão... — Ginta gemeu e parou quando Kouga o cutucou pelo outro lado e ele final mente reparou na cara fechada de Inuyasha. — Ah, sim, senhor?

— Vá e mande postar um homem em cada portão. Não quero nenhuma mulher deixando o castelo, nem uma só. — Quando Ginta saiu, Inuyasha se virou para Haku. — Vá perguntar aos criados onde está a senhora. — Mas quando Haku se dirigiu direto para a beldade loura, Inuyasha o chamou de volta. —Dê-me uma desculpa para cortá-lo fora, e cortarei. Tratamos do dever antes do prazer.

Haku empalideceu, levando a mão protetoramente à virilha, mas assentiu antes de se pôr novamente a caminho. Miroku e Kouga riram ao ver que ele dava uma volta para não passar perto da loura desta vez.

— Venha, Inuyasha, já que temos que esperar, vamos pelo menos nos sentar — sugeriu Miroku, empurrando um dos banquinhos diante da lareira para Inuyasha, antes de ele próprio se sentar noutro. — Kohaku, veja se consegue localizar o intendente ou alguém que possa nos trazer uma cerveja. Bem que eu gostaria de uma bebida depois do exercício, mas, como sempre, todos estão com medo demais aqui do nosso líder para se aproximar com uma bebidinha.—Miroku abriu um sorriso ante o olhar azedo que Inuyasha lhe lançou. — Você sabe que é verdade, irmão. As mulheres podem se derreter todas por você logo que descobrem que não é tão perigoso quanto parece, mas nunca antes.

— Você é louco, Miroku, de provocá-lo agora — sussurrou Kouga, embora Inuyasha tivesse se sentado.

— De modo algum — replicou Miroku, também num murmúrio. — Se eu não o fizer, ele provavelmente perderá a paciência esperando pela dama, e coitada dela se isto acontecer.

— Já aconteceu, pela cara dele.

— Não, ainda não. — Miroku abriu um sorriso. — Mas é melhor ela aparecer rapidinho.

Infelizmente, Haku voltou e disse que ninguém vira Kagome de Higurashi desde o alvorecer, e foi então que Inuyasha explodiu:

— Pelos dedos de Cristo! Ela fugiu antes do ataque começar. Escapou!

— Não, Inuyasha, acalme-se. Ela provavelmente teve a sensatez de se esconder, e ninguém ainda lhe disse que é seguro aparecer.

— É — acrescentou Kouga. — As damas é que devem saber onde ela se encontra, e devemos peguntar a elas. Vou falar com uma delas e... graças à Santa Mãe! Aí está a dama agora, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se virou e viu Nobunaga Malfed retornando atrás de uma mocinha que era sem dúvida uma dama, vestida ricamente de samito azul, com cabelos cor de cobre presos sob um véu branco e fino. Era muito mais moça do que ele imaginara, não teria mais que doze ou treze anos; porém, como era esta a idade em que a maioria das herdeiras era dada em casamento, ele sentiu apenas uma ligeira aversão por estar levando-a para Totosai, e isso somente porque ela era tão novinha, e tão linda também.

Era uma ocorrência muito comum, os velhos senhores desposando crianças, e ele já lutara com sua consciência por estar levando qual quer esposa para alguém como Totosai, decidindo que um homem na sua posição não podia se dar ao luxo de se envolver com o certo ou o errado da questão. Se ele não a levasse ao velho, outro levaria, e por que deveria desistir dos quinhentos marcos simplesmente porque Totosai o enojava pessoalmente? Se ainda relutara, era apenas porque abominava ter que lidar com uma "dama". A experiência pessoal lhe ensinara que elas não eram o que aparentavam ser.

Esta, a despeito do seu ar de doce inocência e nervosismo ao se aproximar dele, poderia ser tão mesquinha e cruel quanto qualquer outra que ele tivesse conhecido. Tendo se lembrado disso, Inuyasha cerrou os dentes, agora que tinha que falar com ela. Foi de pura teimosia que não se ergueu em nome do cavalheirismo, ou até mesmo porque a posição dela era bem mais elevada que a sua. Há muito que as damas o vinham chamando de bruto e grosseiro porque ele não ocultava o desdém que elas lhe inspiravam. Mas já que tinha que lidar com esta, fixou as feições numa brandura que não revelava o que realmente sentia.

Ela lhe fez uma mesura. Ora, e por que não? Estava acostumado a ser tratado de senhor por criados e outros que não sabiam que não passava de um cavaleiro sem terras, imerecedor deste título.

— Dou-lhe as boas-vindas a Clydon — disse ela quando se levantou, a voz suave, embora um tanto hesitante no seu nervosismo. — Perdoe-nos por não o termos vindo cumprimentar antes, mas todos pensávamos que nossa senhora o teria recebido em...

— Vossa senhora? Você não é Kagome de Higurashi?

— Ah, não, meu senhor. Sou Naomi Fitz Osbern de Forthwick. Tenho a honra de ser educada aqui com a suserana de meu pai.

— Espere, Inuyasha... —começou a dizer Miroku ao ver a expressão do amigo se transformar perigosamente, mas chegou tarde.

— Pelo sangue sagrado de Cristo! — berrou Inuyasha. — Quero saber por que a dama não vem me receber, e quero saber agora! Você, Malfed, foi buscar...

— Meu senhor, por favor! — exclamou Nobunaga, recuando teme roso, do mesmo modo que o fazia Naomi Fitz Osbern. — Minha senhora não estava onde eu pensei que estaria, mas sua intenção é recebê-lo, eu juro!

— Cinco minutos, sirrah, ou por Deus que...

Não precisou terminar. Nobunaga deu meia-volta e saiu correndo de novo, desta vez para o pátio. Inuyasha então voltou a fitar lady Naomi, que começou a gaguejar.

— Posso... posso... lhe oferecer...

Com uma ligeira exclamação abafada, ela desistiu e fugiu tam bém.

— Bem, lá se vai a nossa bebida, muitíssimo obrigado — res mungou Miroku. — E a sua explosão afugentou todos os demais também. Imagino que eu mesmo possa tentar encontrar a despensa, mas, pelas chagas de Cristo, posso levar dias para localizá-la num lugar deste tamanho.

A resposta de Inuyasha foi curta e grossa.

— Kouga, enfie-lhe qualquer coisa na boca se ele disser mais uma palavra.

* * *

[1] Tratamento desdenhoso usado no lugar de "Sir".


	6. Chapter 5

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Nobunaga quase atropelou Kagome na escada que ela vinha subindo, com Jakotsu ao lado. Se Jakotsu não a tivesse segurado, ela teria caído de costas; o escudeiro, porém, estava tão agitado que nem pensou em pedir desculpas.

— Graças a Deus que chegou finalmente, minha senhora! O senhor se sentiu insultado porque a senhora não foi recebê-lo. Quase matou lady Naomi de susto e...

— E a você também, pelo que estou vendo — retrucou Kagome com impaciência. — Jesus, eu lhe disse para recebê-los bem, Nobunaga. Ofereceu-lhes algo para beber, cuidou do seu conforto?

— Eu... eu achei que a senhora não ia demorar e... ele é mons truoso, minha senhora. Nunca vi um homem tão...

— Imbecil! Quer dizer que neste tempo todo ninguém lhes serviu nada?

— Eu pensei que a senhora ia descer.

— Eu nem subi! Havia feridos que precisavam ser atendidos imediatamente e... ah! Esqueça. Juro, Nobunaga, você me deixa tão furiosa que se eu deixar de vê-lo uma semana ainda será pouco! Faça alguma coisa direito e me puxe escada acima. Estou morta de cansaço e, graças a você, nem posso me esgueirar por eles para chegar ao meu quarto, como pretendia. Jakotsu, não fique aí parado feito um idiota. Ajude!

— Tem que admitir, minha senhora, que não é sempre que a vemos tão mal-humorada. — Jakotsu soltou uma risadinha abafada enquanto lhe puxava um braço, Nobunaga o outro, para subirem os últimos degraus. — É uma novidade muito instrutiva. Pronto, agora já pode andar sozinha? — indagou no alto da escada.

— Já, e você vai ser rebaixado para a cozinha se me mimosear com mais exemplos do seu humor. Está passando dos limites, como sempre, aliás. Só que no momento não estou disposta a aturar isso. E onde diabos se meteu todo mundo? — disse ela, olhando para o salão e vendo-o deserto, com exceção dos poucos homens ao pé da lareira na extremidade oposta.

— Eu disse que ele era assustador — disse Nobunaga, com indigna ção.

— O que você disse foi "monstruoso". Quer dizer que esse senhor fez todo mundo se esconder de medo?

— Não os vi sair porque eu próprio estava saindo bem depressa, mas eles foram sensatos ao se esconder. Ele não é normal, lady Kagome, e, por favor, apresse-se.

— Eu tenho motivos para ter medo, Nobunaga? — indagou ela, agora falando sério.

— Não, ele quer ver que esteja a salvo, é tudo. Não me acreditou quando eu disse que estava. Acho que desconfia de que há algo errado porque a senhora ainda não apareceu para ele, e quanto mais esperar, mais desconfiado ficará.

— Bem, corra até lá e diga a ele que me achou. Eu simplesmente não consigo me apressar, Nobunaga, nem que queira, não com esta armadura agora pesando tanto quanto um cavalo.

— Por favor, minha senhora, se não estiver ao meu lado, ele provavelmente vai torcer o meu pescoço antes que eu possa falar. Vamos logo.

Ela suspirou e foi em frente, com um deles de cada lado, embora alguns passos às suas costas, como reparou enojada. Seus "proteto res". Sentir-se-ia mais segura com as suas damas ao redor, muito embora algumas ainda fossem umas crianças.

Os ombros derreados, a cabeça doendo de exaustão, o corpo dolorido como se ela tivesse levado uma surra (e praticamente levara, quando o ferido caíra em cima dela), Kagome apresentou-se ao seu "salvador", começou a fazer uma mesura — se conseguiria se levan tar depois era outra história — e se viu sendo levantada do chão.

— Já estou farto de desculpas, atrasos e evasivas: portanto, se não tiver vindo para me contar onde está a senhora deste castelo, é um homem morto.

A boca de Kagome se escancarou, mas não para pronunciar qualquer palavra. As palavras ficaram entaladas na sua goela, e provavelmente não conseguiriam chegar à boca tão cedo. Ele a mantinha no alto com o punho enganchado na túnica de cota de malha, logo acima dos seios, um punho, um único punho a sustentá-la, e a maldita túnica mais de trinta centímetros acima das esteiras do chão, levando o seu rosto ao nível do dele. Uma olhadinha para baixo revelou a diferença, mostran do também que ele não estava subindo em coisa alguma para justificar esta altura. Monstruoso, dissera Nobunaga? Doce Jesus, este homem era um gigante, tão largo quanto alto — bem, isto era um exagero —, mas tinha os ombros e o peito incrivelmente largos, o que era mais fácil de ver da sua posição atual de olhar de cima para as coisas. O homem não era um caniço, mas sim um urso, com o rosnar de um urso.

Ela não foi a única que ficou em estado de choque momentâneo. Jakotsu e Nobunaga ficaram igualmente sem fala, vendo que o gigante não apenas se atrevia a tratá-la deste jeito, a falar com ela deste jeito, mas que também a sacudia! Sacudiu-a quando ela não lhe respondeu com a presteza que ele exigia.

Nobunaga foi o primeiro a recobrar a presença de espírito, perdendo-a de novo ao pensar que podia tomar alguma atitude. Em vez de falar e informar ao gigante o seu erro, o tonto escolheu aquele momento para finalmente bancar o corajoso. Saltou sobre as costas do gigante, que o derrubou com um dar de ombros, como se ele não passasse de um esquilo irritante. O gigante ficou tão aborrecido que sacudiu Kagome com mais força ainda.

Kagome ouviu então uma voz razoável sugerir secamente:

— Quem sabe se você o colocasse no chão, Inuyasha, o sujeito se lembraria de que tem língua.

Foi Jakotsu, porém, que se lembrou do que tinha a fazer e disse:

— É lady Kagome que o senhor está esganando, meu senhor.

Ora, que o rapaz se dane e apodreça por não ser mais sutil! O gigante ficou tão surpreso que a largou, simplesmente abrindo a mão e deixando Kagome se estatelar no chão a seus pés.

Eles a cercaram, três imensos cavaleiros aturdidos demais para se mexer, que dirá para falar, fitando a sua figura caída com a expressão mais ridícula. Se Kagome não estivesse sentindo tanta dor, também teria achado graça, pois este era realmente o fim perfeito para um dia pavoroso. Mas ela percebia a graça da situação. Mais tarde, ficaria mortificada. Agora, era a vez deles.

— Bem, esta é uma maneira de verificar se as esteiras precisam ser trocadas.

Não podia ter dito nada que deixasse o gigante mais encabulado. Se fosse possível, o seu rosto se incendiaria, de tão vermelho que estava.

Kagome já se sentia melhor, até tentar se levantar sozinha e só conseguir ficar de quatro. Jesus, precisava tirar esta armadura do corpo — imediatamente. Nada jamais a deixara tão desajeitada e exausta, e no minuto em que a tirasse, ela iria direto para o fogo.

Duas mãos se meteram sob seus braços, e ela ficou levezinha de novo por um segundo enquanto foi erguida e depois colocada direitinho no chão. Agora, diretamente no nível de seus olhos estava o peito do gigante. Kagome se recusou a olhar mais para cima até recuar alguns metros para não ter que entortar o pescoço. E então sentiu a própria surpresa.

O rosto fora um borrão indistinto e dourado anteriormente, mas agora ela via cada feição com nitidez. Sobrancelhas douradas, retas e grossas, bem mais escuras do que o cabelo dourado-claro que alcan çava os ombros. Um nariz bem-feito entre maçãs do rosto largas cobertas com uma pele beijada pelo sol. Lábios firmes sobre um queixo quadrado sombreado por uma barba por fazer cor de bronze. Era um rosto áspero na sua masculinidade, mas mesmo assim incri velmente belo. E ele tinha olhos de cor violeta, penetrantes, que se estreitavam agora enquanto ela o fitava. Violeta! Imagine só!

Inuyasha podia sentir sua raiva voltar a se concentrar exclusivamen te na dama, se é que era mesmo uma dama. Pensara que fosse um homem, um homem pequeno, claro, mas ainda assim um homem — e quem não pensaria, com a túnica informe de cota de malha que lhe chegava aos joelhos, armaduras especiais nas pernas, um gorro de cota de malha grudado à cabeça, deixando visível somente um pequeno rosto oval? Mesmo as sobrancelhas e queixo estavam cobertos pelo gorro, e havia sangue seco nas suas mangas e mãos.

Ela podia não estar usando espada ou outra arma qualquer, mas não aparentava ser mulher de forma alguma — a não ser por sua voz suave e melódica, mas ele a ouvira tarde demais para deixar de bancar o idiota. Nem ao menos tivera a satisfação de vê-la reagir a ele, como a maioria das mulheres. Podia ter ficado surpresa, porém não mais do que um segundo. Seus grandes olhos azuis, claros como o céu matinal, não demonstravam admiração ou fascinação enquanto o percorriam. Eram diretos agora, sem medo, apenas com um leve traço de curiosidade.

— Obrigada — ouviu-a dizer por tê-la ajudado.

— Não, tenho que lhe pedir desculpas — ouviu-se responder, quando o que queria era lhe arrancar aquele gorro da cabeça para ver se poderia determinar se era criança ou mulher. Não lhe agradava não saber.

E então ela o surpreendeu, assumindo toda a culpa pelo seu erro, quando tinha todo o direito de censurá-lo.

— Não, meu senhor, sou eu que devo pedir desculpas por rece bê-lo deste jeito e causar tanta confusão. Eu esperava poder me trocar primeiro, mas Nobunaga disse que o senhor estava... impaciente... para se certificar de que eu estivesse a salvo.

O homem de cabelos escuros ao lado do gigante dourado riu de repente.

— E estava, senhorita, até encontrar o meu amigo aqui. Permita-me apresentar este sujeito mortificado que está se sentindo um tolo, Inuyasha Taisho, e nosso jovem amigo, Kouga de Totnes.

— E o senhor é...

— Miroku de Houshi, às suas ordens.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para cada um deles, embora estivesse esperando que o gigante voltasse a falar. Mas ele não o fez, simples mente olhou ferozmente para Miroku de Houshi por ter feito pouco do seu embaraço.

Embora eles tivessem dito seus nomes, Kagome estava ciente de que não tinham realmente dito quem eram. Mesmo assim, a cortesia o exigia.

— Sou Kagome de Higurashi e dou-lhes as boas-vindas a Clydon. Vocês chegaram em muito boa hora, como estou certa de que perce beram.

Miroku apressou-se a antecipar-se aos agradecimentos.

— Por quanto tempo estiveram sitiados?

— Não houve sítio. Eles atacaram ao alvorecer, depois que o homem deles, que passara a noite conosco, lhes abriu os portões externos.

— E a senhora foi lutar contra eles pessoalmente?

Agora o gigante se manifestou de novo, o seu desdém inconfun dível. Kagome desejou que ele tivesse ficado de boca fechada.

— Lutar, não. Meu vassalo, Sir William, estava acamado e não havia mais ninguém capaz de controlar a situação.

— Mandaram pedir ajuda?

— Não houve tempo. — Kagome respondeu sem pensar, empalidecendo ao se dar conta de como fora idiota dando-lhe tal informação antes de saber com que propósito ele estava ali.

Ele podia tê-la salvado de um demônio, mas quem poderia garantir que não era um outro? E ela podia jurar que ele pareceu aliviado com a resposta, que os seus lábios agora não estavam tão comprimidos, e a sua postura mais relaxada.

— Por que não têm... - Kagome interrompeu-o.

— Ainda não disse o que o traz ao castelo de Clydon.

— Viemos da parte do seu senhor.

Kagome descontraiu-se imediamente. Era um jeito estranho de dizer que vinha da parte de Naoki de Shefford, mas ele era um homem estranho. Sem dúvida tinham-lhe pedido que entregasse outra carta do castelão do conde quando passasse por Clydon, já que ela não respon dera à última informando a data do seu casamento. Tampouco poderia responder a esta, pelo menos não até que Jinenji de Lascelles chegasse na semana seguinte e ela ficasse sabendo se ele estava disposto a casar com ela ou não. Lorde Houjo, a quem preferia desposar, ainda estava na Irlanda, segundo a última resposta do seu castelão, cuidando das terras do pai. O homem não pudera dizer-lhe quando Houjo estaria de volta. Mas estes eram problemas seus, para serem tratados noutra hora.

Já que esses homens eram vassalos de Shefford, assim como ela própria, era direito seu ter a ajuda deles, portanto não precisava sentir-se tão devedora. Mas eles eram realmente bem-vindos, mesmo que fossem apenas empregados de Shefford.

— Perdoe-me por ter sido tão rude, Sir Inuyasha. Devo confessar que estou muito abalada pelos acontecimentos desta manhã. Respon derei a todas as suas perguntas, mas permita-me, primeiro, cuidar do seu conforto.

Ante o seu assentimento relutante, ela exalou um suspiro de alívio e se virou para Nobunaga, que estava tirando o pó das roupas sujas pelo tombo nas esteiras. Ela estava cansada demais para limpar as suas próprias.

— Chame os criados de volta para botarem as mesas para o jantar, depois me mande o meu intendente para receber instruções. Ele cuidará dos homens de Sir Inuyasha, e você se apresentará a lady Ayume. Quero saber como está passando Sir William. Jakotsu, diga a dama Yumi que prepare vários quartos, com banhos em cada um, e vinho. Não se esqueça do vinho. E mande lady Naomi para junto dos feridos. Já cuidei dos mais necessitados, mas ainda é preciso dar alguns pontos, e está na hora dela aprender a usar a agulha na carne. Depois pode vir cuidar de mim.

Miroku ficou observando enquanto ela se afastava e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela mal se agüenta em pé, que dirá andar até o quarto. Pelas chagas de Cristo, viu como deu ordens, uma coisinha tão pequenininha? Quem sabe eu podia ajudá-la a...

As palavras foram sumindo quando Inuyasha saiu de perto dele, e ele ficou de queixo caído ao ver que Inuyasha saíra para acompanhar a dama.

Inuyasha alcançou-a em três passadas e tomou-a nos braços. Ouviu sua exclamação abafada mas ignorou-a, continuando o caminho até a escada para onde ela se dirigia.

— Não deve usar armadura se não agüenta o peso — foi só o que disse.

Bem que ela sabia disso, mas ficou calada, amedrontada demais no momento com a sua intenção. Mas o medo durou apenas o tempo que ele levou para subir a escada, meros segundos, embora a escadaria da torre da ala leste tivesse a altura de dois andares do grande salão até atingir o terceiro andar da fortaleza. No alto, ele a pousou no chão e, com um breve aceno da cabeça, voltou imediatamente para baixo.

Quanto cavalheirismo, pensou ela, depois tirou-o do pensamento. A porta do quarto do senhor feudal ficava ali, com a escada continuan do até as ameias que circundavam o telhado, mas Kagome desceu lentamente o corredor estreito que cortava a parede grossa da fortaleza, iluminado por diversos vãos de janelas. Passou pelos alojamentos das mulheres, onde dormia a maioria de suas damas num único quarto, com a sala de tecelagem e costura na frente, onde dormiam as aias, e finalmente chegou ao seu próprio quarto na torre norte. Há muito já poderia ter-se mudado para o espaçoso quarto do senhor feudal, mas a sua dor a impedira; depois que se casasse, seria uma boa hora para se instalar ali.

O seu quarto estava vazio, como deveria estar a esta hora da manhã, e Kagome se largou contra a porta com um longo suspiro, exausta demais até para caminhar os poucos metros que levavam até a cama. Nem conseguia pensar no resto do dia, nas honras da casa que tinha que fazer, nas perguntas dos hóspedes a que prometera responder. Era tão difícil falar com as visitas, sem saber ao certo o quanto dizer, quem poderia estar a par das circunstâncias, tendo que mentir para quem não estivesse. Mentir era a pior parte, e fora o pai quem começara aquilo tudo, achando que estava fazendo o que ela queria.

Se lorde Raymond não tivesse morrido, ela teria se casado antes do pai partir para acompanhar o rei Ricardo nas Cruzadas, dois anos atrás. Fora prometida a Raymond quando estava com três anos de idade, e jamais pensara em fazer objeções ao casamento, embora mal conhecesse Raymond e o tivesse visto apenas uma meia dúzia de vezes em toda a vida. Mas ao chegar a hora de se casarem, ele se tornara um favorito da corte de Henrique, e o velho rei muito se servia dele, mandando-o aqui e acolá para cumprir as suas ordens. Nunca parecia haver tempo para Raymond mandar buscá-la ou para vir ele próprio a Clydon a fim de poderem realizar a boda. E então ela recebera a notícia de que ele morrera enquanto atravessava o Canal da Mancha, afogado ao tentar salvar uma criança que caíra ao mar.

Kagome ficara triste com a notícia, mas não conhecia o homem o suficiente para realmente sofrer por ele. No entanto, sua morte a deixara numa enrascada, pois seu pai já fizera o voto de ir para as Cruzadas com o seu suserano, lorde Naoki, e o novo rei, Ricardo Coração de Leão. Lá estava ela, aos quinze anos, solteira, e Roger de Higurashi prestes a partir para a Terra Santa, sem ter tempo de lhe arranjar outro marido.

Portanto, ele mandara que ela fizesse as suas escolhas e as envias se para a aprovação dele, e Kagome assim o fizera. Sua primeira carta, porém, não chegara até o pai. Ela tivera notícias dele primeiro, contando como haviam parado para conquistar Chipre e comunicando o casamento do rei, ali, com Berengaria de Navarra. Ele levara quatro vassalos consigo e perdera um deles com febre em Chipre.

Junto com a carta viera uma carroça cheia de saques, mas ela se recusara a vender qualquer parte do tesouro, não importava o quanto estivesse precisando de dinheiro, pois ele vinha das Cruzadas, o que quase o santifícava.

A segunda carta ao pai o alcançara ainda em Chipre, pois o rei permanecera muito tempo ali, e ele voltara a escrever, aprovando dois dos homens cujos nomes escolhera: lorde Jinenji de Lascelles, que era um dos empregados do pai até o irmão morrer e ele herdar as terras da família no País de Gales, e Houjo de Takahashi, herdeiro de Lyonsford, e já de posse da fortaleza de Warhust e da cidade, a poucas horas de viagem de Clydon. Kagome conhecia razoavelmente bem os dois homens e gostava deles. Achava que tanto um quanto outro dariam bons maridos. Os dois eram jovens e atraentes. Houjo tinha um belo senso de humor e sabia fazê-la rir. Jinenji era bondoso e gentil. Ela ficaria feliz com qualquer um deles, mas a sua preferência recaía em Houjo.

O pai morrera no cerco a Acre, um mês depois de ter-lhe escrito a última carta, portanto jamais soubera da sua preferência. A carta que ela recebera do conde, informando-a da morte do pai, também men cionava que Roger lhe contara que ela estava noiva de novo, só que, aparentemente, ele estava delirante antes de morrer e não dissera ao conde o nome do noivo.

"Não tenho receio algum de que aquele que Roger escolheu para você será aceitável a meus olhos e estará disposto a me render homenagens. Ele me queria bem demais, e eu a ele, para colocar um inimigo meu em Clydon, portanto esta também tem por fim dar-lhe oficialmente a minha permissão e a minha bênção para a sua boda."

Mas o conde prosseguia, dizendo que desejava ver o casamento realizado dentro de poucos meses, para a segurança de Kagome, espe rando que a notícia lhe fosse comunicada.

Kagome ficara confusa, até perceber o que o pai havia feito. Mentira ao amigo e suserano para dar à filha a preferência por um dos dois homens que aprovara para ela. Caso contrário, lorde Naoki, que se tornara seu tutor por ocasião da morte do pai, teria o direito de escolher um homem para ela ou até mesmo de vender a sua tutelagem, conservando-a solteira, o que não era de se esperar que fizesse. Ele sempre fora bondoso para ela e a estimava porque gostava do seu pai, mas tais coisas não eram levadas em consideração quando se fazia uma aliança. E sem a permissão e a aprovação dele para o homem com quem se casasse, ela podia perder a sua herança.

Então ela escrevera para Houjo, pedindo-lhe que viesse a Clydon. Não dissera o motivo, evitando propor uma aliança apressada, mas insinuara que era urgente. Não fora fácil localizá-lo, e, depois de um mês sem notícias dele, escrevera também para Jinenji, a esta altura disposta a aceitar um ou outro, especialmente com o castelão do conde insistindo numa data. Depois daquela manhã e da tentativa de Renkotsu de Los Siete em capturá-la, a urgência estava ainda mais premente. Fora sorte sua que, nesses meses todos, ele tivesse sido o único a tentar.

Kagome começou a se desencostar da porta, quando esta voltou a se encostar nela ao ser aberta. O seu grito impediu Jakotsu de jogá-la longe.

— Kagome, devia ter visto aquela vagabunda da Kanna abanando o rabo na cara dele — disse Jakotsu, enojado. — E a dama Yumi vai mandá-la ajudar a banhá-lo, a não ser que você dê uma ordem em contrário. Deixe-me ir cuidar dele, Kagome, por favor! Kanna sempre fica com...

— Cuidar de quem?

Ele soltou um suspiro dramático.

— Do mastodonte dourado. Quem mais?

Kagome soltou um suspiro normal. Quem mais, de fato?

— Vá. — Fez um gesto com a mão. — Que me importa? — E então: — Espere! Antes, tire este peso do diabo das minhas costas.

Ele despiu-a com mais rapidez do que nunca. Ela quase riu da sua impaciência. E fora ele quem chamara Kanna de vagabunda?

Quando só restava a roupa de baixo, a túnica curta e suada e o corpinho, ela desabou na cama.

— Você pelo menos preparou a água do meu banho antes de correr para cá?

— Claro — replicou ele, indignado, jogando a armadura num canto.

— Então mande Eri para cá. E, Jakotsu? — Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para adverti-lo. — Se o seu "mastodonte" não estiver interessado, é melhor sair do caminho dele depressinha.

O rapaz assentiu, abriu um sorriso e se foi.

.


	7. Chapter 6 e 7

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Seis_**

Lorde Totosai não merecia ter tanta sorte. Tendo adquirido as suas vastas terras através de casamentos sucessivos com cinco esposas ricas, agora dava prosseguimento aos seus desígnios, acrescentando Clydon à sua já imensa fortuna.

Inuyasha não sabia se havia outros feudos ou sublocatários envol vidos, mas Clydon por si só era uma propriedade magnífica, por qualquer padrão de julgamento. Ao se acercar do castelo, ele vira os numerosos campos plantados com colheitas primaveris; a aldeia, grande o bastante para conter pelo menos duzentos camponeses semi-livres, com sólidos chalés feitos com armação de madeira para durar, um riacho correndo atrás, carvalhos gigantes dando-lhe sombra. Havia um moinho d'água à distância, além de um solar e um bosque imenso onde ele e seus homens tinham acampado na véspera e deixado as carroças de suprimentos e as mulheres pela manhã.

Mas era o castelo em si que mais impressionava. Nem mesmo a fortaleza da propriedade de lorde Montfort era tão grande — ou a do pai de Inuyasha, diga-se de passagem. O pátio externo tinha vários acres de extensão, no mínimo, sendo protegido pela grossa muralha com suas muitas torres se projetando a intervalos regulares. Numerosos prédios se situavam junto aos muros dentro do pátio: um grande estábulo, um celeiro de telhado de colmo com cercados de animais dos dois lados, uma oficina de ferreiro, uma cervejaria e vários depósitos. Havia também um lago de peixes no campo esquerdo, assim como um grande pombal, mas o campo direito inteiro estava livre para servir de pátio de exercícios.

As estrebarias ficavam no pátio interno, assim como um celeiro e um estábulo menor e mais depósitos. Aqui também ficavam a cozinha e uma horta que tinha até colméias, embora uma nova cozinha tivesse sido acrescentada dentro da fortaleza, seguindo o exemplo das forta lezas construídas nos últimos anos, numa tentativa de fazer com que a comida chegasse razoavelmente quente na mesa.

O castelo propriamente dito, todo caiado, com paredes grossíssimas, erguia-se pelo menos a uns trinta metros de altura, as torres das quinas elevando-se a mais uns três metros e meio. Dividido por uma parede em cruz para dar sustentação à altura, ostentava três andares acima de um porão, com os alojamentos da guarnição e a fonte partilhando o espaço agora com a nova cozinha no segundo andar, o grande salão no terceiro. A entrada na fortaleza era feita através de uma extensão substancial do lado esquerdo do castelo, um prédio de três andares, as escadas externas levando ao segundo andar, protegido no alto por uma ponte dobradiça, tendo a capela no último andar, à altura do grande salão.

Inuyasha vira grande parte disso com os próprios olhos. O escudeiro Nobunaga oferecera mais detalhes durante o seu discurso nervoso en quanto os conduzia até o grande salão, e o criado que a dama chamara de Jakotsu também era uma fonte de informação, respondendo a qual quer pergunta de Inuyasha. Este foi o único motivo pelo qual Inuyasha deixou o rapaz ajudá-lo no banho quando ele ofereceu os seus serviços. Despachara Kohaku imediatamente para limpar a sua armadura e espa da ensangüentadas.

Em geral enviava-se uma criada para ajudar no banho de um hóspede, a menos que se tratasse de alguém muito importante, quando então a própria senhora o faria — a esposa do senhor feudal, isto é, raramente a filha. Inuyasha jamais fora considerado importante o bas tante para que a dona da casa o assistisse, pelo que se sentia grato, mas geralmente conseguia a nata das criadas lutando pela honraria, e se lembrava de muitas horas agradáveis passadas não exatamente toman do banho.

Subconscientemente, esperara ver a linda jovem loura do salão aparecendo no quarto da torre a que fora levado, mas em vez disso viera o rapaz com alguns criados trazendo a grande tina e água quente, uma bandeja com vinho, queijo e um pão gostoso para satisfazê-lo até a hora da refeição vespertina, e até mesmo uma muda de roupa, o que em geral não lhe era oferecido, principalmente por causa do seu tamanho, mas também porque não era um hóspede importante. Admi tira que a senhora de Clydon o considerava importante, não apenas porque dissera que vinha da parte do seu senhor (percebia que ela imaginava que ele se referia a um senhor que não fosse Totosai), mas porque literalmente a salvara e a Clydon de seus inimigos, fossem eles quem fossem.

Não lhe importava não estar sendo assistido por uma moça. Não estava precisando de mulher depois da noite passada. Mas ficou intrigado com a presença de Jakotsu. O rapaz ainda não se tornara adulto, era desengonçado, com uma graça lenta de movimentos quase femi nina, e que com certeza perderia depois de inteiramente adulto. Tinha cabelos louro-escuros que se enroscavam nas orelhas e na nuca, e os olhos castanhos eram diretos demais para um criado. Mas era um belo rapaz, ou seria, depois que o rosto amadurecesse e deixasse para trás o ar bonitinho.

Inuyasha notara como lady Kagome pousara a mão nos ombros do rapaz ao lhe dar as suas ordens no salão. Notara o gesto porque não era comum ver uma dama tocar em criados por qualquer motivo, especialmente um criado do sexo masculino. Também a ouvira dizer "Depois pode vir cuidar de mim". Não tinha idéia do que aquilo podia significar, mas era óbvio que o rapaz significava algo especial para ela, de alguma forma. Sendo assim, era provável que confiasse nele e lhe fizesse confidencias, e o rapaz saberia tudo que era preciso saber a seu respeito. Estaria aqui por ordem dela, é claro, para extrair informações de Inuyasha para ela, embora ainda não tivesse feito nenhu ma pergunta e não tivesse hesitado em responder a todas as suas indagações sobre Clydon.

Despido, Inuyasha entrou na tina grande e redonda, o peso do seu corpo ao sentar erguendo a água até o peito. Não percebeu o modo como os olhos de Jakotsu lhe acompanhavam todos os movimentos, brilhando de expectativa.

Jakotsu estava praticamente babando, mas também sentia medo. Jamais vira um corpo tão lindo ou tão grande. Uma força férrea ondulava em cada músculo. Braços como aqueles podiam partir ossos até sem querer. Pernas bastante longas, um traseiro firme e arredon dado, costas largas que não acabavam mais, tudo de pele dourada e duro como pedra. Jakotsu poderia ser morto. Tinha que se arriscar. Mas não sabia como agir com um homem assim.

Retirara as roupas do cavaleiro, os dedos demorando e tocando o máximo que ousava sem ofender, mas o homem nem reparara, mal olhara para ele enquanto fazia perguntas. Jakotsu respondia mecanica mente, seus pensamentos centralizados numa única coisa. Em geral não precisava se esforçar tanto. Um olhar ardente era o bastante, mas não aparentemente para este homem, cujo interesse parecia ser exclu sivamente Clydon — até agora.

— Quantos anos ela tem, a sua senhora?

Jakotsu viu o cavaleiro estender a mão para o esfregão de banho e o sabonete no banquinho ao lado da tina, e correu a pegá-los.

— Deixe-me lavá-lo, meu senhor.

Inuyasha deu de ombros, embora não esperasse que a ajuda do rapaz chegasse a tanto. Mas Kohaku ou Haku muitas vezes lhe esfregavam as costas, portanto ele se inclinou para diante para deixá-las à mostra, mas não esqueceu a pergunta.

— A sua senhora?

Jakotsu ensaboou o esfregão, mas hesitou ao responder e tocar.

— Por que pergunta?

— Porque não vi seios, nem quadris, nem curvas de qualquer tipo para me ajudar a chegar perto da idade certa. Ela não passa de uma criança?

Jakotsu poderia ter-se ofendido ao ouvir um estranho (qualquer homem, diga-se de passagem) mencionar os seios, quadris e curvas de sua senhora, mas em vez disso abriu um sorriso, embora Inuyasha não o tivesse visto. Na verdade, Kagome não era tão curvilínea quanto a maioria das mulheres, mas o que tinha era adequado a seu tamanho. Seu único problema era ser extremamente pequena. A menos que se tivesse acesso ao seu quarto, onde podia ser vista sem roupas, não havia como saber que as suas pernas eram perfeitas, que tinha nádegas lindas e invejáveis, costas graciosas, macias como seda. Os seios podiam não ser fartos, mas, libertos do corpinho, eram jeitosos e empinados, com mamilos grandes que dariam água na boca de um homem — pelo menos da maioria dos homens.

Jakotsu teve que controlar a presunção na voz ao responder, pois sabia de tudo isso, só que este cavaleiro jamais saberia.

— Há muitos anos que minha senhora não é mais criança. Pode não aparentar, mas é uma mulher adulta.

Inuyasha percebeu que sua pergunta não fora realmente respondida com relação à idade. Se o rapaz não queria falar da dama, ele logo ficaria sabendo.

— Se já passou há muito tempo da infância, por que não se casou? Jakotsu passou o esfregão carinhosamente na pele dourada. Era difícil pensar, com aquelas costas lindas e musculosas nas mãos.

— Ela estava noiva, mas ele morreu faz dois anos.

— Mas ficou noiva outra vez?

Jakotsu franziu o cenho, tentando se concentrar. O assunto estava ficando perigoso. O homem vinha da parte de Shefford, portanto devia pensar que Kagome estava noiva como Shefford imaginava, quando na verdade não estava, ainda não. Então, por que estaria fazendo essa pergunta?

— Claro que está noiva. Sir Henry não o mandou aqui para perguntar a data da boda? O castelão de Sir Naoki terá que vir testemu nhar e aceitar as homenagens do novo lorde de Clydon a Shefford em lugar do conde.

Inuyasha ficou grato por lhe terem dado tão facilmente uma desculpa para estar ali. E era óbvio que Totosai tinha razão ao menos numa coisa. Se houvera realmente um contrato com ele, a dama certamente o estava ignorando. Pretendia se casar com outro.

— Quer dizer que a data está... definitivamente marcada? — indagou Inuyasha.

Jakotsu aproveitou a distração do gigante para se debruçar mais e levar-lhe o esfregão ao peito.

— Somente minha senhora pode lhe responder.

— E quem é o feliz futuro marido?

Jakotsu agora estava enrascado, pois Kagome em geral desconversava quando se falava nisso. Como poderia dizer que era de Lascelles, quando bastaria de Takahashi aparecer milagrosamente primeiro para ser o escolhido? Arriscou que Inuyasha Taisho ignorava que nome algum fora dado e que não admitiria desconhecer tal fato se achasse que o homem que o enviara o conhecia.

— Não é do conhecimento geral, mas certamente Sir Henry lhe contou, não?

Inuyasha resmungou em resposta. O rapaz se mostrava evasivo de novo, e ele não estava gostando. Se a boda planejada era para breve — e a dama certamente ia querer que fosse, depois de ter escapado por um triz de ser capturada naquela manhã —, por que tanto sigilo quanto ao nome desse homem que ia desposar em substituição a Totosai? Ele não podia ser a escolha do pai dela, se Totosai dissera a verdade. Portanto tinha que ser coisa do conde de Shefford, arranjada depois da morte de Roger de Higurashi. Mulher alguma se arvoraria em conseguir uma aliança para si mesma ou romper um noivado. O pretendente rejeitado sem dúvida mandaria um exército atrás dela ou um mercenário, como Totosai fizera. Então por que o conde a deixaria desprotegida esse tempo todo? Se queria dá-la a outro ho mem, deveria tê-lo feito imediatamente, pois ela era presa fácil até a realização da boda.

Era um enigma, mas que realmente não importava. O dever de Inuyasha era levar a dama para Totosai, e assim o faria. Pouco se lhe dava quem acabasse dono de Clydon por intermédio dela. Podia invejar tal homem, pois Clydon era uma propriedade magnífica. O único inconveniente era que vinha com uma mulher baixa e franzina que dava ordens como um general, mas e daí? Ela podia ser corcunda e ainda ser desejável, enquanto Clydon lhe pertencesse.

Divagando, Inuyasha não estivera prestando atenção a Jakotsu ou ao que ele estava fazendo, por isso levou um choque ao deparar com o rapaz agora ao seu lado, o braço dentro d'água na sua frente, a mão com o esfregão subindo pela coxa grossa. Enrijeceu-se, sem querer acreditar na suspeita que lhe surgiu na cabeça. O rapaz não podia ser suicida a esse ponto. Mas ao dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida, Inuyasha foi mal-interpretado, pois a mão seguiu adiante. No mesmo instante em que ele tocou Inuyasha onde não tinha nada que tocar, ele se virou para o rapaz e percebeu o seu olhar vidrado fixo nele, e a sua reação foi instantânea.

O seu berro de raiva sacudiu os caibros do telhado, e com um só golpe do braço ele arremessou Jakotsu para o outro lado do quarto.

— Pelos dedos de Cristo! Ela me mandou um pederasta! - Jakotsu se pôs de pé rapidamente, mas, desapontado, não se conteve e disse:

— Bastava ter dito não

— Não? — gritou Inuyasha, incrédulo. — Seu cão nojento, tem sorte de eu não arrancar-lhe o pênis e enfiá-lo no seu rabo! Suma daqui antes que eu mude de idéia!

Com os olhos chamejantes, Inuyasha viu Jakotsu tropeçar nos próprios pés enquanto corria para fora do quarto. Devia ter adivinhado pelo seu jeito algo afeminado, devia ter ficado mais alerta, mas a senhora lhe enviara o rapaz, por isso só desconfiara que ele tentaria extrair-lhe informa ções — e ele não tentara. Pela cruz, será que ela pensava que ele era um maldito sodomita? Tinha cara disso? E, de qualquer modo, seria sempre uma coisa evidente?

Ficou ligeiramente mais calmo ao admitir isso para si mesmo. Até mesmo o rei, um guerreiro intrépido, um gigante dentre os homens, tinha a fama de preferir um rapaz na sua cama. Havia homens para quem tanto fazia uma coisa quanto outra, e homens que só queriam de um jeito ou do outro. Já ouvira muitos sermões na igreja para saber que era uma perversão freqüente. Mas jamais fora abordado antes. Ninguém se atrevera. Aquele afeminado do Jakotsu tivera sorte por Inuyasha não tê-lo feito em pedaços

**_Capítulo Sete_**

Kagome raramente usava o banquinho que era colocado no centro da tina grande e forrada para que ela se sentasse, e desta vez não foi diferente. Mas hoje ela sentia necessidade de afundar na água quente para ajudar a aliviar os músculos doloridos, e como era muito pequena não precisava de tanta água assim. Um pouco de óleo de mirra fora acrescentado ao banho; a sua doçura delicada e exótica trazia-lhe calma e descontração. Era o seu perfume favorito desde que o desco brira na carroça de tesouros que o pai mandara para casa.

A porta se abriu e ela ergueu o corpo dentro da tina, pois Eri já trouxera o resto da água aquecida na lareira do quarto do senhor feudal, mas voltou a se afundar quando viu que era apenas Jakotsu. Ouviu quando ele dispensava Eri e se perguntou por que estaria de volta tão cedo, mas esperou que a informação partisse dele. Tinha o pressentimento de que não ia gostar e, assim, não estava com pressa de ouvir.

Já havia falado com o seu intendente e tinha certeza de que tudo voltara quase ao normal no andar de baixo, mas sabia que não deveria estar se demorando nos seus aposentos, não com a casa cheia de hóspedes. No entanto, o seu quarto era o único lugar, o único, em que podia ter privacidade sem que lhe cobrassem alguma coisa, e era disto que estava precisando no momento. Ninguém, exceto Jakotsu ou Eri, entraria aqui sem a sua permissão, e quando ela estava aqui, o que não era freqüente, todo mundo sabia que não gostava de ser incomodada.

Essas regras foram criadas por causa de Jakotsu. Suas damas sabiam que ele a servia, mas não em que função. Sabiam que as mulheres não o atraíam — como poderiam não saber, quando ele era tão explícito nas suas preferências? Apesar disso, a maioria delas ainda era muito jovem para entender, se entrasse, como agora, e deparasse com ele no quarto enquanto ela tomava banho.

A irmã gêmea de Jakotsu, Ethelinda, fora camareira de Kagome desde que ela tinha doze anos. O fato de que os gêmeos eram inseparáveis fizera Kagome se acostumar a ter Jakotsu no quarto, a princípio cuidando das tarefas atribuídas aos criados do sexo masculino, mas logo, quando Ethelinda estava ocupada, assumindo alguns dos seus deveres. O seu toque era mais suave, por isso ele se saía melhor penteando-a e ajeitando-lhe o cabelo; conservava-lhe as roupas mais arrumadas. E como abominava a sujeira, mantinha o quarto mais limpo.

Aos quatorze anos, ele teve o seu primeiro romance, e embora ela tivesse ficado chocada por ser com outro rapaz, logo se acostumou também a isso. Depois passou a não mais correr para esconder a sua nudez quando ele entrava no quarto inesperadamente. Ele acabou virando só Jakotsu, um homem, mas não um homem no sentido amea çador. Assim, pareceu natural, quando Ethelinda morreu num acidente trágico, pouco depois da partida do pai de Kagome para a Terra Santa, que Jakotsu assumisse todos os seus deveres.

Kagome já era ligada a ele, como fora à irmã. Eles se consolaram mutuamente na dor pela perda de Ethelinda e ficaram ainda mais ligados. Criou-se um elo entre eles. Jakotsu não era apenas seu criado mas um amigo, e era por isso que tomava com ela liberdades que mais ninguém ousava. O pai, porém, jamais o teria permitido, nenhum homem seria capaz de entender; assim, somente Eri sabia que Jakotsu era a sua "camareira", que a banhava, vestia, cuidava de todas as suas necessidades.

O "segredo" fora necessário quando ela era mais moça e para proteger as damas ainda mais moças de qualquer influência indevida, mas agora Kagome era dona do seu nariz e não lhe importava quem soubesse, pois ninguém ousaria contradizê-la. Nem mesmo um mari do lhe diria quem deveria servi-la, não com tudo que ela lhe traria, especialmente depois de conhecer as circunstâncias. Mas se fosse necessário, ela incluiria isso no contrato de casamento.

Jakotsu permanecia calado, e a água de Kagome estava ficando fria.

— E então? — falou, de dentro da tina.

— E então o quê?

Ela se sentou ante a resposta aborrecida, descansando os braços na beira da tina. Levou um momento para localizar Jakotsu, sentado desconsoladamente num canto do chão, os braços envolvendo os joelhos dobrados onde repousava o queixo.

Era óbvio que não precisava perguntar, mas ela insistiu, docemen te.

— Ele não estava interessado?

— Nem um pouquinho.

— O que há com você? Geralmente não leva uma rejeição tão a sério.

Ele ergueu bruscamente a cabeça.

— Você não o viu, Kagome, com a pele dourada e tão lin...

— Poupe-me os elogios, Jakotsu — interrompeu ela secamente. — É sempre a mesma coisa, quando aparece um outro rosto bonito. E você nunca pára para pensar no seu amor atual e no que ele faria se ficasse sabendo. Ele não é um dos guerreiros? Não quero ter que mandá-lo para Roth Hill como mandei o último, que o surrou como castigo por sua infidelidade.

— E eu tenho culpa se os homens são tão possessivos? Kagome riu do tom sofredor.

— Se quiser ser como Kanna e ficar passando de homem em homem, então não deve se comprometer com um só.

— Está me comparando àquela vagabunda, que já se meteu em todas as camas da fortaleza? — perguntou ele, indignado. — Ela é burra demais para saber agradar um homem por mais de um dia.

— Mas inteligente demais para evitar surras por ciúmes, e você não — lembrou-lhe ela.—Não gosto de ter que juntar os seus pedaços depois que eles acabam de surrá-lo. Se não pode ser fiel, Jakotsu, pelo menos escolha amantes menores do que você ou desenvolva os músculos.

— Mas eu gosto de me sentir indefeso, como uma mulher deve se sentir. Você gostaria de ser mais forte..

— Não estamos discutindo a minha pessoa — retrucou ela, ficando de pé. — E não sei por que perco tempo querendo incutir-lhe juízo, pois você vai fazer o que sempre faz, não importa o que eu diga.

Jakotsu apressou-se a levar-lhe uma toalha seca e ajudá-la a sair da grande tina, que ela mal conseguia transpor. Não lhe agradava ter que contar que deixara o gigante zangado, mas não podia deixar que ela encarasse o homem sem saber. Ela própria tocou no assunto de novo.

— Pelo menos descobriu o que esse Sir Inuyasha está fazendo aqui? Ele lhe enrolou uma toalha no cabelo molhado, que Eri já lavara anteriormente.

— Não tive muita oportunidade de lhe fazer perguntas, com todas as que ele fazia. Estava curioso a respeito de Clydon, como quase todo mundo que chega aqui pela primeira vez. Mas também estava curioso a seu respeito.

— É?

Jakotsu abriu um sorriso, recordando.

— Ficou vexado, eu acho, porque não sabia dizer quantos anos você tinha. — Não pretendia repetir as palavras exatas do homem. — Perguntou a sua idade, quando seria o casamento e quem era o seu prometido.

— E o que você lhe disse?

— Nada que o satisfizesse, portanto é provável que repita as perguntas para você... isto é, desde que se acalme o suficiente.

Kagome ficou imóvel.

— Jakotsu, não me diga que o ofendeu!

— Claro que não... mas... ele pode achar o contrário.

— Jakotsu!

Jakotsu enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

— Ele estava tão distraído quando eu... bem, não saí do caminho tão depressa quanto você sugeriu. Ele estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços. Não fiquei esperando para ver se faria.

— Oh, Jakotsu — gemeu Kagome. — Você não sentiu que ele não estava interessado antes de passar dos limites e deixá-lo furioso?

— Já lhe disse, ele estava distraído. — O seu tom ficou defensivo. — Não havia um jeito fácil de...

— Podia ter-lhe perguntado diretamente! Doce Jesus, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando o deixei perto dele? Só me faltava mais essa. — Ela escancarou a arca de roupas e pegou as peças que estavam por cima. — Bem, não fique parado aí. Preciso me apressar para que ele não fique esperando uma segunda vez. Pelo menos mandou Kanna para terminar o banho dele?

Jakotsu vestiu-lhe uma túnica de linho pela cabeça.

— Ela já estava ocupada com um dos outros.

— Quem você mandou?

— Kaede.

— Jakotsu! Kaede a Gorda! Como pôde?

— O que foi que eu fiz? — replicou ele, com ar de inocência, enquanto amarrava os cordões da chemise de mangas compridas. — Ela estava disponível.

Kagome olhou-o ferozmente, pronta para socar-lhe os ouvidos.

— Se ele não estava insultado antes, deve estar agora. E juro que se o seu rancor idiota me causar dificuldades com ele, vou pregar o seu couro na parede pessoalmente!

Jakotsu protestou.

— Pelo seu ar de preocupação, ele não estava interessado numa trepada, com ninguém. Nem vai reparar em Kaede.

— É melhor você estar certo. Oh, Jesus, você ainda tem que secar o meu cabelo! Ande depressa, Jakotsu. Preciso estar lá quando ele voltar ao salão.


	8. Chapter 8

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Oito_**

Inuyasha desceu a escada da torre e encontrou Miroku sentado no primeiro degrau à sua espera.

— Eu estava começando a pensar que você tinha se perdido lá em cima. E já achava que seria o último a voltar para o salão, depois que aquela magnífica loura cuidou de mim.

Miroku não podia ter dito coisa pior, sobretudo depois de Inuyasha ter-se demorado propositadamente no quarto da torre até seu mau humor diminuir de intensidade. Primeiro tinham lhe dado o tal pederasta, depois uma mulher tão corpulenta que nem mesmo ele poderia rodeá-la com os braços, caso quisesse, o que, felizmente, não queria.

— Que tal foi ela? — indagou Inuyasha bruscamente.

— Precisa perguntar?

Inuyasha soltou um resmungo baixo e feroz antes de perguntar:

— A senhora já desceu?

— Há algum tempo — respondeu Miroku, com ar curioso. — E qual o problema com você?

— Nada que ela não possa consertar—replicou Inuyasha, e cruzou

o arco que dava para o grande salão.

Quase sufocando de raiva, ele se encaminhou diretamente para o estrado elevado e a grande lareira no centro, onde se encontravam Kouga e Ginta no meio de um grupo inteiro de damas. Até mesmo a ideia de se meter entre tantas "damas" não o intimidou. Mas ele andou mais devagar e ficou mais comedido ao rodear a comprida mesa posta com linho branco para a refeição vespertina, percebendo tardiamente que não saberia qual das mulheres era Kagome de Higurashi.

Havia quatro mulheres mais velhas, a jovem lady Naomi, a quem assustara anteriormente, e três outras moças que não pareciam ter mais de doze ou treze anos. Era impossível adivinhar qual das mulheres mais velhas era a senhora de Clydon, pois até mesmo a mais velha não teria mais do que trinta anos.

Foi a mais jovem das quatro mulheres que se afastou das outras para recebê-lo. O fato de seus olhos, assim como os das demais, estarem recatadamente baixos aumentou ainda mais a sua confusão, impedindo que ele reconhecesse aqueles olhos cor do céu que vira antes.

— Sir Inuyasha, permita-me que lhe apresente lady Ayume, es posa de Sir William Folville, ainda acamado e impossibilitado de nos fazer companhia.

Lady Ayume era a mais velha. Agora só faltavam três mulheres para identificar.

— Lady Naomi disse que já lhe foi apresentada. — Seria censura o que percebia naquele tom de voz? — E esta é lady Alicia, filha de Sir William.

Uma bela mocinha de doze anos. Era óbvio que estava sendo apresentado por ordem de hierarquia.

— As damas Yumi e Sango agora são viúvas — continuou a porta-voz. — Seus maridos eram cavaleiros de Clydon, perdidos com meu pai na Terra Santa.

Isto exigia uma resposta, embora, depois dessa apresentação, ele tivesse certeza de qual era a dama com quem queria ter uma conversinha. Dama Yumi era uma mulher robusta de vinte e cinco anos; dama Sango, uma morena encantadora com olhos verdes que o fitavam timidamen te. E essa tomava conta das mulheres presentes, exceto da que estava ao seu lado.

— Lamento saber da sua perda recente — disse Inuyasha para as duas últimas, recebendo em resposta apenas um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça desanimados.

— Os pais de Cecília e Eleanor também foram acompanhar o meu na Cruzada. Estamos esperando que os dois cavaleiros retornem a salvo com lorde Naoki.

Essas eram as duas últimas mocinhas, ambas tímidas e assustadas demais para erguer os olhos para ele.

— A honra é toda minha—disse Inuyasha, curvando-se para todas elas.

E agora que essa parte tinha acabado, que se danasse a cortesia. Inuyasha virou-se para lady Kagome com a intenção de levá-la até um canto qualquer e lhe despejar nos ouvidos tudo que estava sentindo.

Todavia, foi ela quem falou primeiro, pousando uma mãozinha no seu braço e se inclinando para dizer-lhe, num meio sussurro suave:

— Sir Inuyasha, venha comigo, por favor. Gostaria de falar-lhe em particular antes de nos sentarmos à mesa.

Apesar do "por favor" que ela incluíra, ainda soava como uma ordem aos seus ouvidos. O fato de estar de acordo com isso, e de ser o que ele próprio diria, não mudou a realidade de que não gostava de receber odens de uma mulher. Ela, porém, não esperou a sua resposta, tomando por certo que não se recusaria. Afastou-se dos outros, a mão agora não apenas pousando no seu braço, mas agarrando-o, como se pretendesse puxá-lo caso ele resolvesse não ir junto. Mas ele foi, e só porque também era seu desejo falar com ela em particular.

Ela o conduziu a um vão de janela no lado do salão entre o que pareciam ser compartimentos na parede. Dois degraus levavam ao nicho em arco, uma área de cerca de um metro e meio de largura, com a profundidade da espessura das paredes, tendo dois bancos de frente um para o outro, fortemente iluminados pelo sol da tarde.

Ela entrou primeiro, sentando-se no banco esquerdo para não ficar de frente para o estrado. Inuyasha sentou-se no outro banco, embora isso o deixasse bem à vista das pessoas que estavam ao pé da lareira. Não achou que isso o impediria de dar vazão à sua raiva, bastante justificável; mais uma vez, porém, ela não lhe deu oportunidade de pronunciar a primeira palavra.

— Obrigada, meu senhor, por permitir que eu lhe peça desculpas em particular. O incidente que resultou da minha falta de atenção é embaraçoso demais para mim, como tenho certeza que o é para o senhor, portanto serei breve. Não tive intenção de insultá-lo quando lhe enviei o meu criado pessoal. Eu não estava pensando direito quando ele me suplicou que o deixasse ajudá-lo a banhar-se. Jakotsu em geral não é tão desajeitado e inconveniente, mas nesse caso ele me contou que foi, e por isso eu peço o seu perdão, para mim e para Jakotsu. Não há desculpa para ele ter pensado que o senhor ficaria... ele estava simplesmente fascinado e... oh, Jesus, isto é ainda mais embaraçoso do que eu imaginava.

Kagome se remexia constrangida, as faces rubras. O homem não a estava ajudando a acabar com aquilo. Ela não conseguira olhá-lo nos olhos durante todo aquele discurso, mas sabia que ele a estava fitando, ele próprio vermelho, esperando para ver o que mais ela diria. O que mais podia dizer?

Com um suspiro, continuou, atrapalhada:

— Basta olhar para o senhor, Sir Inuyasha, para saber que não é como... bem, já deve ter percebido que Jakotsu é diferente, que só se sente atraído por... — Não podia prosseguir deste jeito.—Francamen te, estou metendo os pés pelas mãos.

— É verdade.

Kagome enrijeceu-se ao ouvir finalmente o seu vozeirão mal-humo rado. Quer dizer que ainda estava melindrado, não é? Finalmente olhou-o direto nos olhos e não gostou do que viu nas suas profundezas, agora escurecidas até um tom de anil.

Friamente, agora ela própria ofendida por ele não estar sendo magnânimo depois do seu pedido de desculpas, disse:

— O erro foi meu. Jakotsu não tem culpa de ser como é, mas está comigo há cinco anos e me é muito caro. Já o repreendi e lhe asseguro que não será relembrado do incidente pela presença dele. Se, porém, não conseguir esquecer o assunto e preferir partir imediatamente, eu compreenderei.

Esquecer ou partir? Inuyasha teve que engolir o que gostaria de responder a esse ultimato. A putinha. Estava forçando-o a deixar a questão de lado, negando-lhe uma oportunidade de dar vazão à sua fúria, agora que colocara as coisas desse jeito. Claro que ele não podia partir, não até a noite cair e poder levar a moça consigo. Porém, por Deus, que ela cuidasse para que ele não tivesse mais nenhum arrepen dimento por estar entregando-a rapidinho nas mãos de Totosai. Os dois se mereciam.

Com dificuldade, Inuyasha conseguiu dizer:

— Como a senhora disse, o assunto está esquecido.

— Na verdade, não posso dizer que me sinto perdoada, Sir Inuyasha. Quer me sacudir de novo? Será que isso ajudaria?

Ele a olhou ferozmente por lembrar-lhe de que também cometera um erro imperdoável, e não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo fora feito intencionalmente. E ela teve a audácia de lhe sorrir, deixando ver uma fileira de dentes brancos e certinhos.

Tampouco esperou uma resposta. Estendeu a mão pequenina, cobrindo a curta distância que os separava, e pousou-a no seu joelho, depois retirou-a como se tivesse se lembrado de que não tinha intimi dade com ele para tocá-lo. No entanto, ainda sorria.

— Eu não estava falando sério, sabe. Ninguém faz brincadeiras com o senhor?

— É, Miroku arrisca a vida com freqüência fazendo isso. Ela riu, um som suave, agradável.

— Que vergonha se for verdade. Espero que seja apenas a barriga vazia que o esteja deixando tão rabugento, pois isso eu posso consertar.

Inuyasha teve o bom gosto de enrubescer. A dama ainda estava brincando, mas se ele não mudasse de humor imediatamente, ela não lhe estaria oferecendo uma chance de partir mas sim exigindo que o fizesse.

— O seu perdão, senhorita. E as suas iguarias serão realmente bem-vindas.

— Então não devemos fazer com que espere ainda mais. Venha e dividirá uma travessa comigo.

Pelos dedos de Cristo, teria que fazê-lo? Ela o estava homena geando, mas ele não encarava assim. Sentar-se ao lado dela e ter que observar todas as regras de etiqueta, dar-lhe as melhores porções, cortar a sua carne, certificar-se de que sua taça estivesse sempre cheia, na verdade fazer todo o possível para agradá-la. Quando um homem estava com fome, devia poder fazer a sua refeição em paz, mas como poderia fazê-lo com damas presentes, exigindo que as servisse e divertisse?

Inuyasha fechou os olhos com um gemido, depois abriu-os nova mente para acompanhá-la enquanto ela se encaminhava para o estrado, presumindo novamente que ele a seguiria. Seus olhos se fixaram nos quadris estreitos, balançando de leve enquanto ela andava, ou melhor, deslizava. Quantos anos teria? Quinze? Dezesseis? Não podia ter muito mais do que isso, miudinha como era. Mas tinha de admitir que ela possuía seios. Dois montinhos, porém visíveis, a despeito das várias camadas de roupa.

Sentado diante dela, finalmente dera uma boa olhada na moça enquanto ela lhe evitava o olhar, devido à natureza das desculpas. Nada havia de infantil em seu rosto. Era pequeno mas muito bem definido, o rosto de uma mulher. Sobrancelhas enviesadas quase se escondiam sob uma grossa franja. Olhos amendoados, um nariz es treito e reto, uma boca ampla com um lábio inferior carnudo e um queixo pequeno completavam o quadro. Não era um rosto belo no sentido comum, mas seguramente interessante, com aquele lábio inferior sensual e a pele perfeita, uma maciez branca e cremosa que quase exigia que a tocassem. O invulgar e impressionante nela, porém, era a combinação daqueles olhos azuis extremamente claros com o cabelo negro feito piche, sobrancelhas igualmente negras, cílios gros sos ainda mais negros. Podia não ser bela, mas de forma alguma era feia.

Apesar disso, ela não o atraía nem um pouquinho. Eram as moças fortes, robustas, que chamavam a sua atenção, mulheres capazes de suportar uma trepada rude, que era só o que lhe interessava. Mulheres pequenas, delicadas, matavam-no de medo, e se eram damas, gostava ainda menos. E esta dama em particular lhe desagradava ainda mais, por achar que umas míseras palavras de desculpas podiam minorar o insulto que lhe fizera. Agora acrescentara a provocação à lista de reclamações que tinha dela. Poderia ter que tolerar esse tipo de procedimento da parte de Miroku, porém não da parte dela.

Ao notar que Miroku estava sorrindo para ele, Inuyasha se pôs de pé. Era melhor acabar logo com isso, para poder fazer logo os planos para a partida.

Soou uma trompa, chamando o pessoal do castelo para as mesas armadas sobre cavaletes abaixo do estrado. Inuyasha mal pôde crer no número insignificante de soldados que apareceram, alguns feridos. Uma propriedade deste tamanho, e obviamente tão rica, podia susten tar uma guarnição de várias centenas de soldados, então onde estavam os homens necessários para protegê-la? Ansiava por saber a resposta, mas isso teria que esperar.

Resolvera não interrogar a dama aqui, onde tinha que controlar seu gênio. Ela o irritava com muita facilidade, como seu ar dominador, e quanto menos tivesse que falar com ele, melhor. Quando a tivesse levado para longe de Clydon, seria a hora de exigir as respostas. Ela não seria tão soberba então.

Assim, deixou Miroku à vontade, monopolizando as conversas à mesa com o seu humor brincalhão, ainda que parte dele fosse à sua custa. Pelo menos Miroku estava divertindo lady Kagome e desviando a sua atenção, e ele não teve que suportar o seu olhar direto mais do que uma ou duas vezes. E depois que a refeição acabou, conseguiu escapar inteiramente, com a desculpa de despachar a maioria dos seus homens, no que ela não fez a menor objeção, pois a sua força descomunal obviamente a deixava nervosa, e com razão. Ele não se permitiu a opção de simplesmente capturá-la com essa força superior, e ponto final. Isso apenas levaria à matança desnecessária do seu povo, que adição sub-reptícia evitaria.


	9. Chapter 9

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Nove_**

— O que foi que você descobriu, Miroku?

— O quarto dela fica na torre norte, mas só pode ser alcançado pela escada na torre leste que você subiu com ela hoje de manhã.

Inuyasha se afastou da janela estreita de onde se disparavam flechas, da qual estivera observando a atividade no pátio interno.

— É, eu me lembro de ter visto um corredor comprido que atravessava diretamente a parede, como na galeria acima do salão. Sua fonte mencionou o que mais há lá em cima?

— O quarto do senhor feudal e os alojamentos das mulheres, onde dormem as damas e as criadas.

— Então não pode haver erros, e nenhum barulho para perturbar as mulheres. É a nossa carroça de provisões que notei na frente de um dos depósitos?

— É — foi Kouga quem replicou. — Ginta levou os homens de Totosai de volta ao acampamento e mandou um deles voltar com a carroça. Já foi carregada com os grãos que Miroku conseguiu comprar.

— Não até enchê-la, espero.

— Não, haverá espaço de sobra para a senhora. Inuyasha assentiu antes de olhar para Haku e Kohaku.

— Já decidiram qual dos dois irá com ela?

— Kohaku — respondeu Haku —, já que é menor e ocupará menos espaço na carroça.

— Sou dois centímetros e meio menor — resmungou Kohaku —, o que não é grande...

— Mais magricela, então Haku abriu um sorriso.

Miroku soltou uma risadinha abafada, assistindo ao diálogo.

— Quer dizer que Haku decidiu que Kohaku decidiu ser volun tário? Anime-se, Kohaku. Sua tarefa será a mais importante. Terá que vigiar para que a senhora não balance a carroça, nem faça o mínimo ruído para alertar os guardas até passarmos pelo portão externo. O que acha, Inuyasha? Será que ele consegue? Não é muito maior do que ela.

— Dois centímetros e meio maior — zombou Haku

— Você consegue, Kohaku? — perguntou Inuyasha diretamente ao rapaz, falando com toda a seriedade. — Porque se não conseguir, e a senhora puder avisar as sentinelas da sua presença, teremos que sair da fortaleza lutando. Sabe quantas vidas se perderão se chegarmos a isso?

— Eu o farei — disse Kohaku com firmeza, e agora com animação; depois lançou a Haku um olhar superior, antes de perguntar: — Mas qual é o meu motivo para estar na carroça?

— Certamente você não chamará a atenção, mas se isso acontecer finja que está doente, tão doente que não consegue montar.

— Alguns gemidos e ânsias de vômito ajudarão a convencer qualquer um e servirão também para encobrir quaisquer ruídos que a senhora possa fazer — acrescentou Miroku. — E nossos homens vão cercar a carroça, embora não de modo ostensivo. Todos foram avisa dos para impedir que alguém chegue perto demais.

— Mais alguma pergunta? — indagou Inuyasha. Recebendo o silêncio em resposta, concluiu: — Então começamos à meia-noite. Haku e eu vamos pegar a senhora. Kouga, você fica esperando do lado de fora, debaixo da ponte curta na escada. Enquanto Miroku distrai o guarda no anexo, eu passarei a senhora para você, portanto fique pronto logo que a porta se abrir. Tem que levá-la para a carroça e esperar ali com ela até Kohaku vir tomar o seu lugar. Certifique-se de estar bem escondido quando os portões se abrirem para deixar Ginta entrar. Sua mensagem de que nosso acampamento foi atacado por bandidos será a desculpa de que precisamos para partir. Mandarei que o intendente seja acordado para nos escoltar para fora daqui, a fim de que não haja demora.

— E se ele quiser acordar a senhora? — indagou Miroku.

— Então trate de usar a sua lábia para que não queira. Mas para que acordá-la? Somos uma força de partida, não estamos pedindo para entrar. Pronto, é só. Durmam o quanto puderem até a hora de começar, pois Ginta já mandou os homens de Totosai à frente, e nós viajaremos o resto da noite e manhã adentro depois que nos juntarmos aos outros. Basta que um homem fique acordado para despertá-lo, Kouga, mas providencie no sentido de que os outros fiquem preparados para partir no momento em que sejam acordados, para que seja preciso apenas pegar os cavalos. Haku nos despertará aqui na fortaleza para retirar a senhora, e devemos estar de volta às nossas camas para sermos despertados de novo quando Ginta chegar.

— Então não há mais nada para fazer agora — disse Miroku, dispensando os demais.

Inuyasha foi até a mesa para encher a sua taça com vinho importado.

— Conseguiu o pergaminho com o capelão e escreveu o aviso? Miroku fez que sim, retirando o bilhete de dentro da túnica para lhe entregar.

— Devemos deixá-lo no quarto dela. Quem entrar para desper tá-la de manhã o encontrará. Mas você acha que é realmente necessá rio? Com esse Sir William ainda acamado, não há ninguém aqui para ir no nosso encalço.

— Não ouviu dizer que ela tem outros vassalos? Pode ter man dado buscar um ou dois hoje, e provavelmente mandou, depois do ataque desta manhã. Ela agora estará considerando a necessidade de ficar mais protegida até que se realize a tal boda pretendida. Não é inconcebível que chegue uma grande força amanhã, ou logo após.

— É, entendo o seu ponto de vista—admitiu Miroku.—Mas será que atenderão o aviso?

— Não sabem que tipo de homem sou ou o que sou capaz de fazer, portanto por que não atenderiam? Acha mesmo que arriscariam a vida dela para tê-la de volta, quando ela acabará voltando para casa incólume?

— Incólume, mas com um marido que não lhe agrada, e nem a eles.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Isso nada tem a ver conosco.

— Cabe a Totosai fazer com que seus homens e Shefford o aceitem, depois do fato consumado.

Miroku girou o vinho na sua taça, fitando-o pensativo.

— Em tais assuntos, o homem em geral espera até haver um bebê a caminho para fortalecer a sua posição. Totosai é um tanto velho para ainda ser fértil. Poderá ser capaz de dormir com ela, mas não a engravidará. Shefford saberá disso, e também que não haverá futuros herdeiros. Poderá decidir abandonar a senhora e retomar Clydon para si.

— Novamente, isso não nos diz respeito. Logo que a entregarmos, encerramos este serviço. Com o dinheiro de Totosai, tenho agora mais do que o suficiente para fazer frente ao preço de Millers, mesmo que ele pense em aumentá-lo de novo.

As últimas palavras foram ditas com tanto rancor que Miroku teve que rir.

— O homem não sabe o que quer. Pensei que você o mataria quando acrescentou mais mil marcos, da última vez. Quem sabe desta vez você vai descobrir, afinal de contas, que ele resolveu não vender Farring Cross.

— Morda a língua, Miroku. Quero aquela propriedade no sul. Quero-a tanto que não penso noutra coisa.

— Existem outras propriedades à venda — lembrou-lhe Miroku, razoavelmente.

— É, com terras sem valor, ou fortalezas em ruínas, o que significaria que eu teria que continuar alugando a minha espada por outros dez anos só para pagar os consertos. Farring Cross pode ser um castelo pequeno, mas está em excelente estado, as defesas fortes, a terra aproveitável, e os camponeses semilivres sadios.

— Mas não vale o preço que Millers está pedindo agora por ele.

— Para mim vale, Miroku. Com que então o homem é ganancioso, não é? Foi por isso que esperei até ter mil marcos extras para fazer frente a um novo preço, caso ele se atreva a isso. Terei Farring Cross até o fim do mês.

— É. — Miroku suspirou. — Vai ser bom deitar a cabeça no mesmo lugar noite após noite, para variar. Francamente, estou cansado de dormir ao relento e viajar de um lado para outro desta ilha.

— Você poderia ter seguido o seu caminho à hora que quisesse — lembrou-lhe Inuyasha.

— E deixar você sem ninguém com quem gritar, exceto aquela garotada que adotou?

— Sujeito convencido — bufou Inuyasha, mas com os cantos da boca suavizados. — Suma e me deixe em paz. E peça desculpas por mim à senhora, pois não lhes farei companhia na refeição noturna. Diga-lhe que não durmo há dois dias, e você não quis me acordar. Quanto menos eu a vir, melhor.

Miroku soltou uma risadinha abafada.

— Ela o irritou, foi?

— Você não sabe da missa a metade.

— Prefere que eu vá buscá-la quando for a hora?

— Não, amarrá-la será o único prazer que tirarei deste serviço — replicou Inuyasha.

* * *

**_Olá galera, segue mais dois capítulos._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Dez_**

Foi uma trabalheira, passar de uma extremidade do salão à outra sem acordar nenhum dos moradores do castelo que ali dormiam ou alertar as poucas sentinelas que passavam pelos arcos abertos da galeria que dava para o salão. Na segunda vez que Haku tropeçou nos pés de alguém no escuro, Inuyasha o pegou e carregou debaixo do braço o restante do caminho até a escadaria.

— Pelas chagas, se tivéssemos uma velas.

— Seríamos vistos com mais facilidade — resmungou Inuyasha, baixinho.

Botou o garoto no chão para subirem as escadas estreitas, e tiveram a sorte de encontrar uma tocha de parede no alto, que Haku tomou emprestada para iluminar o longo corredor.

— É aqui, então? — sussurrou o rapaz, quando alcançaram a porta no final do corredor.

— Se a jovem de Miroku não informou errado. E esconda a luz quando eu abrir a porta. Não quero que a senhora acorde antes que eu chegue a ela.

A porta não estava trancada, mas sim bloqueada por uma enxerga colocada no chão diante dela. Inuyasha fechou a porta de novo e praguejou baixinho.

— O que foi? — indagou Haku.

— Uma das criadas está dormindo na frente da porta. Você vai ter que se espremer pela fresta e cuidar para que ela continue dormin do.

Os olhos de Haku viraram dois grandes círculos cor de turquesa.

— Quer que eu a mate

— Dormindo, imbecil, não "jamais acorde". Uma pancadinha de leve na cabeça com o cabo da sua espada deverá resolver o problema. E trate de andar ligeiro.

Haku colocou a tocha no suporte de parede ao lado da porta antes de se esgueirar para dentro. Dali a meio minuto estava de volta, escancarando a porta.

— Não era ela, era ele — sussurrou Haku, a surpresa bem evidente. — Aquele rapaz...

— Já adivinho quem é — replicou Inuyasha, enojado. — Traga as tiras. Vamos cuidar primeiro da senhora, depois você pode amarrar o "guarda".

— Já amarrei. — Ante a sobrancelha erguida de Inuyasha, Haku emendou, com um sorriso: — Só as mãos. O senhor mandou andar ligeiro.

— É verdade — resmungou Inuyasha. — Vamos acabar logo com isto, então.

Com a porta aberta, a luz da tocha invadiu alguns metros do quarto, mas iluminou fracamente o restante da área. Contudo, era luz suficiente para o que tinham que fazer.

O quarto não era grande, embora também não fosse muito peque no. Na verdade, era quase idêntico ao que fora dado para o uso de Inuyasha. Jakotsu estava jogado ao lado da porta, para onde Haku o empurrara. A cama se situava no centro de uma das paredes, com os cortinados cerrados. Várias peças atulhavam o quarto, algumas mesas e banquinhos, uma arca de madeira ao pé da cama, um grande braseiro onde ardera há pouco um fogo, necessário até mesmo nesta tempera tura mais cálida do final da primavera.

Cuidadosamente, Inuyasha descerrou as cortinas da cama o suficien te para espiar para dentro. Ela estava lá, não mais do que um montinho sob as cobertas, encimado por madeixas negras espalhadas no traves seiro. Era ela. Mesmo na semi-escuridão do espaço fechado, pôde ver a brancura do rosto pequeno, brejeiro, as sobrancelhas escuras e enviesadas, aquele lábio inferior que fazia beicinho enquanto dormia.

Hesitou um momento. Logo que ela acordasse e o visse no seu quarto, não haveria como recuar. Ela pertencia a Totosai, nas boas ou más situações. E ele sabia que seriam más. Mas ele teria Farring Cross, a sua própria terra, conquistada com o seu esforço, não ganha de presente, como o seu meio-irmão mais moço ganhara a dele. Inuyasha tivera que trabalhar pelo que queria porque sua mãe não passara de uma simples aldeã, enquanto que a mãe do seu irmão fora uma dama — não casada com o pai deles, mas mesmo assim uma dama. Exclu sivamente por este motivo, o seu filho, tão bastardo quanto Inuyasha, mas mais moço do que Inuyasha, fora nomeado herdeiro do pai, criado com todos os privilégios concedidos a um precioso herdeiro.

Não, Inuyasha não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir qualquer coisa por esta dama dormindo tão inocentemente no seu casto leito. Havia pouquíssimos meios para um homem ganhar o tipo de dinheiro de que precisava sem roubar, portanto não podia ser tão escrupuloso quanto poderia ditar a sua consciência. E ela era apenas mais uma herdeira, por quem se lutaria e que pertenceria ao mais forte, este sendo Totosai, porque o contratara. Não passava de mais um serviço para ele, o último, se tudo corresse bem. Assim sendo, não hesitou mais.

Os olhos da jovem se abriram no instante em que a mão de Inuyasha deslizou sobre a sua boca, sem cor na escuridão, arregalados e apavo rados. Ele percebeu a suavidade de seus lábios, mas apenas um segundo, pois teve que fazer mais pressão quando a mãozinha dela veio lhe empurrar o braço. Debruçou-se sobre ela para manter o outro braço preso sob a coberta enquanto trocava a mão por uma mordaça que prendeu no lugar rapidamente com uma tira de pano. A mão livre da moça não conseguiu detê-lo, não importa o quanto puxasse ou empurrasse.

Ela gemeu, porque ele lhe puxara o cabelo ao amarrar a mordaça, mas Inuyasha se enrijeceu, sem saber o que havia causado o gemido, e se afastou dela imediatamente. Pensara que não se comoveria com nada, mas aquele som tocou-lhe um ponto sensível, o suficiente para deixá-lo furioso consigo mesmo, com ela, com a vida em geral.

— Haku! — O rapaz meteu a cabeça imediatamente pela corti na. — Amarre-lhe as mãos e os pés. — Mas o rapaz não se mexeu, e Inuyasha praguejou baixinho quando olhou para baixo e viu que a coberta tinha se deslocado o bastante para revelar que a dama estava nua por baixo dela. — Segure-a firme.

Inuyasha saiu furioso da cama para remexer na arca que vira. Voltou e enfiou uma túnica curta e sem mangas pela cortina.

— Quer que eu vista nela? — ouviu Haku exclamar com voz estridente, horrorizado.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes.

— Quero, e ande logo com isso.

Haku deu a Kagome um olhar cheio de desculpas antes de lhe enfiar a túnica pela cabeça. Porém, foi só até onde conseguiu chegar. Ela agora soltara as duas mãos e ele mal conseguia mantê-la na cama. Ele não era nenhum Inuyasha.

— Ela não deixa! — disse Haku, desesperado.

— Ela vai deixar, ou será levada daqui nua.

Depois disso, nada mais se ouviu atrás da cortina. Inuyasha esperou vários momentos mais para a dama estar vestida, depois escancarou o cortinado para arrancar a coberta da cama. Enquanto Haku lutava para amarrar-lhe os pulsos com as tiras de pano que tinham trazido para este fim, Inuyasha esticou a coberta no chão.

— Ainda não acabou?

— Ela não quer tornar as coisas fáceis — sibilou Haku em resposta.

Com um resmungo feroz de irritação, Inuyasha voltou para a cama e agarrou as mãos de Kagome para uni-las, enquanto Haku acabava de envolver os pulsos com as tiras. Fez o mesmo com os pés, ignorando os olhares furiosos que ela agora lhe lançava. Terminando, ergueu-a da cama.

— Prenda agora o rapaz — disse Inuyasha para Haku antes de deixar Kagome sobre a coberta. Uma mão no seu peito, logo abaixo dos seios, conservava-a no lugar. — Calma, senhora — disse ele, então menos rude. — Não a estamos levando para lhe fazer mal. — Ouviu em resposta uma enxurrada de murmúrios engrolados de trás da mordaça, altos o suficiente para fazê-lo se inclinar mais e acrescentar: — Se for sem fazer barulho, ninguém vai se ferir. Se chamar a atenção para si, haverá muitas mortes. Por acaso acha que seus homens, no estado em que estão, podem me deter?

Ficou satisfeito ao não ouvir mais nenhum barulho feito por ela, que também parou de se retorcer sob as suas mãos. Dali a um momento Haku voltou para se ajoelhar ao seu lado, e os dois juntos enrolaram Kagome na grossa coberta. Isto não apenas a prendia com mais seguran ça, mas também a ocultava e abafaria melhor qualquer barulho que pudesse fazer.

— Será que ela não precisa de mais roupas além da túnica? — perguntou Haku, enquanto Inuyasha pegava o embrulho comprido para jogá-lo sobre o ombro.

— Ela pode ir nua para Totosai, no que me diz respeito — disse Inuyasha, e aí se lembrou de que ainda levaria dias até ela ser entregue para Totosai. — Está bem — corrigiu, de mau humor. — Pegue um ou dois vestidos na arca e traga-os.

Dali a momentos estavam ambos retornando pelo corredor até a escadaria. Lá embaixo, Haku seguiu na frente, pronto para usar o cabo da espada de novo caso algum criado acordasse e os visse, mas foi desnecessário. Os moradores do castelo tinham trabalhado demais durante o dia e estavam agora mortos para o mundo.

Do outro lado do salão, Miroku esperava junto à escadaria que levava ao segundo andar e ao anexo, onde um guarda estava de vigia na entrada. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele desceu para afastar o guarda do posto, e dali a mais um minuto Inuyasha pôde passar o embrulho para Kouga, do outro lado da porta.

No andar de cima, esperaram pela volta de Miroku. Ele sorria ao voltar.

— Não tiveram problemas com a senhora?

— Não, só precisamos agora esperar pela chegada de Ginta.

— Foi fácil demais — comentou Haku — E se Ginta se atrasar ou...

— Morda a língua — retrucou Inuyasha — Ginta vai voltar dentro de uma hora, portanto voltem para as camas a fim de poderem ser "acordados" para receber a sua mensagem.

— Idiota! Só uma camada de sacos! Mais do que isso poderá esma gá-la.

Essas foram as últimas palavras que Kagome ouviu durante muito tempo. E ela foi não apenas esmagada, como quase fora sufocada por um saco colocado sem querer sobre o seu rosto Se não conseguisse virar o rosto para o lado, eles teriam um bela surpresa quando fossem tirá-la dali.

Ela não precisava ver para saber que fora posta na carroça de provisões, escondida sob os sacos de grão que Kinnosuke lhes vendera antes. Era a única maneira de contrabandeá-la para fora de Clydon, e pelo que ouvira a intenção deles era exatamente essa.

Ficara sabendo de outras coisas também, sem que fosse preciso lhe dizer. Claro que vira quem a estava raptando. E só podia haver um motivo para isso. Que o rapto fora planejado, não se tratando de um capricho, fora indicado pela menção de que iria ser levada a Totosai, fosse este quem fosse. Aquele gigante burro nem mesmo a estava levando para si mesmo. Isso ela até entenderia. Afinal, aquele que se casasse com ela, quer fosse um cavaleiro sem terras ou um grande senhor feudal, teria Clydon enquanto jurasse servir a lorde Naoki. Mas dar-se a todo esse trabalho por outra pessoa? Taisho devia estar ganhando uma fortuna para fazer isto. Era a única resposta.

Kagome também concluíra pelo seu jeito que ele ainda estava zangado com ela por causa de Jakotsu, que não aceitara o seu pedido de desculpas. Desejava agora jamais tê-lo feito. Como se atrevia ele a se enfurecer com um pequeno insulto, quando o tempo todo estivera planejando isto?

Estava vexadíssima de saber que acolhera a víbora na sua casa, que até lhe fora grata. A verdade é que ele a salvara por conveniência, não por um gesto nobre em seu benefício. Traição, embuste, mentiras. Que cavaleiro nobre! Mas a sua credulidade não podia ser corrigida agora. Ela estava muitíssimo bem capturada. Mesmo que a trama deles fosse descoberta, Taisho tinha razão. Os seus homens não poderiam nem sonhar em derrotar os dele e apenas pagariam com as vidas a tentativa. E a ajuda mais breve que ela podia esperar só ocorreria dali a vários dias. Poderia já estar casada a essa altura, dependendo da distância a que se encontrava o tal Totosai. Quem diabos era ele?

Kagome resmungou, sentindo um peso novo na barriga, logo retira do. Mas não lhe retiraram o saco. Quer dizer que tinha companhia, não é? Sim, decididamente havia alguém se mexendo na carroça, balançando-a. E ela também podia ouvir outros sons, ao longe. A coberta e os sacos destinados a ocultá-la e mantê-la quieta dificulta vam a audição. Estavam de partida agora, ou estava apenas sendo vigiada, para que ficasse sossegada? Como se pudesse se mexer ao menos um pouquinho, enrolada como estava na coberta!

— Tome, Kohaku, fique com isto.

— O que é?

— Umas roupas para ela. Não houve tempo de vesti-la direito.

— É?

— Ai, ai, é melhor se livrar desses pensamentos. Ela é muito velha para você, e além disso é comprometida.

— O que tem a idade a ver com isso, quando Totosai tem idade para ser trisavô dela?

— Como você exagera. Bisavô já era o bastante. E agora fique quieto, estão abrindo o portão interno. Lembre-se de gemer, se for preciso.

— Eu sei o que fazer, Haku. E você trate de ir montando no seu cavalo, se não quiser ficar para trás.

A carroça começou a se mexer, e rapidamente. Kagome se perguntou que desculpa podiam ter usado para partir antes da manhã, mas logo sentiu as sacudidelas bruscas da ponte nova que cruzava a vala seca e só pôde pensar no seu desconforto. O rapaz também foi sacolejado, e a certa altura caiu sobre ela. Kagome gemeu quando o seu joelho deslizou por entre dois sacos e atingiu-lhe a coxa.

— Shh, senhora! — ela o ouviu sibilar. — Não vai ter que ficar aí embaixo muito tempo mais.

Kagome rangeu os dentes contra o pedaço de pano na sua boca. O cãozinho traiçoeiro, ele e aquele outro rapaz de cara de anjo. O tempo todo eles sabiam o que pretendiam fazer, e no entanto a tarde inteira os dois jovens escudeiros sorriram e flertaram com as suas damas mais moças, e ela só via expressões inocentes quando, por acaso, olhava para eles. Os outros também, os jovens cavaleiros e Sir Miroku, com seus sorrisos e pilhérias e jeito simpático, todos trapaceiros, todos canalhas desprezíveis no seu fingimento, os planos sujos já feitos. Inuyasha Taisho pelo menos tivera a decência de evitá-la o resto do dia. Fosse porque estivesse com raiva ou porque não conseguisse dissimular tão facilmente quanto os outros, pelo menos havia alguma honestidade na sua atitude — insuficiente, entretanto, para alertá-la ou para lhe servir de alguma coisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Onze_**

— Pelas chagas divinas, nunca vi tantas caras desapontadas juntas — comentou Miroku enquanto entravam lentamente no novo acampa mento, cerca de uma hora depois do nascer do sol. — As meretrizes fugiram todas ontem, Ginta?

— Com a quantia que ganham por uma noite conosco? — ironi zou Ginta. — Não é provável.

— Então o que está havendo com os homens de Totosai?

— Você não vai querer saber.

Miroku franziu o cenho ao ver Ginta balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, e ele gritou para os que estavam próximos:

— Cuidado! Lady Kagura já viu o seu amo!

Um borrão marrom disparou pelo acampamento e saltou sobre o corcel de Inuyasha. O cavalo imenso nem bufou, já acostumado a esta presença, embora os outros cavalos de guerra se empinassem e avan çassem, e deu algum trabalho controlá-los. Houve muitas imprecações, mas finalmente Inuyasha estava sorrindo, e ninguém praguejou muito alto. E a criatura que causara a comoção estava indiferente a ela, aninhada agora no seu local favorito sobre o ombro largo de Inuyasha, meio enrolada no seu pescoço.

— O que você estava dizendo, Ginta? — perguntou Inuyasha da sua posição à direita de Ginta.

— Eu estava?

— Sobre os homens de Totosai.

— Ah. — Ginta ficou mortificado por ter sido apanhado implican do com Miroku. Nenhum dos dois sabia que Inuyasha estivera escutando a conversa. — Talvez deva conversar com o chefe dos soldados. Duvido que acredite, vindo de mim.

— Conte-me assim mesmo.

O tom de voz não admitia discussões.

— Pelo que entendi, se tivéssemos demorado mais um dia para capturar a senhora, teríamos lutado contra os homens de Totosai, não contra os dela.

— Como assim?

— O ano de serviço deles com Totosai termina hoje.

— E daí?

— E daí que eles não pretendem voltar para ele. Se ainda estives sem hoje em Clydon, teriam oferecido seus serviços à senhora de Clydon.

— E contado a ela os nossos planos? — indagou Miroku, ofendi do.

— É. Aparentemente, eles odeiam Totosai, mas ele os havia pago antecipadamente, portanto não podiam abandonar o seu serviço. Assim, até completar um ano, permaneceram leais a ele.

Miroku soltou um assobio.

— Incrível. Uma questão de poucas horas fez toda a diferença em nosso êxito, porque esses palermas cumpriram fielmente o seu con trato. Isto é levar a lealdade mal empregada um pouco longe, especial mente quando a senhora teria ficado eternamente agradecida se eles tivessem se unido a ela, e eles deviam estar sabendo.

Ginta assentiu.

— Eis aí o motivo das caras azedas desta manhã.

— Mestre Scott lhe contou tudo isso? — indagou Inuyasha

— Sim.

— Acha que ele ainda abordará a senhora? Ginta sacudiu a cabeça.

— O senhor agora está com ela, portanto ela não está mais em posição de contratar pessoa alguma. Eles são apenas quatorze a mais do que nós, e nossos quatro cavaleiros compensam a diferença. Eles podem ser burros, mas não tanto

— Eles se alugarão para nós, então? — perguntou Miroku.

— Sim, e de bom grado.

— Então por que estavam dispostos a servir à senhora? — indagou Inuyasha

Ginta soltou uma risadinha abafada.

— Por vingança. Odeiam tanto Totosai que não querem que ele tenha essa sorte. Mas já que perderam esta oportunidade, e estão sabendo disso, agora tratarão de si mesmos.

Inuyasha resmungou, satisfeito por ora, mas teria que falar pessoal mente com o chefe dos soldados.

— Farring Cross não é suficientemente grande para sustentar todos eles, sem contar com os meus homens, e eu nem sou dono dela ainda. Talvez eu possa fazer uso de vinte... diga a mestre Scott que acertarei algo com ele, que venha falar comigo depois de acamparmos, logo mais. No momento, preciso desenrolar a senhora e escutar seus gritos e exigências enquanto durar a minha paciência. Partimos dentro de uma hora.

— Ela não vai ficar muito tempo sem mordaça — previu Ginta quando Inuyasha se virou para voltar para a carroça de provisões.

— Talvez — replicou Miroku, pensativo — Mas você não demo rou muito na sua presença ontem, como nós. Não viu com que facilidade ela assume o comando. Há muito tempo que está sozinha, afinal, quase dois anos sem um homem para contradizê-la. É provável que seja Inuyasha a gritar e fazer exigências, se tiver que lidar com ela.

— É provável que ele aja assim de qualquer jeito, independente mente da reação dela — riu-se Ginta

Kagome dera um jeito de dormir o resto da noite. Já que não podia enxergar ou se mexer ou fazer coisa alguma para escapar, só lhe restava a opção de dormir, especialmente quando ainda estava exausta de um dos dias mais estafantes de sua vida. E acondicionada como estava entre os sacos, e com a coberta grossa ainda ajudando, a viagem não fora tão penosa quanto poderia ter sido, não o bastante para deixá-la acordada. A retirada do seu cobertor de sacos não a despertou.

Mas ser erguida com pouca delicadeza foi o bastante para despertá-la do sono mais profundo.

Estava sendo transportada num par de braços rijos, mas não sabia de quem seriam. Nenhuma palavra fora dita perto o bastante para ela escutar, embora houvesse numerosos sons à sua volta, sons vagos e remotos através da espessura da coberta. Encontraria agora o tal Totosai? Pelo menos a desenrolariam.

Em seguida a este pensamento foi posta no chão e literalmente desenrolada da coberta, rolando ainda alguns metros com o ímpeto. Parou de cara para baixo, o nariz enterrado na grama grossa, o cheiro forte quase a sufocando. Bem, o que esperava? Taisho dissera que pouco se importava se ela fosse nua para Totosai. Rolar pelo chão aos seus pés e quase nua não era melhor. Mas quando rolou o corpo até ficar de lado e conseguiu usar os pulsos atados e um cotovelo para se sentar, encontrou presentes apenas o gigante e seu escudeiro mais novo.

Fora levada a uma barraca, não muito grande e inteiramente vazia, embora houvesse um ou dois lugares onde a grama estava achatada, indicando que algo estivera ali antes mas fora removido ou guardado. O acampamento dele, então, mas para onde tinha ido o restante dos homens? A luz que entrava pelas paredes revelava que era de manhã. Presumia que não iriam se demorar muito ali.

O garoto, Kohaku, estava ao lado do gigante, com um ar meio espantado, como se não esperasse que Kagome fosse ser tratada de modo tão descuidado. Segurava um bolo de roupas num braço e um banquinho no outro. Finalmente se lembrou do banquinho e pousou-o no chão. Taisho estava agachado, provavelmente para não se curvar numa barraca que não era grande o bastante para o seu tamanho. Não parecia mais simpático do que de costume, as sobrancelhas douradas unidas, os lábios comprimidos sobre os dentes cerrados. Era evidente que não tinha a menor vontade de estar perto dela, embora achasse, sabe-se lá por que, que era sua a tarefa de lidar com ela.

Provou a conclusão anterior de Kagome quando ficou de pé para se aproximar mais e não pôde ficar ereto. Depois voltou a se agachar ao seu lado, pegando as mãos atadas que repousavam no seu colo.

— Cuide dos pés dela, Kohaku — ordenou, sem olhar para o garoto. — Não temos o dia todo para perder aqui.

Nada lhe dissera, não a olhara nos olhos, nem o estava fazendo agora, concentrando-se unicamente nos nós dos pulsos que estava tentando desatar. Kohaku fora se ajoelhar ao lado dela, que estava sentada sobre os pés, sem que ele lhe pedisse, ela os estendeu para o lado para que pudesse alcançá-los. Infelizmente, isso a desequili brou, e um dos ombros caiu mais do que o outro, fazendo com que o tecido frouxo da túnica também caísse até a metade do seu braço.

O ar frio de encontro à pele nua fez as faces de Kagome ficarem instantaneamente vermelhas. Não podia ter ficado mais horrorizada se estivesse sentada ali inteiramente nua, pois então teria sido algo intencional, objetivando humilhá-la e constrangê-la. Isto era acidental e muito mais embaraçoso, porque não deveria ter acontecido de maneira alguma, embora ainda não tivesse sido notado. E pior ainda, quando ela tentou erguer as mãos para recolocar o pano no ombro, antes que sua pequena e breve nudez fosse notada, o gigante cretino se recusou a soltar-lhe os pulsos, provavelmente achando que estava tentando resistir à sua tentativa de libertá-la, embora as razões que pudessem levá-lo a pensar que ela não queria ser libertada fugis sem à sua compreensão.

Um olhar para o lado revelou que o garoto era mais observador do que o homem. Estava paralisado, olhos arregalados, queixo caído, fitando-a. Mas não passava de um garoto, disse consigo mesma, embora ficasse ainda mais rubra. Eram os olhos do homem que Kagome queria evitar. Endireitar o ombro, porém, foi um erro, pois somente deixou à mostra mais um pedaço de pele, o que ela só veio a descobrir muito tarde.

Desesperadamente, tentou erguer as mãos de novo — e o horror finalmente se tornou real. Os olhos de Taisho se ergueram, irritados, mas não ultrapassaram o seio nu que o fitava na cara.

Kagome gemeu por baixo da mordaça, mas ninguém pareceu ouvir. Surpreso, Taisho segurou com mais força as tiras no seu pulso, embora os dedos tivessem parado de mexer nos nós. Ela ainda não podia erguer as mãos, e ele simplesmente lhe fitou o seio, como o garoto estava fazendo, como se nenhum dos dois jamais tivesse visto um antes. Kagome nem ao menos podia tentar ficar de pé para dar-lhes as costas. Mesmo que o homem lhe soltasse os punhos, pôr-se de joelhos para ficar de pé só serviria para empurrar os seios na cara dele.

Embora isso pudesse lhe tirar aquele olhar confuso, ela não estava com vontade de tentar. Certos homens poderiam considerar aquilo um convite, e se ele pensasse assim...

Foi Kohaku quem finalmente veio em seu socorro, embora pareces se constrangido ao fazê-lo. Suas faces ficaram rubras quando caiu em si e percebeu que Kagome não poderia remediar sozinha a situação. Moveu a mão hesitante na sua direção, polegar e indicador estendidos, tremendo, e com todo o cuidado, como se fosse morrer se tocasse de fato na pele, puxou a fazenda do braço e recolocou-a no ombro.

O fato de a parte de cima da túnica ter-se enganchado na ponta do seio e feito enrugar o mamilo antes de cobri-lo só teve importância para o homem que ainda o fitava. Kagome ficou simplesmente aliviada por estar parcialmente decente de novo. Nem mesmo aqueles olhos cor de violeta encontrando os seus pelo mais breve dos segundos, antes de baixar para os seus pulsos, conseguiram perturbá-la de novo. O mal estava feito. Melhor esquecer, como ele parecia estar disposto a fazer.

Mas ela se perguntou o que acontecera à fisionomia zangada durante aquele breve momento em que ele erguera os olhos para ela. Zangado, Inuyasha Taisho ainda era bonito. Confuso, era devastador, mas ela preferia a fisionomia zangada. Podia respirar melhor quando ele era meramente bonito, embora não soubesse por quê.

E a testa franzida voltou, quando ainda teve dificuldade em soltá-la. Finalmente puxou o punhal, e embora os pulsos corressem um certo perigo, as tiras foram logo cortadas. Um rápido movimento junto dos pés e da face, e o restante das tiras de pano também foi ao chão.

Se ao menos ele tivesse feito isso desde o começo, pensou Kagome ressentida, ela não teria esse incidente embaraçoso entre eles para influir no que estava sentindo. Tinha todo o direito de repreendê-lo pelo que lhe fizera, mas no momento desejava apenas que ele sumis se.

Mas ele não sumiu. Puxou o banquinho e sentou bem na frente dela. O fato de não lhe ter oferecido o banquinho não era mais do que podia esperar dele, depois de todo o resto. O homem era o cavaleiro menos galante que já conhecera. E se ele achava que ela ia continuar sentada nesta posição humilhante aos seus pés, estava maluco.

Kagome ignorou-o momentaneamente enquanto cuspia fora o pano da boca e movimentava o queixo para aliviar a rigidez. Levou mais um momento esfregando os pulsos antes de ficar lentamente de pé. Com o máximo de dignidade que pôde arranjar, tendo os cabelos embaraçados a cair pelos ombros e usando apenas uma túnica fina que mal lhe cobria os joelhos, encaminhou-se para onde a sua coberta fora jogada, no lado da barraca, e vestiu-a como se fosse um manto. Só então se dignou a encarar o inimigo.

— Então, Sir Cavaleiro — começou ela, num tom enganadoramente amável —, se tem algo a me dizer, faça-o rapidamente. Não consigo suportar a sua presença por muito tempo.

Isto o irritou o bastante para fazê-lo ficar prontamente de pé, só que esqueceu que não cabia na barraca. Kagome quase riu ao ver a sua expressão quando a cabeça bateu no teto, balançando tanto as paredes que a barraca corria o risco de desabar. Ele foi forçado a se sentar de novo, onde a sua nova raiva ainda intimidava, mas não tanto quanto se estivesse se agigantando acima dela.

— Estou vendo que o sentimento é mútuo — disse ela antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, roubando a sua fala e deixando-o ainda mais furioso. — Pelo menos temos isso em comum; portanto, se tiver uma língua que não fale apenas mentiras, faça-a funcionar.

Viu que desta vez ele teve que se esforçar para permanecer sentado, embora logo recuperasse o controle, dirigindo-se, em voz muito alta, a Kohaku:

— Amordace-a!

Kagome se enrijeceu e se voltou para o jovem desafortunado antes que ele pudesse dar um passo em sua direção.

— Toque em mim, garoto, e soco os seus ouvidos com tanta força que vai escutar sinos durante uma semana. Se ele é covarde demais para ouvir o que tenho a dizer, que venha me amordaçar pessoalmente. Ele faz isso tão gentilmente.

Os seus olhos cor do céu pareciam ainda mais claros ao pousar de novo no cavaleiro, desafiando-o a tentar.

— Covarde, senhora? Pouco me importa o que pense de mim, mas está perdendo tempo...

— É — interrompeu a moça, com desdém. — Um cavaleiro mal nascido não se importaria, e os seus modos afirmam que o é.

— Acertou em cheio — resmungou ele em resposta.

Era constrangedor que um insulto premeditado acabasse sendo a pura verdade. E talvez ela estivesse abusando um pouco da sorte ao provocá-lo deliberadamente. Ele agora parecia prestes a estourar, o corpo se contendo com enorme esforço para não vir atrás dela e esganá-la. Bem, deixara bem claro a sua opinião e seu desdém. Melhor escutar agora o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Bem — disse ela, com um suspiro —, então não vamos perder mais tempo, para que possamos nos despedir o mais breve possível. No entanto, não pôde se conter e acrescentou: — O que conseguiu com a sua fraude?

— Insiste em falar em mentiras e fraude, senhora, mas abriu os seus portões para mim.

— Porque você fingiu ajudar!

— E ajudei. O que não fiz foi chacinar o resto do seu povo para retirá-la de Clydon ontem, o que podia ter sido feito com muita facilidade. Se a sua dignidade mal empregada não vale aquelas vidas, é só dizer.

Isso realmente a acalmou. Sabia muito bem que se ele a tivesse tirado de lá de outra maneira, teria deixado atrás de si inúmeros cadáveres.

— Nada disso altera o fato de que não tinha nenhum direito de me tirar de lá — disse num tom mais brando, porém igualmente amargo — Você não veio da parte do meu senhor, como afirmou.

— Engano seu, senhora — respondeu ele com satisfação. — como seu prometido, lorde Totosai é o seu senhor, e estou agindo em nome dele. E ele tem o direito de capturá-la e forçá-la a honrar o contrato de noivado com ele. Se foi idéia sua ou de Shefford pô-lo de lado, não importa. Ele não aceita tal posição.

Kagome ouviu-o com muita calma, depois o confundiu, sorrindo para ele.

— Se acredita nessa bobagem, foi logrado. Meu noivo morreu há dois anos, pouco antes de meu pai partir para a Terra Santa. Não houve tempo antes da partida para providenciar outra aliança. Ele me encar regou de cuidar do assunto e, por meio de correspondência com ele, escolhi dois homens que ambos aprovávamos; era com um deles que eu iria me casar dentro de uma semana.

— Quem?

— Isso não lhe diz absolutamente respeito, a não ser pelo fato de que esse Totosai de quem falou não é um deles. Nunca sequer ouvi falar do homem, e se ele diz que tem um contrato, mente.

— Ou você mente.

Kagome empinou vivamente o queixo.

— Tenho as cartas de meu pai para provar o que digo.

— Então mostre-as.

— Idiota! — sibilou ela, exasperada. — Elas estão em Clydon.

— É o que quer que eu acredite, mas eu seria um idiota no dia em que aceitasse a palavra de uma dama — ironizou ele.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram ante o insulto indireto.

— Quer dizer que ainda pretende me levar ao seu senhor?

— Ele não é meu senhor, mas é o que farei, por quinhentos marcos você irá decididamente para ele. O que quero saber, senhora, é por que a minha tarefa foi tão facilitada. Por que estava tão mal protegida?

Kagome ainda estava tonta com a mísera quantia que lhe tinham oferecido para arruinar-lhe a vida. Quanto a querer obter respostas dela agora...

— Vá para o diabo, Taisho. Encerrei minha conversa com alguém tão irracionalmente teimoso. Aliás, não vou mais suportar a sua presença.

Assim dizendo, disparou, e sem pessoa alguma entre ela e a frente da barraca não foi difícil. O fato de ter saído do meio do acampamento inteiro levou-a a parar apenas momentaneamente. O rugido tonitruante que deixou para trás foi incentivo suficiente para acelerar-lhe o passo. E, descalça ou não, correu direto para o cavalo mais próximo que avistou, dando graças aos céus por ser um capão, e não um corcel, e já estar selado. Os homens em repouso à sua volta, sob as árvores e diante das fogueiras para cozinhar, simplesmente a fitaram boquiaber tos enquanto passava entre eles, surpresos demais para tomar qualquer atitude.

A despeito de não ter planejado a sua fuga, estava se saindo admiravelmente bem e até acreditava que podia realmente escapar, agora que chegara ao cavalo. Teria que se desfazer da coberta para montar no cavalo sem uma mão para ajudá-la, mas era um sacrifício pequeno a se fazer pelo sucesso. O cavalo não era muito alto, e logo que seu pé alcançou o estribo deu um jeito de chegar lá em cima.

Mas aí começaram os seus problemas. O menor deles foi a sua túnica ter subido até o meio das coxas quando montou. O cavalo não gostou do seu peso leve no ombro e apressou-se a deixar que ela o soubesse. Esse também não era o seu principal problema, pois tinha experiência com montadas difíceis. Seu maior problema era que todos os homens no acampamento tinham ficado de pé a esta altura, perfeitamente cônscios do que pretendia fazer. Formou-se uma parede sólida bloqueando as três direções que a afastariam do cavaleiro furioso, próximo demais para que pudesse ganhar velocidade a fim de furá-la. A única perspectiva viável era voltar por onde viera, atravessando o coração do acampamento. Se pudesse ganhar veloci dade suficiente para derrubar qualquer um que tentasse detê-la, ainda havia uma chance.

Não perdeu mais tempo pensando no assunto, simplesmente virou o cavalo e enterrou-lhe nos flancos os calcanhares nus. Desdenhosamente, ele se recusou a se mexer, e ainda por cima aqueles passos para o lado e movimentos bruscos de cabeça! Furiosa, Kagome fustigou-o com as rédeas que tinha apanhado numa das mãos, depois quase caiu no chão quando ele disparou. Mas era desta velocidade que estava precisando, e os primeiros homens que ousaram se meter no seu caminho pularam para o lado quando viram que os atropelaria mas não pararia.

Infelizmente, quanto mais se aproximava do fim do acampa mento, mais corajosos ficavam os homens, tentando pegar as rédeas, atingindo-lhe os joelhos quando erravam, buscando assustar o cavalo com o louco agitar dos braços. Um dos homens teve êxito ao se agarrar no seu braço, mas uma forte torção fez com que a soltasse antes que a desequilibrasse. E então viu Miroku de Houshi vindo em sua direção, mais alto do que todos os outros, mais capaz de alcançá-la devido à altura extra; se desviou dele e se viu cavalgando direto para Taisho do seu outro lado — tarde demais. Ele simplesmente estendeu o braço quando ela passou, arrancando-a do cavalo, o animal prosseguindo sozinho, enquanto se sentia como se tivesse dado de cara num muro de pedra.

Perdeu o fôlego ante o impacto do braço dele com a sua barriga, e o fato de ele continuar a apertá-la enquanto a segurava junto ao corpo não ajudou em nada na retomada da respiração. Mas logo que seus pulmões finalmente se encheram de ar, soltou um grito estridente de fúria ultrajada, metade por ter sido detida, metade por estar sendo carregada de volta à barraca, em vez de poder voltar pelos próprios pés.

— Cretino! Boçal filho do demônio! Larg... A palavra terminou abruptamente quando ele apertou a faixa de ferro ao redor da sua cintura. Ela então começou a se debater, dando chutes para trás, socando o braço e o ombro que podia alcançar. Mas ele parecia nem notar os seus esforços, simplesmente continuava a caminhar com ela praticamente sentada no quadril, os pés a longa distância do chão.

Quando a pousou no chão, foi diretamente diante da abertura da tenda. Pôde dar uma olhada no seu rosto então — estava conges tionado de raiva.

— Dona, você dá mais trabalho do que vale — resmungou ferozmente.

Se ele não tivesse dito isso, poderia ter ficado realmente com medo dele, pois a sua fisionomia era apavorante. Mas essas palavras tocaram num ponto sensível. E, além disso, se ele lhe batesse com um daqueles punhos feito maças que mantinha cerrados junto ao corpo, não sobreviveria para se preocupar com a possibilidade de que aquilo voltasse a acontecer.

— Não, é aí que você revela a sua imensa burrice, Taisho — disse com desdém. — O que eu valho muita gente sabe e torna o seu dinheiro de Judas insignificante. Clydon rende quatro vezes mais num só ano. Seu amigo Totosai sabe disso, você não. Imagino como ele vai rir da ninharia que teve de pagar para conquistar uma fortuna e o poder que vem por ela.

Em resposta às suas palavras, recebeu um leve empurrão no ombro que fez com que caísse de costas dentro da barraca.

— Tem cinco minutos para se vestir antes que esta barraca seja desarmada. Partimos em dez.

Foi só o que ele disse, ou melhor, gritou para ela. Nenhum comentário sobre o que ela dissera, apenas mude de roupa antes que a barraca seja desmontada. Ele realmente era um urso boçal, tanto no tamanho quanto na inteligência. Jesus, ele podia pedir qualquer coisa e ela daria, só para sair desta enrascada. O seu poder de barganha era inacreditável, tendo-a, no momento, em suas mãos. Mas ele lá enxer gava isso? Não, só enxergava os quinhentos marcos que ia ganhar, e, infelizmente, esta era a única coisa que não lhe podia oferecer, já que o pai esvaziara os cofres deles para a Cruzada do rei Ricardo.


	12. Chapter 12

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Doze_**

A marcha naquele dia pareceu mais longa do que de costume para Inuyasha, embora tivessem feito um bom tempo, considerando que tinham tido que andar devagar em função dos homens de Totosai, sem cavalos, e das carroças de suprimentos. Os trinta homens de Inuyasha, que já estavam com ele há quatro anos no mínimo, tinham montarias que adquirira muito tempo atrás, não exatamente os cavalos mais jovens ou melhores, e nem tão caros quanto os corcéis que oferecera a Kouga e Ginta ao serem armados cavaleiros, mas adequados às suas necessidades. Os trinta cavalos não tinham custado barato: quatro meses de serviço para um criador de cavalos do Norte acossado por saqueadores escoceses. Mas ter todos os seus homens montados fazia diferença na hora de conseguir certos serviços onde a rapidez era imprescindível.

Em geral, o tempo gasto na sela passava célere para Inuyasha, que planejava o serviço do momento ou até mesmo o seguinte, ou se detinha em pensamentos sobre o futuro, quando finalmente alcan çaria sua meta e teria o seu próprio castelo, campos férteis para sustentá-lo, seus próprios camponeses semilivres para cuidar. Apren dera onde fora possível sobre o cultivo das lavouras e o cuidado com os animais, e sobre as leis das cortes feudais, pois não tivera educação adequada.

Passara os nove primeiros anos de vida com o ferreiro da aldeia, o homem brutal que o seu avô fizera casar com sua mãe quando ela alegara que o neto do senhor feudal fora gerado no seu ventre. Tendo morrido no ano seguinte ao seu nascimento, o ferreiro não ganhou pechincha alguma, só um bebê para criar que de nada lhe servia até poder aprender o ofício. Isto aconteceu antes do menino estar pronto, o que explicava os músculos superdesenvolvidos de Inuyasha em tenra idade.

Ser conhecido como o bastardo do futuro senhor feudal só piorou a sua sorte, pois as crianças da aldeia o evitavam, o ferreiro se ressentia dele e o fazia trabalhar até estar quase morto no fim do dia, e o seu pai, ele mesmo praticamente uma criança, com dezesseis anos quando Inuyasha nasceu, pouco se importava com o que lhe acontecia. O avô nobre aparecia de vez em quando para dar uma olhada no seu desen volvimento, mas jamais dizia uma palavra gentil ou indicava que eram parentes, e o pai era visto raramente, e só a distância.

Só conheceu o pai no dia em que lhe disseram que ia ser mandado para Montfort para ser cavaleiro, e isso provavelmente só aconteceu porque o pai, embora casado há cinco anos àquela altura, não produzira um herdeiro legítimo naquele tempo todo. Tinha outro bastardo, que já nomeara seu herdeiro para o caso de não nascer um herdeiro de verdade, o que realmente aconteceu, pois sua esposa era estéril e ainda vivia. Inuyasha, porém, não sabia disso na época. Durante muitos anos pensou que estava sendo preparado para herdar; por isso, jamais reclamou da provação de ser treinado por um homem como Montfort, e também por isso doeu-lhe amargamente saber que o irmão bastardo herdaria tudo em seu lugar.

Sua educação em Montfort se restringia ao uso de armas, além de umas ligeiras noções de cortesia cavalheiresca, pois o próprio lorde Montfort nada tinha de cavalheiresco. Mas Inuyasha foi armado cava leiro; na verdade, distinguira-se no campo de batalha com apenas dezesseis anos de idade, durante uma das guerras menores de Mont fort. O fato de continuar servindo a Montfort por mais um ano deveu-se a que Miroku, um ano mais velho que Inuyasha, tivera que esperar aquele ano a mais para ser armado cavaleiro também, e eles já tinham jurado buscar juntos a sua fortuna.

Se os seus modos revelavam ser ele "mal nascido", como ela afirmava, isso se devia em parte a esta "educação" especial, mas também em parte a um ato deliberado, a sua antipatia e desconfiança com relação às damas em geral influindo na sua atitude para com qualquer uma que cruzasse o seu caminho. E era a sua relação até agora com a senhora de Clydon que fazia este dia se arrastar, pois, em vez de pensamentos agradáveis do futuro a ocupá-lo enquanto cavalgava, estava atormentado pela raiva, confusão e horror nascidos dos acon tecimentos da manhã ou, mais especificamente, do que sentira ao ver aquela dama no lombo do cavalo.

Ela não se parecia absolutamente com uma dama, tendo aquela nuvem de cachos negros lhe descendo pelas costas e pelos ombros, agitando-se à altura dos quadris. A túnica muito curta ficara ainda mais curta, revelando pernas que deveriam ser finas numa mulher miúda, mas que eram muitíssimo bem torneadas e mais longas do que imaginava. Ou seria porque vira tanto das pernas?

Ela montava o cavalo com os ombros jogados para trás, a cabeça erguida, com uma perícia sem dúvida aprendida desde pequenina, e enquanto galopava pelo acampamento aparentara ser bonita, de certa forma, quando sabia muito bem que não era; porém, o que o confundia mais ainda era que ela despertara o seu desejo.

Sem dúvida era porque lhe tinha visto o seio. Não, não fora isso em si. Já vira muitos seios para que se deixasse excitar apenas porque, eventualmente, um em especial o fitara no olho. E, no entanto, aquele único globo branco como a lua era diferente. Embora mal enchesse uma mão, tinha a forma perfeita, sem aquele sinal de queda comum nos seios maiores. Mas era o mamilo rosado que o tornava único, tão grande para um seio tão pequeno, e tão sensível! Ficara com a boca seca vendo-o enrugar-se ao ser roçado pelo tecido. Depois disso, vê-la com as pernas abertas para a sela fora o bastante para inflamar-lhe os sentidos e deixá-lo excitado.

E no entanto não podia entender por que, quando ela era tudo de que ele não gostava, e estava horrorizado de que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

Olhou-a disfarçadamente o dia todo, enquanto ela se sentava na carroça de provisões, só para se certificar de que, inteiramente vestida, nada havia de desejável nela, e não havia mesmo. Coberta da cabeça aos pés, era novamente uma dama, rígida e formal, envolta num orgulho soberbo e lançando veneno pelos olhos quando os seus olhares se encontravam.

E isso era mais uma coisa que lhe agravava a fúria. Por que não conseguira intimidar essa megerazinha e fazer com que não lhe desse trabalho? Esforçara-se ao máximo para isso. Homens adultos tremiam feito geléia quando voltava sua ira para eles, ela não. Insultava-o sempre que podia. Ninguém, ninguém jamais se atrevera a fazer tal coisa antes.

— Vamos parar de novo na abadia, Inuyasha?—perguntou Miroku, cavalgando ao seu lado. — Fica logo adiante.

— Não, não com o generalzinho conosco.

— O gen... ah. Ela. Mas podemos deixá-la no acampamento enquanto...

— E deixar que monte noutro cavalo, sem ninguém para detê-la desta vez? Não, não vou permitir que se afaste da minha vista ou dos meus ouvidos, embora estes possam me levar à loucura.

Miroku soltou uma risadinha abafada, lembrando o que ouvira antes de Inuyasha mandar a moça de volta para a barraca.

— Ela realmente sabe usar as palavras com vigor.

— Você só ouviu uma pequena amostra.

— Sabe, então, o que ela quis dizer quando falou em Totosai botar a mão numa fortuna?

— Ela afirma que ele não tem direito a ela, que não é seu noivo nem nunca foi.

— Você mesmo não tinha esta dúvida, devido ao ar matreiro de Totosai?

— Não importa — replicou Inuyasha teimosamente. — Não esta mos sendo pagos para descobrir quem tem quais direitos.

— Mas... pelas chagas divinas, Inuyasha! Não percebe o que isso significa? Se o velho não tem nenhum direito sobre ela, porque dá-la para ele? Você a tem. Por que não ficar com ela?

— Morda a língua! — trovejou Inuyasha, horrorizado. — Não quero nenhuma dama por esposa, muito menos aquela.

— Nem mesmo por Clydon?

Inuyasha hesitou uma fração de segundo, e nada mais.

— Nem mesmo se ela oferecesse o reino inteiro.

— Clydon também serve — comentou Miroku, com um largo sorriso, e ganhou em troca um olhar severo, antes que Inuyasha espo liasse a montaria e seguisse adiante, recusando-se a ouvir qualquer coisa mais.

Mas a ideia criara raízes na cabeça de Miroku; deu meia-volta e foi à procura de mestre Scott, o chefe dos soldados de Totosai, emparelhando o seu cavalo com o dele.

— Como o seu senhor ficou sabendo da morte de Roger de Higurashi, mestre Scott?

— Provavelmente pela carta que recebeu do sobrinho, o tal que foi para as Cruzadas com o rei. Ouvi-o mencionar o nome do homem pouco depois que o mensageiro chegou com a carta.

— Já tinha ouvido falar do noivado com Kagome de Higurashi antes disso?

— Não houve nenhum noivado — debochou o homem. — Tudo que ouvi foi lorde Totosai dizendo que a garota seria lucro fácil, com o seu suserano ainda na Terra Santa.

— Não acha que isso é uma coisa que já deveria ter contado antes? — disse Miroku, com irritação. Não tinha esperado uma confir mação exata, apenas mais dúvidas para oferecer a Inuyasha.

Mestre Scott deu de ombros.

— Os atos dos barões não me dizem respeito, e além disso eu achava que não teria importância, pois vocês já tinham sido pagos para entregar a moça.

— Ah, mas acontece que Sir Inuyasha ainda não aceitou pagamen to.

Mestre Scott parou de andar ao ouvir tais palavras.

— Então por que estamos levando uma jovem inocente como ela para um demônio como lorde Totosai?

— Uma boa pergunta — replicou Miroku e se afastou, empare lhando o cavalo com a carroça de provisões onde a "jovem inocente" estava tendo uma viagem acidentada, devido à irritação de Inuyasha com ela e à sua recusa em deixá-la andar a cavalo de novo. — Achei que podia querer companhia, minha senhora.

Ela lhe lançou um único olhar gélido antes de desviar os olhos.

— Não de amigos dele, obrigada.- Miroku se encolheu, mas tentou de novo.

— É verdade que Inuyasha não é um homem fácil de se lidar, quando não se conhece o seu jeito, mas se compará-lo com seu noivo, vai se lembrar dele como um santo.

— Não é provável, de Houshi.

Miroku apenas deu de ombros e ficou calado, mas continuou cavalgando ao lado dela. Estava esperando que sua curiosidade fosse mais forte, a não ser, é claro, que ela estivesse mentindo sobre não haver noivado. Mas ainda que não houvesse, poderia conhecer Totosai e não questioná-lo. Nesse caso, ele teria que tentar uma abordagem diferente para apresentar-lhe a sua ideia.

Mas o seu estratagema funcionou. Ela finalmente olhou de novo para ele, e a sua expressão não era tão frígida desta vez, embora não fosse também ostensivamente amável.

— Já esteve com esse... esse senhor poltrão que pretende se apossar de minha herança?

Miroku teve que conter um sorriso ante a sua escolha de palavras.

— Sim, já estive. Mas diga-me uma coisa, senhorita. Se não é ele o seu noivo, então quem é?

Ela pousou o olhar no colo e não falou durante vários longos momentos, fazendo com que ele pensasse que não falaria. Então falou, mas não o que Miroku estava esperando ouvir.

— Não tenho noivo.

— Quer dizer que o conde de Shefford pretende mantê-la como sua pupila, apesar da sua idade?

— Não, tenho a bênção do conde para me casar, e teria resolvido o caso dentro de uma semana, se você e seus amigos não tivessem interferido.

Ela estava controlando sua raiva o bastante para dizer tais palavras com apenas um pouco de amargura, mas Miroku ainda não conseguia entender.

— Como pode ser? Se Shefford está lhe mandando um homem, então fez o contrato para a senhora, e o homem tem que ser seu noivo.

— Não, lorde Naoki não está mandando ninguém. Não que faça diferença agora, mas ele ouviu da boca de meu pai antes de morrer que o assunto estava resolvido, quando, na verdade, ainda não estava.

Miroku franzia o cenho, sem entender.

— Mas Shefford precisava de um nome para dar a sua bênção e para fazer o contrato para a senhora, já que, como diz, isso não foi feito pelo seu pai. Como, então, pode afirmar que não tem noivo e, ao mesmo tempo, que se casaria dentro de uma semana?

Kagome não tinha vontade de admitir o inconcebível, que seu pai permitira que ela fizesse o seu próprio contrato. Taisho não se dera ao trabalho de dissecar o que ela lhe dissera. Por que o seu amigo não fazia o mesmo?

— Que importância tem o porquê ou o como da coisa, Sir Miroku? A realidade é que está me levando para...

— Espere! Se não tem noivo, ainda não tem contrato. E com Shefford ausente, quem o fará pela senhora?

Kagome sibilou por entre os dentes.

— Eu mesma. E antes de ficar rezingando por causa disso, fique sabendo que era o que meu pai queria. Ele me permitiu escolher entre dois homens que aprovava, mas morreu antes de conhecer a minha preferência e poder fazer ele próprio o contrato. Ao dizer a lorde Naoki que o fizera, assegurou que eu ainda poderia ter um dos dois homens. Não podia saber que seria tão difícil chegar até eles com a proposta, ou que a notícia de sua morte se espalharia tão depressa que outros homens ficariam tentados a me conquistar pela força.

Miroku a fitou, incrédulo.

— O que a senhora disse simplesmente não se faz.

— Nestas circunstâncias, faz-se com a maior facilidade. Esquece que lorde Naoki acredita que meu pai já fez o contrato, e graças a isso tenho sua permissão para me casar. O castelão de lorde Naoki, Sir Henry, viria à boda para aceitar as homenagens de meu marido a Shefford e para obter cópias do contrato de casamento. Isto é tudo que se faz necessário para que a questão seja realizada legalmente e sem outras conseqüências.

— Não. Acho que a sua concordância também é necessária, para impedir outras conseqüências. No entanto, Totosai pretende desposá-la. Na sua opinião, qual será o resultado final?

— Casamentos forçados não me são familiares, Sir Miroku, por tanto não sei o que espera que eu diga. Só posso lhe dizer que a menos que esse Totosai me mate antes da volta de lorde Naoki, farei com que saiba que fui forçada. O que acontecerá então é uma questão entre homens. Mas também posso lhe dizer que lorde Naoki queria bem a meu pai, e também a mim. O provável é que haja guerra para me ter de volta, quer haja ou não descendentes da união. Mas isto não lhe diz respeito, não é? — acrescentou, cheia de ressentimento. — Pelo que sei, seu dever é somente me entregar a Totosai.

— Mas, e se estivesse disposta a desposar Totosai? — Miroku precisava saber.

— Então quem poderia saber que ele não é o homem que meu pai escolheu para mim?

— Pelas chagas divinas, senhora, é loucura me contar isso! Se eu contasse a Totosai, ele teria motivos para matá-la antes da volta de Shefford.

— Então também teria que matar os que me são chegados e que conhecem a verdade, ou seja, todos em Clydon, pois prefiro morrer sob tortura a lhe revelar qualquer nome. De um modo ou de outro, lorde Naoki saberá se fui forçada ou não, portanto diga-lhe isso também, se quiser lhe dizer alguma coisa. Agora é a sua vez de dar respostas, Sir Miroku.

— É justo — concordou ele.

— Então me diga se existe uma chance de que eu concorde em desposar esse Totosai sem coação. É óbvio que lhe falta honra, mas existe algo que o recomende?

— Quer a verdade, senhorita?

— Ela me seria útil — disse, secamente.

— Bem, quanto ao caráter, não há nada que o recomende. Quanto à possibilidade de ser persuadida a aceitá-lo a despeito de tudo, isso vai depender do que considera importante. Ele é bastante rico, se isto lhe importa. Um grande senhor feudal com numerosos vassalos que herdou dos seus muitos casamentos anteriores. O fato de nenhum de seus homens gostar dele ou respeitá-lo deve-se aos seus modos, que são ofensivos a todos e a cada um. Se pensa em ter filhos, não os terá dele, devendo esperar até ficar viúva e voltar a casar, e isso apenas se a família dele, que é numerosa, estiver disposta a abrir mão de alguma parte da sua herança, o que é duvidoso. Trata-se de um bando de gananciosos, iguais a ele. E quanto a...

— Acho que já chega, Sir Miroku — interrompeu Kagome, a face mais pálida do que antes. — Mas me diga por que não seria possível ter filhos. Ele é mutilado ou incapaz por algum outro motivo?

— Não, minha senhora, só velho, embora não velho demais para... ah... tentar.

Ela empalidecera ainda mais, como ele esperara, embora seus olhos parecessem queimá-lo quando sibilou:

— E é para isso que estavam pretendendo me vender?- Não era fácil fingir indiferença a esta altura.

— Quando se precisa de dinheiro, não se questiona muito o serviço, e o nosso ganha-pão é esse, vender os nossos serviços. Se não tivéssemos aceitado o serviço, Totosai simplesmente teria contrata do outro para fazê-lo. Mas a sua oferta era tentadora demais para ser ignorada, especialmente quando permitirá que Inuyasha compre o feudo que deseja.

— Se é terra o que ele quer, eu mesma lhe darei um rico feudo, se me levar de volta a Clydon.

Miroku gemeu intimamente. Inuyasha o mataria se descobrisse que ia recusar em seu nome.

— Seria preciso muito mais do que isso para fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia. Afinal, tem uma reputação a preservar; de que jamais deixou de levar uma tarefa até o fim, e de que nunca falhou em tarefa alguma.

— É só isso? Ele não deu a sua palavra nem aceitou pagamento?

— Não.

— Isso é normal?

— Não — admitiu Miroku. — Mas é que ele não gostou de Totosai mais do que a senhorita vai gostar.

— Então não há problema.

— Há um grande problema — retrucou ele. — Uma reputação não é coisa que se despreze na nossa profissão.

— Vale dois feudos? — ofereceu ela.

Miroku quase se engasgou. Inuyasha realmente o mataria se soubesse disso, e seria merecido. Mas estava resolvido que seria ou tudo ou nada.

— Parece esquecer a sua posição atual, lady Kagome. Por que Inuyasha se contentaria com tão pouco quando a senhora está em suas mãos e ele poderá ficar com tudo, desposando-a ele mesmo? É uma pena que não possa ser convencido a fazer isso, pois acho que concordará que, dos dois males, ele é o menor.

Ela recuperara a cor e ainda ganhara mais um pouco.

— Talvez eu não concorde. O seu amigo é um boçal grosseirão, com os modos do camponês mais reles.

— É verdade—concordou Miroku, sorrindo.—Mas também ele nunca esteve muito em contato com damas dispostas a corrigir os seus modos. Também é jovem, forte, e não inteiramente sem recursos. Pode não ter terras no momento, mas dispõe dos meios para remediar a situação, uma pequena fortuna que vem economizando para esse fim.

— Alguns milhares de marcos? — ironizou a moça.

— Cerca de quinze mil — disse-lhe Miroku, com prazer.

— Como? — indagou ela, desconfiada. — Mercenários não ganham tanto, não importa a sua qualidade. Além disso, por que Totosai estaria disposto a pagar uma quantia tão alta?

— Totosai estava desesperado para que Inuyasha aceitasse o serviço, depois que soube que Inuyasha jamais falha no que se propõe a fazer. Pretendia oferecer apenas cem marcos, uma quantia bem alta para uma tarefa tão fácil, que levava tão pouco tempo. Porém Inuyasha a recusou, e mais outras, até que a oferta chegou a quinhentos marcos, uma quantia alta demais para se recusar sem mais nem menos. Quanto à outra pergunta, é verdade que o trabalho mercenário não paga muito bem. É a possibilidade do saque e dos resgates que faz com que valha a pena, e sob esse aspecto nós tivemos sorte. Numa única escaramuça, há vários anos, Inuyasha capturou sozinho quatorze cavaleiros. Os resgates pagos por eles representam o grosso do que tem agora. Portanto, como vê, ele não iria para uma esposa de mãos vazias. Mas eu nem devia ter falado no assunto. Como disse, não se pode conven cê-lo a...

— Não se pode convencê-to! Na minha opinião, quem deve ser convencida sou eu, para o casamento ser abençoado pelo conde. Se eu não facilitar dizendo que ele é a escolha do meu pai, então a sua posição não será diferente da de Totosai. E como se atreve ele a não ficar tentado, quando os seus quinze mil marcos não chegam nem perto do valor de Clydon e de tudo que ele representa?

— Creio que ele não enxerga isso com a mesma clareza, minha senhora. O que enxerga é que a senhora não gosta dele...

— E não gosto mesmo — retrucou ela, secamente.

— Bem, então é isso. Ele não quer forçá-la a desposá-lo, portanto rejeita inteiramente a ideia. Nem lhe passa pela cabeça que possa preferi-lo a Totosai.

— Eu não preferiria nenhum dos dois, de Houshi, e você sabe muito bem. E você não está contando com o fato de que meus vassalos virão atrás de mim, e não neste passo de tartaruga em que estamos viajando.

— Virão? Mesmo que pensem que será morta se tentarem resga tá-la?

Seus olhos o fitaram, estreitados, como brasas azuis ardentes.

— E por que pensariam tal coisa?

— Porque foi esse o aviso que escrevi na carta que Inuyasha deixou no seu quarto.

— Vocês me matariam?

— Não, mas eles arriscariam?

Ela não respondeu, furiosa demais por vários momentos para dizer qualquer coisa, depois sibilou para ele:

— Por que se deu ao trabalho de insinuar que tenho opções, quando também diz que não tenho nenhuma? Qual é o seu propósito, de Houshi?

— Curiosidade, suponho, sobre qual a opção que faria, se tivesse essa oportunidade. E também me pergunto se eu conseguiria conven cer Inuyasha da ideia. Se alguém conseguir, serei eu, já que ninguém mais se atreve a intimidá-lo, e mesmo eu só vou até um certo ponto. Mas não faz sentido tentar se eu não tiver a sua permissão, portanto volta tudo aos "se".

— Você podia estar mentindo para mim sobre Totosai — sa lientou a moça, com amargura.

— É verdade, mas não precisa aceitar apenas a minha palavra. Os homens que marcham na nossa retaguarda serviram a Totosai no ano que passou. Pergunte a qualquer um deles, e é provável que ouça a mesma opinião. Duvido que sejam espertos o bastante para mentir, mas tampouco têm razão para isso. Sem exceção, eles odeiam o homem pela sua malvadeza e crueldade.

— Tenho um vizinho como ele, que inspira os mesmos sentimen tos no seu povo. Vocês cruzaram espadas com alguns dos seus homens ontem de manhã, pelo que fiquei grata na ocasião.

— Mas não agora?

Isso nem merecia resposta, era o que dizia a expressão dela.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Se eu lhe disser que estou disposta a casar com Taisho, oferecendo a ele o mesmo contrato que teria oferecido ao homem escolhido por meu pai, então você se esforçará para convencê-lo de que deverá me desposar ele mesmo, deixando Totosai de fora de tudo isso.

— Correto.

— Quanto tempo tenho para pensar no assunto?

— Somente até acamparmos naqueles bosques. — Apontou para a mata a menos de dez minutos de distância. — Vou precisar de tempo para convencer Inuyasha, e se ele realmente concordar, a coisa tem que ser feita esta noite...

— Como será possível? — arquejou ela.

— Aqueles bosques pertencem a uma abadia que fica um pouco mais adiante na estrada. Se Inuyasha concordar, o bispo residente pode casar vocês. Tem que ser feito esta noite, pois se ele tiver muito tempo para pensar pode mudar de idéia.

— Sei que não sou bonita, de Houshi, mas também sei que não sou assim tão feia. Por que é que se ele pensar, pode...

— Não tem nada a ver pessoalmente com a senhorita, mas com a desconfiança que Inuyasha tem de todas as damas. Ele teve experiên cias ruins no passado que fizeram com que passasse a detestá-las. Sendo assim, usarei Clydon para tentá-lo, está entendendo? Terá tempo suficiente para convencê-lo a confiar na senhora depois que se casarem.

— Não faz nenhum bem à sua causa me contando isso, Sir Miroku.

— Talvez, mas tem que admitir que Inuyasha é jovem o bastante para se modificar, o que não acontece com Totosai.

— Então retire-se, pois vou precisar de cada segundo de que disponho para pensar no assunto.

* * *

Olá, desculpe a demora, estava viajando.

Segue mais um.

Bjus


	13. Chapter 13

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Treze_**

Miroku estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Falava há quase uma hora, e embora Inuyasha ainda não tivesse perdido a paciência, conti nuando a ouvir seus argumentos, não estava mudando de ideia.

Achavam-se sentados ao pé da fogueira perto da barraca de Inuyasha, forçando-se a engolir o restante da insípida comida de acampamento que fora preparada às pressas. A dama em discussão se encontrava do outro lado do acampamento ao pé da outra foguei ra, com Kouga e Ginta, que foram mandados para vigiá-la a pretexto de lhe fazer companhia. Mesmo assim, Miroku notou que os olhos de Inuyasha se dirigiam repetidamente para ela enquanto ambos falavam, embora ela não houvesse olhado para o lado deles nem uma única vez.

Se achasse que ali havia algo que atraísse Inuyasha, teria mudado de tática. Mas embora ele próprio achasse a dama bem atraente, com aqueles olhos azuis muito claros e feições delicadas, sabia que o amigo sentia atração por jovens mais vistosas, pelo menos mais robustas. Talvez, quem sabe, devesse mesmo mudar de tática, embora ainda tivesse mais algumas coisas a dizer em favor de Clydon.

— Não o entendo, Inuyasha. Não conheço nenhum outro homem que não agarrasse com unhas e dentes esta oportunidade incrível, que não se empenhasse em desposar a moça mesmo à força, e você pode tê-la com a sua concordância. Não considerou o poder que há por trás da renda anual de Clydon? O serviço de cem cavaleiros! Imagine quantos outros feudos ela deve ter além do castelo de Clydon, para dispor de uma renda tão grande.

— Estou surpreso por você não lhe ter pedido as contas exatas durante a conversa.

Miroku enrubesceu. Inuyasha não ficara nem um pouco satisfeito por ele ter abordado a moça, especialmente pelo motivo por que o fizera Miroku lhe relatara tudo que ela tivera a dizer, exceto a sua oferta se simplesmente a devolvesse a Clydon, mas de nada adiantou. Inuyasha simplesmente não estava interessado.

— Não percebe que Clydon provavelmente se iguala às terras do seu pai?—disse Miroku, acrescentando rapidamente, antes que Inuyasha pudesse reagir à menção do pai: — E já considerou que só precisaria jurar fidelidade a Shefford? No caso de Farring Cross, teria que jurar ao rei Ricardo. E, convenhamos, entre um conde e um rei, especial mente um rei que tanto gosta de guerrear... As exigências seriam bem menores...

— Da parte do meu suserano, talvez, mas e quanto às exigências extras de possuir um feudo tão grande? Perguntou a ela quantos subfeudos tem? Quantos vassalos? Por quantas pessoas é responsável? Só o que eu queria era um feudo pequeno para arar e para me acomodar, Miroku. Nunca me passou pela cabeça ser poderoso como meu pai.

— Porque era uma ideia impossível. Você poderia vender a sua espada a vida toda e jamais ganharia o suficiente para comprar um feudo como Clydon. Mas agora ele lhe está sendo dado, custando-lhe apenas aceitar uma esposa. Você nem mesmo tem que lutar por ela.

— Não? Acha que Totosai vai desistir, que não virá nos fazer uma visita? Ela também tem outros vizinhos que fazem visitas de espada na mão, se é que você não notou.

Miroku ignorou o sarcasmo com um dar de ombros.

— Mas você não terá apenas uma força de trinta soldados, Inuyasha. Terá o seu próprio exército, e mais outro que virá de Shefford, caso precise. E tem outra coisa. É mais fácil conseguir ajuda de um conde do que de um rei.

— Pois que seja, não há nada que compense as dores de cabeça que eu teria com a dama e as damas dela. Pelos dedos de Cristo, Miroku, tem ideia de quantas estão sob os seus cuidados?

— É a isso que faz objeção?

— É a ela que faço objeção. Não quero nenhuma dama na minha vida, muito menos uma baixinha que julga ter dois metros de altura e não sabe a hora de parar de pressionar um homem.

Miroku quase abriu um sorriso, pois agora sabia que Inuyasha podia ser convencido, que apenas continuava ofendido com os insultos que a senhora lhe lançara.

— Ela pode exagerar um pouco na audácia, mas há muito tempo que controla sozinha tudo ao seu redor. Só precisa de um marido que a ponha no seu lugar. — Ante o resmungo de Inuyasha, optou pelos últimos argumentos: —Nunca pensou em se casar depois de se instalar em Farring Cross?

— Claro, uma jovem exuberante da aldeia me servirá bem. Miroku fitou-o atônito um momento, mas agora tinha a munição de que precisava.

— E quem vai cuidar da sua casa, da tecelagem, da limpeza, do preparo da comida? Acha que os criados vão trabalhar só porque há trabalho a ser feito, ou que aceitarão ordens de uma de sua classe, apenas porque você a eleva à posição de esposa?

— Se eu disser...

— Inuyasha, meu amigo, isso é a sua teimosia falando pela boca de um tolo. Ouça-me até o fim — acrescentou rapidamente, ante a cara feia de Inuyasha. — Você pode dar uma espada a um semilivre e chamá-lo de cavaleiro?

— Não seja burro — resmungou ferozmente Inuyasha.

— Pois é, são necessários anos de treinamento para fazer um cavaleiro. No caso de uma dama, é a mesma coisa. Ela não traz as habilidades de berço, Inuyasha. É treinada para cumprir os seus deveres, do mesmo modo que nós. Você vai viver como um porco durante anos, enquanto a sua aldeã aprende as habilidades de uma dama? E quem irá ensiná-la, senão uma dama? E que dama concordaria em fazê-lo, fosse qual fosse o preço?

— Chega, Miroku!

— É, chega, de Houshi — falou uma nova voz, quando lady Kagome entrou no círculo da fogueira deles, com Kouga e Ginta vindo logo atrás. — Se ainda não conseguiu que ele concordasse, provavel mente nunca vai conseguir, e eu não quero ser imposta a homem algum. Isso foi ideia sua... não minha, e certamente não dele. Eu concordei somente por um motivo. Você pintou uma imagem melhor dele do que de Totosai. Mas obviamente Totosai é o melhor dos dois; pelo menos é um homem que se considera capaz de ser senhor de Clydon, enquanto que o seu amigo deve duvidar da própria capa cidade de dirigir um feudo tão grande.

Miroku gemeu em voz alta. Ela não poderia ter dito coisa pior, nem que tentasse. Comparar Inuyasha com Totosai já era ruim, mas dizer que Totosai era o melhor dos dois! Questionar não apenas a capaci dade de Inuyasha, mas também a sua coragem, insinuando que estava com medo do desafio que Clydon representava!

Inuyasha já estava de pé antes que ela acabasse de falar, e Miroku não ficaria surpreso de vê-lo esganar a moça por mais esses insultos. Estava tão zangado que nem pôde falar imediatamente, os olhos da cor de anil enquanto a fitava ferozmente, e era incrível, ela não parecia ter o menor medo, atreveu-se a provocá-lo ainda mais.

— Se eu estiver errada, Taisho, pode dizer. Ou quer que eu acredite que recusaria Clydon porque eu lhe dou medo?

Inuyasha soltou um silvo por entre os dentes.

— Sele um cavalo para ela, Miroku! Partimos agora para a abadia!

Enquanto Inuyasha se afastava em largas passadas para buscar a própria montaria, Miroku olhou incrédulo para a moça e viu que ela sorria para ele.

— Fez isso de propósito!

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você parecia estar precisando de ajuda. Como disse, melhor ele do que Totosai.

— Mas ele provavelmente nunca a perdoará pelo que acabou de insinuar, senhora.

Ela voltou a dar de ombros.

— Se ele é burro demais para perceber que foi espicaçado a tomar a decisão certa, para o seu próprio bem, diga-se de passagem, então é problema dele.

— É mais provável que seja problema seu — disse Kouga baixi nho, às costas da moça.

Ginta apressou-se a concordar.

— Tem certeza de que o quer, senhora?

— Seria melhor perguntar-me se quero Totosai, a quem vocês todos estavam tão ansiosos para me dar.

Ela deixou para trás os três rostos vermelhos e foi procurar um cavalo para si.

* * *

Olá, fantasmas. Segue mais um.

Segue mais um.

Bjus


	14. Chapter 14

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Quatorze_**

Inuyasha estava perfeitamente ciente de que fora espicaçado a se casar com a dama, e o faria com o único propósito de fazer com que ela se arrependesse de tê-lo manipulado daquele jeito. Mas agora não era hora de deixar a raiva atrapalhar o seu raciocínio. Ela estava disposta a fazer um contrato com ele, e quer gostasse ou não, sabia que isso era necessário, sendo na realidade considerado o aspecto mais impor tante de qualquer casamento. Ela também era astuta demais para que ele não ficasse bem atento ao ouví-la ditar os termos para o jovem monge que lhes fora emprestado como escriba.

Tinha-lhes sido concedida uma pequena sala para a discussão, com Miroku e Kouga presentes como testemunhas de Inuyasha, o monge testemunhando em favor de Kagome. Inuyasha teria preferido conversar sobre os termos primeiro, em particular, mas ela insistira que não ia demorar muito, e que ele ficaria satisfeito com o acordo, já que lhe estava oferecendo o mesmo que ia oferecer a lorde Jinenji de Lascelles — finalmente sabia o nome! Se era ou não verdade, é o que se ia ver, mas se não fosse, era menos provável que ele discutisse com ela na frente do monge, com o que ela seguramente estava contando.

Até terem falado com o padre Geoffrey e ele ter concordado em casá-los, Inuyasha não se dera conta de que aquele plano de meia-tigela de Miroku podia ter sido um tiro pela culatra. A dama poderia ter buscado abrigo com o bispo, que era exatamente o motivo pelo qual Inuyasha não desejara trazê-la para passar a noite na abadia. Teve que se perguntar por que ela não o fazia, pois a ideia devia ter-lhe passado pela cabeça. Não podia realmente querer desposá-lo, não com o mau conceito que fazia dele, e que deixara sobejamente claro. No entanto, não parecera absolutamente relutante diante do padre Geoffrey. E estivera calmamente controlada o tempo todo, desde que tinham chegado à abadia.

— Antes de acertarmos os termos, é seu direito saber o que vai obter, Sir Inuyasha.

Ele bufou vendo que Kagome voltara a se dirigir a ele com cortesia, e ela escutou, lançando-lhe um sorriso destinado a aborrecê-lo, antes de continuar:

— Como meu pai morreu e sou única herdeira, não lhe trago um simples dote, mas a minha herança integral. Além do castelo de Clydon com sua grande lavoura e moinho, tenho dois outros castelos, Brent Tower e Roth Hill, não tão grandes, mas não exatamente pequenos. Há também duas outras fazendas perto de Roth Hill e três herdades fortificadas com aldeolas perto de Shefford.

Inuyasha ficou impressionado, mas foi Miroku quem pensou em perguntar:

— Qual vai escolher como a propriedade de dote?

— Acho que deixei bem claro que não trago dote, mas sim tudo que pertencia a meu pai. Sendo assim, quero continuar com metade da minha herança caso algo aconteça a Sir Inuyasha antes que haja filhos da união. Se houver um filho para herdar, a ele caberá Clydon por ocasião da minha morte; até lá, ficarei com essa propriedade. Se eu morrer antes de Sir Inuyasha, então é claro que tudo continuará sendo dele, pois não tenho mais família para brigar pela herança.

— Isso lhe parece razoável, Inuyasha? — perguntou Miroku ao amigo.

Era mais do que razoável, já que, efetivamente, ela lhe estava dando tudo enquanto ele vivesse. Mas, sem confiar nela, sabia que tinha que haver algum ardil. Só que não conseguia ver qual era.

Em vez de responder a Miroku, Inuyasha disse para ela:

— A senhora diz que só quer metade da sua herança de volta se eu morrer. Quem fica com a outra metade, então"?

Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse maluco.

— É comum a família do marido brigar pela propriedade, caso ele venha a morrer. Muitas vezes tentam ficar com tudo, embora, neste caso, lorde Naoki o impedisse. Mas a família de lorde Jinenji esperaria a metade, do mesmo modo que a família de lorde Houjo, caso ele tivesse atendido primeiro ao meu chamado. Portanto, estava disposta a abrir mão da metade para formar uma das duas alianças. Como disse antes, ofereço-lhe os mesmos termos. Basta igualá-los, prometendo-me metade do que possui, o montante sendo dado somente se o senhor morrer. Mas pensei que tínhamos concordado em esperar para discutir os termos.

— Ainda não tinha acabado? — indagou Inuyasha, de cenho fran zido.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que mencionei são as terras de meus domínios, que me pertencem exclusivamente. Embora deva mencionar agora que dois feudos me foram devolvidos por morte dos vassalos, um sem herdei ros, outro com uma filhinha que está agora sob minha tutela. Na verdade, morreram três vassalos com meu pai na cruzada, o terceiro deixando três filhos, o mais velho dos quais já me jurou fidelidade pela herdade que agora é da sua responsabilidade.

Inuyasha ignorou os gemidos de Miroku. Nenhum dos dois tinha ideia do montante de seus bens.

— Quantos vassalos seu pai levou com ele?

— Quatro — replicou ela. — William de Bruce continua com lorde Naoki, assim como os cavaleiros da nossa casa, embora já tenha mos perdido dois deles, como já lhes disse quando lhes apresentei as suas viúvas. O filho de Sir William já me jurou fidelidade em nome do pai, que tem uma herdade e uma ponte com pedágio sob sua responsabilidade.

Inuyasha quase teve medo de perguntar:

— É só?

Ela voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

— Tenho três outros vassalos que não foram com meu pai. Sir Jinenji é o responsável por uma fazenda e quatrocentos acres perto de Bedford; Sir Guiot, por uma fazenda e um moinho que valem o serviço de três cavaleiros. E lorde Simon, cuja filha Naomi conheceram, responde pela fortaleza de Forthwick, um moinho e duas ricas herda des.

Miroku estava gemendo mais alto. Inuyasha agora não sabia bem o que pensar. Clydon não apenas igualava os bens de seu pai, superava-os.

Por falta de coisa melhor para dizer, pois estava verdadeiramente embasbacado, perguntou:

— E quantos serviços de cavaleiros lorde Simon lhe deve?

— Doze cavaleiros por quarenta dias, se eu precisar deles; mas se é a renda que lhe interessa, isso eqüivale a duzentos e quarenta marcos por ano.

— E os outros?

— Quinze e meio serviços de cavaleiro.

Inuyasha fez as contas rapidamente, depois disse, desconfiado:

— Mas isso eqüivale a uma renda de apenas cinquentos e cinquenta, minha senhora. De onde vem todo o resto que alegou? Certamente não das terras dos seus domínios.

Ela replicou, pacientemente:

— Não, os domínios rendem oitocentos marcos por ano. A tutelagem de duas fazendas feudais com aldeias rende cento e cinquenta. A fortaleza e a cidade de Birkenham é que...

— Birkenham!—exclamaram os três homens em uníssono, mas foi Inuyasha quem indagou: — A cidade de Birkenham é sua?

— E a fortaleza que a protege — respondeu ela. — Quer dizer que conhecem Birkenham?

— Senhora, quem não conhece Birkenham? É quase tão grande quanto Lincoln!

— É verdade—replicou ela, sem o menor vestígio de presunção. — Mas como eu estava dizendo, Birkenham é a mais rica das proprie dades, com taxas e tributos que chegam a quinhentos marcos por ano. É também o feudo que me foi devolvido, embora ainda desconheça a renda adicional que representa, e que só ficarei conhecendo no Dia de São Miguel.

— Mas por que o seu pai deixaria como subfeudo uma proprie dade que deve valer mais do que Clydon, se somente as taxas chegam a quinhentos marcos por ano?

Ela finalmente sorriu.

— Nunca lidou com mercadores, Sir Inuyasha, ou suas guildas? Birkenham pode ser o mais rico dos feudos, mas é também o mais espinhoso e desgastante, a não ser que se more ali. Meu pai ficou feliz em passar adiante a responsabilidade.

— E agora ele passará a ser problema meu?— quase rosnou.

— Não precisa absolutamente ser um problema — Ela franziu a testa. — Basta apenas decidir se quer ficar com ele ou dá-lo a um de seus homens, ou dos meus. Dê para Sir Miroku — ironizou ela. — Ele tem lábia bastante para levar a melhor sobre os mercadores exigentes.

— Pelas chagas divinas, Inuyasha! — gemeu Miroku, horrorizado. — Nem pense numa...

— É bem o que você merece, por ter me metido nisto — resmun gou Inuyasha ferozmente, e depois, voltando-se para Kagome: — Bem, se isso é tudo, vamos voltar aos termos, que até agora têm sido unilaterais. O que deseja de mim, senhorita?

— Sou rica em terras e troféus valiosíssimos da Terra Santa, mas não tenho dinheiro no momento, como deve ter adivinhado, e só o terei quando receber os aluguéis e o dinheiro das colheitas, no Dia de São Miguel.

— Como é possível? Foi roubada? Aqueles bandidos nos seus bosques...

— Não, nada disso — assegurou-lhe ela. — As Cruzadas não custam pouco, Sir Inuyasha. Meu pai levou mais de metade da nossa fortuna, ouro e jóias para sustentar o grande exército que foi com ele. Também levou a maioria de nossos cavalos, além de cinqüenta solda dos de Clydon.

— Era por isso que estava tão mal protegida?

O comentário provocou um olhar do monge e um rubor da jovem.

— Em parte. Eu deveria substituir tanto a guarnição quanto os cavalos, mas fiz o serviço pela metade e acabei perdendo trinta homens na guerra. Imediatamente após a partida de meu pai, tanto Forthwick quanto Brent Tower foram atacadas. As colheitas e a aldeia foram incendiadas em Brent Tower antes que meus homens chegassem; assim, perdi a renda do ano anterior, o que resultou num enorme custo para reconstruir a aldeia e providenciar alimentos para que o povo não morresse de fome. Contudo, lorde Simon foi capturado e exigiram resgate por ele, o que consumiu praticamente todo o dinheiro que me sobrara. E perder aqueles homens a quem eu havia pago um ano de salário não facilitou propriamente a sua substituição, sobretudo acon tecendo uma coisa atrás da outra para adiá-la. Assim, durante o resto do ano usei o que restava do serviço de cavaleiros como guarda de castelo, embora não fosse política de meu pai agir assim. Consegui contratar novos homens para uma guarnição de cinqüenta e cinco soldados quando venceram os aluguéis do ano passado.

— Pouco numerosos para um castelo tão grande. E nem todos eles estavam presentes — lembrou-lhe Inuyasha.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar rancoroso antes de replicar.

— Fiquei desguarnecida somente nesta última quinzena. A filha casada de lady Ayume veio de visita no mês anterior, e precisava de uma escolta de dez para levá-la de volta a Londres. Sir Arnulph, outro cavaleiro da casa, precisou de mais dez para acompanhá-lo até Birkenham, onde me representaria. E um de meus intendentes precisou de ajuda num caso de assassinato numa de minhas herdades, então lhe enviei, há quatro dias, um cavaleiro e cinco homens. — Foi então que Sir William tivera aquela ideia maluca de que ela poderia aprender a defender o seu próprio castelo, e mandara o armeiro lhe confeccionar uma armadura. — Sei que a quantidade é insuficiente. Como eu disse, há muito tempo que não sobra dinheiro.

— Mas havia a renda do ano passado.

— E houve mais catástrofes este ano do que me agrada mencio nar. Um incêndio em Roth Hill devorou todos os prédios do pátio, inclusive os celeiros que haviam acabado de ser abastecidos. Os muros ali também precisavam de conserto, que fora iniciado mas não termi nado. Mais de cem ovelhas foram roubadas, o que me impediu de vender algumas delas, além do rebanho de gado inteiro. Desconfio que aí houve o dedo de Renkotsu de Los Siete. O gado teve que ser reposto, assim como os cavalos para a guarnição, embora ainda não tenha o suficiente para todos os homens. E...

— Quer dizer que precisa de dinheiro da minha parte?

— Sim, mas não demais, apenas o bastante para terminar os consertos em Roth Hill e atender qualquer outra emergência que ocorra antes do Dia de São Miguel. Você já tem homens para aumentar a guarnição, embora Roth Hill e Brent Tower também estejam preci sando de mais. E seria ótimo se tivéssemos mais cavalos. É demais para você atender?

A resposta de Inuyasha foi acompanhada de um olhar mal-humora do.

— Já sabe o quanto eu valho, e que isso não me sobrecarregará. Mas, e quanto ao pagamento obrigatório devido por seus vassalos por ocasião do seu casamento?

— Ele é devido por ocasião do casamento da filha mais velha do senhor feudal, o que, tecnicamente, não sou mais. Agora sou sua suserana, e eles não devem ajudar na boda de seu senhor ou senhora. Mas esse pagamento seria apenas para cobrir os custos da boda, o que não me sobrecarregará. Clydon tem abundância de víveres e provi sões. Jamais corremos o risco de passar fome.

Inuyasha ainda estava tão insatisfeito que mal se agüentava. Como ela podia lhe dar tudo isso, com quase nada em troca? Está certo que algum homem o teria, mas sem dúvida aqueles lordes Jinenji ou Houjo que ela queria teriam trazido com eles imensas fortunas e o poder de suas famílias. Era aí que ela estava sendo lesada. Ele não tinha ligações, nenhuma família para prestar ajuda, ninguém poderoso a quem recorrer caso fosse preciso. Contudo, ela certamente ignorava isso ou não teria proposto destinar metade de seus bens para a família dele quando ele morresse.

Ao lembrar-se disso, e do que realmente significava, Inuyasha enrijeceu-se. Teria que falar com ela a respeito, mas não na frente do monge.

Olhando para o monge, indagou:

— Não está anotando tudo isso, está?

— Não, meu senhor, apenas a relação dos bens da senhora que passarão a lhe pertencer pelo casamento, as cláusulas referentes à morte de cada um e o que o senhor concordou em pagar. Agora só preciso enumerar os seus bens antes de poderem voltar ao padre Geoffrey e fazer os seus votos. Os aspectos legais dos termos serão acrescentados depois, e as cópias do contrato completo estarão prontas pela manhã.

Inuyasha ficou calado, sem vontade de mencionar o pouco com que se propunha a entrar neste casamento. Mas o monge estava esperan do...

— A sua porção do casamento é sete mil marcos, para arredondar — disse lady Kagome sem a mínima inflexão na voz. — Metade da sua fortuna.

O monge ficou estupefato com a pequena quantia.

— Mas...

— Não há "mas" — interrompeu ela enfaticamente, mas logo acrescentou, com mais moderação: — Sir Inuyasha também concorda em me dar filhos, proteger meu povo e propriedade da melhor maneira que puder e... não me bater, pois como é um homem de tamanho tão invulgar, um golpe seu provavelmente me mataria.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Inuyasha, deparando-se com o vermelho vivo que lhe inundou o rosto. A última cláusula era inaudita, pois um homem tinha o direito de bater na esposa se ela merecesse e até mesmo se não merecesse. O monge seria o primeiro a afirmá-lo. E no entanto ela chamara a atenção para algo que Inuyasha não levara em consideração. Não se atreveria a surrá-la, pois, pequenina como era, provavelmente a mataria mesmo.

Mas filhos! Colocar no contrato que não podia negligenciá-la! Será que ela achava que era esta a sua intenção, ficar com tudo que ela possuía e trancafiá-la nalgum canto? Era uma ideia tentadora, só que ele não o faria. Pelos dedos de Cristo! Estava ganhando tanto que seria uma questão de honra tratá-la com o máximo cuidado!

— Concorda... com isso, Sir Inuyasha? — indagou o monge, hesi tante.

— Sim — assentiu ele a contragosto. — Mas preciso dar uma palavrinha à senhora antes de acertarmos definitivamente os termos.

Assim dizendo, pegou Kagome pela mão para tirá-la da sala antes que ela pudesse contradizê-lo. Ela pensou que ele queria lhe bater agora, antes do contrato ser acertado, para não perder a oportunidade. Ousara muito, considerando-se que não estava em posição de fazer exigência alguma. Mas fora feliz. Ele tinha concordado antes de retirá-la da sala.

Prendeu a respiração quando ele parou do outro lado da porta. Teve vontade de fechar os olhos também, mas não queria que ele soubesse que estava com medo dele. Se lhe batesse, seria mais do que merecido, por ter decidido aceitá-lo. Era loucura ficar à mercê de tal homem, um completo desconhecido. Não poder contradizê-lo mesmo que quisesse vender as suas terras. Não ter direito algum, nem o de apelar à corte sem ele. Permitir-lhe um tal controle sobre ela, um homem que dava todas as indicações de antipatizar solenemente com ela. Mas qual era a alternativa? Um homem velho e ganancioso que pouco se importaria com Clydon, que queria apenas sugar-lhe as riquezas?

Estremecia cada vez que pensava em Totosai, depois do que soubera a seu respeito — e interrogara alguns de seus homens, desde que não tinha a mínima confiança em Sir Miroku. Pelo menos esse Inuyasha se importaria com as terras. O fato de ter economizado tanto para comprar terras era garantia disso. E ele era mais do que capaz de ser o senhor de Clydon. Fora este o fator decisivo e a razão por que não tentara pedir a ajuda do monge, que também não era garantia alguma. Nem Jinenji nem Houjo seriam capazes de se sair tão bem quanto este gigante quando chegasse a hora de brigar de verdade. A julgar pelo seu tamanho, era improvável que alguém pudesse vencê-lo.

— Qual foi o motivo, senhora, para aquelas exigências ridículas? — indagou Inuyasha, num murmúrio. — Acha que não sou capaz de cuidar da senhora e dos seus?

Kagome soltou a respiração. Nunca o ouvira falar com tanta suavi dade, e era um bom presságio: pelo menos não iria agredi-la.

— De forma alguma. Acho que será bastante capaz de proteger Clydon.

Ele não estava certo de ter ouvido direito. Um elogio? Da parte dela! Inacreditável!

— Não era o que estava achando, lá no acampamento — lem brou-lhe ele.

— Não seja bur... — Mordeu o lábio. Jesus, tinha que aprender a controlar a língua com este homem. — Oh, peço o seu perdão pelo que foi dito antes. Eu estava nervosa e não falava realmente a sério.

— Então, se acha que sou capaz, por que insistiu em colocar tudo por escrito?

— Essa cláusula, assim como a outra, era apenas um amortece dor, digamos assim, para diminuir o impacto da última.

Ele agora estava de cenho franzido.

— Acho que está abusando da sorte ao exigir isso.

— É verdade — admitiu ela, baixando o olhar para o peito largo do homem. — Mas você concordou. E quanto à cláusula sobre filhos, sei que foi desnecessária. Engravidar-me é de seu interesse, para fortalecer sua posição caso Totosai ou qualquer outro ainda pense em ficar comigo, eliminando-o.

— Fala livremente da consumação do casamento, senhora. Está preparada para ela?

Sabia que ele falara apenas para deixá-la sem jeito, e funcio nou.

— Sim.

— Esta noite?

Ela o encarou rapidamente.

— Mas não é esta a cerimônia que conta! Temos que nos casar de novo em Clydon, na presença de meus vassalos e de Sir Henry. Pensei que íamos esperar...

— E permitir que retorne a Clydon sem estar casada de fato, dando tempo para que seus vassalos cheguem e eu seja posto para fora? Não, senhora, não terá motivos para a anulação. Estipulou filhos, portanto vamos começar a fazê-los o mais breve possível.

Pôde sentir as faces ficando vermelhas rapidamente e a irritação brotando. Ele faria isso só para se desforrar dela. Sabia que não o atraía, que ele não queria ir para a cama com ela. Provavelmente nem consumaria o casamento se ela não o tivesse envergonhado ao exigir filhos na frente dos outros.

Perguntou, secamente:

— É só?

Surpreendentemente, foi ele quem ficou sem jeito.

— Acontece que não foi por isso que a chamei aqui fora.

Podia ter dito que ele não a chamara, que a arrastara, mas ficou quieta. Fosse o que fosse que queria dizer, era evidente que lhe estava sendo difícil falar.

— Você me chamou de cavaleiro mal nascido.

— E você admitiu que era — concordou ela, espantada que ele se sentisse encabulado por causa disso.

— Então por que mencionou a minha família quando sabe que sou bastardo?

— Presumo que um de seus pais deva ser da nobreza, caso contrário não teria sido treinado para ser cavaleiro. Como é geralmente o homem que procria por aí sem o menor constrangimento, também presumo que o seu pai seja da nobreza, não a sua mãe. Estou errada?

Ele tinha os lábios comprimidos e a testa franzida.

— Não, está certa quanto a isso também.

— Ele está morto, então?

— Para mim, é como se estivesse. Falei com ele duas vezes em toda a minha vida, senhora. Já estava com nove anos quando ele se dignou a reparar em mim, embora soubesse muito bem da minha existência, já que nasci na aldeia da propriedade.

— Mas ele deve tê-lo reconhecido, já que mandou educá-lo.

— Isso não importa. Ele tem o seu herdeiro e não precisa de mim, nem eu dele. Mesmo que meu meio-irmão morra, nada aceitaria dele agora. É tarde demais.

— Que vergonha, Sir, toda essa amargura — atreveu-se ela a censurá-lo. — Seu pai não poderia ignorar um herdeiro legítimo para elevá-lo, e não deveria ser tão...

— Eu falei em herdeiro legítimo, senhora? Meu meio-irmão também é bastardo e mais moço do que eu vários anos. A sua boa sorte deriva de ter uma mãe que era uma dama. Uma prostituta, mas ainda assim uma dama.

Kagome não sabia ao certo o que dizer depois disto. Devia ficar calada, mas não podia, não depois de ele ter-lhe feito tal confissão. Fazia com que não parecesse mais um estranho, e, Jesus, sentiu-se lisonjeada por ele.

— Eu diria que isso está longe de ser justo, e parece que devo voltar a lhe pedir perdão. Tem toda a razão de ser amargo. Se um homem tem que escolher um filho natural para sucedê-lo, deve agir como se estivesse escolhendo entre filhos legítimos. O mais velho herda, por lei. Quem é esse homem?

Inuyasha ficou desconcertado com a veemência da resposta. Sabia que era injusto, mas que ela pensasse da mesma forma era uma coisa inesperada. Uma dama nunca tomara as dores de um membro da sua classe.

Mas ignorou a pergunta.

— Não importa quem ele seja, só que não quero que fique com nada que lhe pertence. Se eu morrer, quero que toda a sua herança volte às suas mãos, e não apenas metade do que é meu, mas tudo que possuir na época. E quero que isso conste do seu contrato.

Ela o fitou, com os olhos arregalados de incredulidade

— Se... se é o que quer.

— E entende que uma aliança comigo não lhe assegura ajuda de outra pessoa além de mim mesmo?

— Sim. — Ela retomou o controle da voz. — Mas a sua ajuda é suficiente. Shefford nos dará toda a ajuda adicional de que precisar mos.

Inuyasha sentiu-se esquisito, ouvindo-a dizer "nós" desse jeito. Jamais fora um "nós" antes, em toda a sua vida. E ela estava provando que podia ser razoável — pelo menos durante esta discussão. Claro que estava esquecendo as cláusulas que ela ainda queria incluir no contrato. Lembrando-se disso, pegou-a por baixo dos braços para trazer o seu rosto ao nível do dele.

— Estamos de acordo agora e podemos encerrar este assunto, mas entenda uma coisa, generalzinho. Você pode ter se protegido de sentir a força de meus punhos, mas se algum dia merecer, o seu traseiro travará conhecimento com a palma da minha mão. Não se sinta livre para me provocar ao seu bel-prazer.

Com tais palavras, pousou-a no chão e arrastou-a de volta à sala para a troca de juras e o beijo da paz. Paz? Kagome perguntou-se se voltaria a conhecer esse estado algum dia.

* * *

Olá, meninas!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, malu, vivi, guest, nane-chan, anjinha tsuki, karoro-chan!

Desculpe pela demora, desanimei bastante com o mundo das fics...

Bem, esse foi um pouco mais longo né...espero que tenham gostado! A história é realmente muito boa, nos envolve nela, a Kagome é realmente uma personagem formidável, miúda, mas que não se deixa intimidar pelo grande Inuyasha hahaha, espero que continuem aparecendo, vou ver se consigo voltar a postar com menos intervalo de tempo.

Bjus


	15. Chapter 15

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo Quinze_**

Kagome achou difícil reconciliar-se com a idéia de ter medo de um homem, quando jamais experimentara tal sentimento. Fora protegida a vida toda, isolada das duras realidades que outras mulheres sofriam, embora não as desconhecesse. Fora amada e mimada, primeiro pelos pais, depois ainda mais pelo pai, após a morte da mãe, seis anos atrás. Nem mesmo fora mandada para ser educada em Shefford, pois a mãe tinha muito medo de deixar a única filha sair das suas vistas. Aprendera em casa mesmo a trabalhar com agulha e lançadeira, a ler, escrever e falar latim, francês e até mesmo inglês, raramente usado. Sabia tudo que era necessário para administrar uma propriedade feudal, dentro e fora do castelo, até mesmo no tocante a tomar decisões financeiras e legais, embora estas fossem muito maçantes, e seria a primeira a admitir que não sabia lidar muito bem com dinheiro.

Claro que já tivera medo antes, quando a mãe morrera e o pai partira em cruzada, deixando-a sozinha e no comando de Clydon, com apenas alguns vassalos para aconselhá-la—quando ficou sabendo da sua morte. E quando Renkotsu de Los Siete mandou seus homens capturarem-na, temera que tivessem êxito, mas não temera de Los Siete, pessoalmente. Ele não lhe inspirara medo nem mesmo na noite em que se esgueirara para dentro do seu quarto, cheio de más inten ções. Sentira-se ofendida então, o bastante para mandar que fosse expulso do castelo e jogado no fosso.

Claro que se ele tivesse conseguido deitar-lhe as mãos, forçando-a a se casar com ele, então poderia ter tido medo dele—o bastante para matá-lo. O pai jamais gostara dele, e Kagome confiava na sua avaliação dos homens; por isso, nem ao menos considerara Sir Renkotsu quando ele lhe pedira que o desposasse.

Outro, porém, ficara com ela, e desse ela tinha medo, embora não chegasse a pensar em matá-lo. Teria medo até de tentar — não que realmente quisesse fazê-lo. O medo estava presente, mas não era total nem decorria do mesmo motivo.

No momento, o medo era exaustivo, pois estava a caminho do acampamento e da prometida consumação do casamento. Tirando isso, no entanto, o homem merecia um crédito de confiança. Concor dara em tê-lo como marido. Ele não era a sua primeira nem segunda opção, mas poderia ter sido a terceira, se o tivesse conhecido em circunstâncias diferentes. Afinal de contas, Taisho tinha muita coisa a seu favor.

Sem dúvida jamais se cansaria de olhar para ele, embora não fosse boba ou tola a ponto de deixar que soubesse como o achava atraente. Vira-o usar a espada, e sua perícia era impressionante, mais ainda se pudesse crer no que dizia o seu amigo Miroku. Estava acostumado a liderar homens, mas não era só isso; eles queriam ser liderados por ele. Não havia muitos homens que pudessem inspirar esse tipo de lealdade. Ele era jovem. Era forte. Era bom para os animais, como pudera ver pelo gato marrom que se aboletara no seu ombro hoje. E não tinha outros deveres. Tanto lorde Jinenji quanto lorde Houjo teriam que dividir seu tempo entre as propriedades dela e as suas, e até as de suas famílias. Na verdade, o fato de Inuyasha poder se dedicar exclusi vamente a Clydon fazia dele a melhor opção.

Sim, havia muito a seu favor — mas também muito contra ele. A preocupação principal e imediata de Kagome era com o tamanho dele, uma arma em si. Depois, a sua raiva, que presenciara com freqüên cia. E seus modos, que eram atrozes. Também não ia ser fácil lidar com a antipatia e desconfiança que Sir Miroku afirmava que ele sentia pelas damas. E ele era imprevisível. Quem diria que acharia ruim receber uma propriedade como Clydon?

Também haveria um problema com Jakotsu, a não ser que pudesse convencer Inuyasha a esquecer o incidente infeliz entre eles. E restava ver como ele trataria os seus semilivres.

O que Kagome supunha temer, além do tamanho dele, era que ele pouco se importasse com os seus sentimentos. Sabia que não simpatizava com ela. Já a tratara com rudeza. O fato de agora ter o poder de magoá-la e envergonhá-la a seu bel-prazer destruía-lhe a paz de espírito. Mas, novamente, ele merecia um crédito de confiança. Ela só esperava que casar com ele não fosse o maior erro de sua vida.

O seu cavalo seguia lentamente atrás do dele na volta ao acampa mento, nem um nem outro com muita pressa agora. Esperara passar a noite na abadia, onde, se tivesse que gritar, alguém que pudesse se importar ouviria. Não teve tal sorte.

O padre Geoffrey oferecera quartos separados para passarem a noite. O novo marido, engenhoso como era, teria achado um jeito de procurá-la e consumar o casamento. De qualquer modo, aquilo teria mitigado pelo menos um pouco do medo que sentia. Mas ele recusara.

Kagome não se sentia casada, mas isso aconteceria logo que a noite terminasse. O seu tremor íntimo não parava, quanto mais pensava nisso. Sabia o que ia acontecer. Muitas vezes o imaginara acontecendo com Houjo, até mesmo com Jinenji, mas jamais com um gigante. Antes, esperara ansiosa pela sua noite de núpcias, pois já tinha mais do que idade de ter experimentado o amor físico. Agora... só podia se censurar por ter instigado Inuyasha a levá-la para a cama hoje, quando ainda poderia ter tido dias para se acostumar com a ideia, se tivesse ficado de boca fechada quanto à questão dos filhos.

Mas teve uma pequena trégua. Ao desmontar em frente à sua tenda, Inuyasha fez um gesto de cabeça na sua direção.

— Faça o que tiver que ser feito. Virei ao seu encontro em breve.

O "em breve" acabou virando duas horas, o que provava que estava tão relutante quanto ela em consumar o casamento, precisando do estímulo dos dois frascos de vinho que o padre Geoffrey lhes dera de presente em honra da cerimônia. Ela própria bem que gostaria de um pouco daquele vinho. O que ganhou foi água da jarra colocada dentro da grande tenda e a oportunidade de conhecer a concubina dele, uma moça grande e robusta quase tão linda quanto Kanna, que, se não estava exatamente esparramada sobre a cama, estava bem perto disso, sentada na beira da cama, apoiando os cotovelos, com os joelhos abertos na posição mais provocante e vulgar que Kagome já vira.

O encontro surpreendeu a ambas, pois era óbvio que a moça não estava ali para auxiliar Kagome, mas à espera, isto sim, da volta de Inuyasha. Que ninguém lhe contara o motivo da ausência de Inuyasha do acampamento era óbvio pela sua presença ali, esperando apenas que ele entrasse na barraca para fazer o convite ousado.

Kagome não se aborreceu, contudo, especialmente porque a moça ficou horrorizada por ter sido encontrada ali por ela, pondo-se de pé às pressas e gaguejando algo sobre imaginar que fossem precisar dela, e implorando que Kagome não contasse ao senhor que viera sem ser chamada. Era óbvio que não fora chamada, ou Inuyasha não teria mandado que Kagome entrasse e a encontrasse. Ou teria? Não, vamos lhe dar um crédito de confiança, Kagome.

— Já que está aqui...?

— Yura, minha senhora — disse rapidamente a moça. — Meu nome é Yura.

— Bem, Yura, você pode me ajudar com os cordões da roupa, desta vez — disse Kagome, com naturalidade. — Já que desposei o senhor, esta é a última vez que espero vê-la. Voltamos para Clydon amanhã. Creio que compreenderá se eu pedir que não se demore lá.

Yura apenas assentiu, incrédula de estar sendo dispensada tão facilmente, nestas circunstâncias. Certa vez fora chicoteada por ordem de uma dama que apenas suspeitara que o marido a tinha visitado. Ouvira contar de outras meretrizes que tinham sido eliminadas por damas ciumentas. Por isso, passara a acompanhar os soldados em campanha, onde não era provável encontrar as damas, e as mulheres dos soldados não tinham poder sobre ela, pelo menos não o poder de vida e de morte. Se o senhor se casara, Deus do céu, Yura não queria mais nada com ele. Não valia a pena arriscar a vida por amor. Que as outras putas de Clydon o atendessem daqui por diante, e ele certamente faria uso delas, se esta dama fosse tão indiferente quanto parecia.

Kagome apiedou-se da pobre Yura e dispensou-a antes que ficasse mais amarrada do que desamarrada na veste de lã verde. Terminou o serviço sozinha, o que não foi mais fácil do que se vestir antes sem ajuda. Sem o corpinho e as meias, que Haku ignorara ao pegar roupas para ela no escuro, sentira-se quase nua o dia todo. Mas pelo menos o rapaz pegara um par de sapatos. Ter que se casar descalça teria sido o toque final deste dia pavoroso.

Havia várias coisas na tenda, mas, pensando bem, um mercenário como fora o seu marido até então provavelmente carregaria consigo a maioria de seus pertences. Havia um cofre trancado, uma pequena arca que não devia conter muitas roupas. Sobre esta, uma bacia de água e uma pequena toalha, que Kagome estava decidida a usar, já que prova velmente não poderia tomar banho aqui. Num dos lados da tenda havia uma mesa baixa com vários banquinhos, onde estavam a jarra d'água e copos, além de diversas velas grossas. A enxerga era na realidade um grosso colchão, muito comprido e com cerca de um metro e meio de largura, feito especialmente para o gigante, sem dúvida. A roupa de cama era de boa qualidade, um cobertor macio de lã e lençóis de linho, melhor do que ela esperara. No canto ficava uma arca de guerra para os instrumentos do seu ofício, com uma variedade de armas mais compridas que não cabiam nela, inclusive outra espada como a que Inuyasha estivera usando — e um gato marrom.

Kagome se surpreendeu momentaneamente com este segundo hós pede, vendo aqueles olhos amarelos brilhantes fitando-a dentre as sombras. Depois ficou encantada, satisfeita com uma companhia que não podia dar conversa. Gostava de gatos certificando-se de que os felinos fossem tão bem alimentados quanto os cães de caça, pois também eram úteis, reduzindo a população de roedores.

A presença do gato na tenda de Inuyasha provava o que desconfiara anteriormente, logo que o notara aboletado no seu ombro: ele era um bichinho de estimação. O estranho era que um homem tão grande e ríspido escolhesse um animal de estimação tão pequenino, e ainda por cima feio. Ele tinha o rabo torcido na ponta, provavelmente por ter sido pisado alguma vez. O pêlo era curto e ralo, indicando que carecia de leite fresco e um ovo ocasional. Havia pedaços de pele avermelhada, sem dúvida o resultado de uma grande proliferação de pulgas.

Tirando isso, parecia bem amistoso adiantando-se quando ela o chamou com carinho, esfregando-se na sua perna. Ela se inclinou, coçou-o atrás das orelhas e ganhou em troca um ronronar de satisfação bem alto, e sorriu. Pelo menos alguém aqui gostava dela.

Usando agora somente a sua túnica curta, Kagome fez a toalete, tagarelando o tempo todo com o gato, que continuava a entrar e sair entre as suas pernas, respondendo com aquele ronronar muito alto que era um som até tranqüilizador. Estava realmente precisando de algo que a tranqüilizasse. Fez o que pôde para evitar deitar-se na enxerga, inclusive remexer na arca de Inuyasha até achar um pente para usar.

Mas o ato de pentear o cabelo, por mais embaralhado que estives se, também chegou ao fim. Não adiantava se perguntar por que Inuyasha estava demorando. Ele viria quando estivesse pronto. Pensou em dormir enquanto esperava, mas sabia que seria impossível.

Finalmente pegou o gato e se instalou no centro da cama para passar o tempo catando pulgas. O gato, que ela descobriu ser fêmea quando o deitou de costas para que se divertisse, parecia estar apreciando o trato. Estava tão entretida que não ouviu o marido entrar — mas a gata ouviu. Num segundo, ronronava de pura satisfa ção, no seguinte silvava, e Kagome ganhou um arranhão vivo pela suposição de que o animal era amistoso.

Ficou olhando, incrédula, quando o felino correu de perto dela para saltar nos braços de Inuyasha. Já que ele não se surpreendeu, era óbvio que aquilo era uma ocorrência normal. Mas Kagome ficou um pouco melindrada, esfregando o arranhão na parte interna da coxa. Esta era a última vez que ela se oferecia para cuidar do animal volúvel, e olhe que tinha permitido que as pulgas dele entrassem no que seria a sua cama!

Já que Inuyasha nem se dignara a reparar nela, mas estava muito ocupado cumprimentando o seu bichinho de estimação, Kagome apro veitou para limpar os lençóis. E então Haku entrou, sem se fazer anunciar, obrigando-a a meter as pernas rapidamente sob as cobertas.

Supunha que teria que se acostumar com isso. O escudeiro tinha os seus deveres, e desarmar e despir o marido era um deles. Só que o quarto do senhor feudal em Clydon tinha uma antecâmara. Talvez pudesse persuadir o marido a se despir ali — por outro lado, pensou, assistindo silenciosamente ao processo, talvez não o fizesse.

Doce Jesus, aqueles músculos saltados sob a túnica eram de verdade? A túnica foi retirada, e ela soltou uma pequena exclamação abafada. Eram de verdade sem dúvida alguma, cordões grossos de músculos que se juntavam e ondulavam quando ele se mexia. Jakotsu tentara lhe contar, porém se recusara a escutar. Ele era todo dourado e lindo, dissera o rapaz, e não exagerara. Sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme por Jakotsu tê-lo visto por inteiro, enquanto estava esperando com a respiração presa que fossem retiradas as armaduras para as pernas e os pés. Contudo, teve que esperar. Inuyasha dispensou Haku e se dirigiu para a bica, jogando água fria no corpo. Foi somente quando usou a toalha, já molhada porque ela a usara, que finalmente pareceu reparar na sua presença, vírando-se abruptamente para olhá-la com aqueles olhos cor de violeta.

— Você não está... dormindo?

Kagome sentiu a pontinha de expectativa murchar e morrer no seu peito. Vira com os próprios olhos o tipo de mulher que ele preferia, e ela nem chegava perto. Claro que ele estava esperando que estivesse dormindo. Fizera uma promessa com aquela advertência de que agora se arrependia. Por que outro motivo teria demorado tanto para ir ter com ela, e ainda por cima cambaleando?

Bem, não ia ficar onde não a queriam. A consumação teria que acontecer algum dia, mas podia esperar até que ambos se acostumas sem com a ideia.

Kagome ficou de pé no meio da cama, sentindo contraditoriamente um certo desapontamento, quando devia sentir apenas alívio.

— Não, ainda não dormi. Estava esperando para saber onde quer que eu durma — disse calmamente, com o queixo erguido, desafiando-o a chamá-la de mentirosa.

Ele não a chamou de coisa alguma. Fitou-a intensamente por muito tempo, enervando-a. Depois a toalha lhe caiu das mãos, sem que ele reparasse.

— Você dorme aqui... comigo — disse com voz rouca, surpreen dendo não apenas a ela, mas, quem sabe, a si mesmo também.

Continuava, porém, a olhar fixo para ela, como se duvidasse do que via. Então começou a desamarrar os cordões da armadura das pernas, arrebentando-os na sua pressa. Os olhos de Kagome se arregala ram. Tinha a nítida impressão de que ele ia saltar em cima dela, e não estava muito errada. Ele a derrubou sobre a enxerga com um dos braços, enquanto desabava em cima desta. Ficou sem ar, e dali a um momento, sem túnica.

— Espere...

— Você é virgem?

Ele não esperou uma resposta. Sabia que ele não se importava se era ou não, e aquilo doeu. Obviamente tinha decidido que se precisava fazer isso era melhor fazer com a maior rapidez possível.

Por que outro motivo roçaria a boca na sua por um mísero segundo, e se deitaria em cima dela no seguinte? Bem, ela também podia assumir a mesma atitude. Melhor acabar com aquilo logo de uma vez, para descobrir o quanto teria que temer da próxima vez—se houvesse uma próxima vez.

Ela se preparou para ser esmagada, mas não foi. Em vez disso, sentiu-o entrar nela, mas ele não a rasgou em duas, entrou fácil e suavemente. Será que fitá-lo fora o bastante para deixá-la molhada sem que ele ao menos a tocasse? Ficou espantada, e teve uma sensação gostosa que jamais tivera antes. Então foi rasgada em duas.

Seu grito foi cortado ao meio pela volta da pressão dos lábios dele. Como podia alcançar-lhe os lábios e arremeter dentro dela ao mesmo tempo, ela não sabia. Talvez porque a maior parte da altura dele estivesse nas longas pernas. Talvez porque as costas se curvassem sobre ela; ainda não estava esmagada como esperara ficar. Somente os seus lábios. Ele bem que podia ter umas lições nesta área. Mas em outras—doce Jesus, o que era aquilo que estava sentindo agora? Fosse o que fosse, não conseguiu descobrir. O marido, com um urro alto, gozara.

* * *

**_Boa tarde meninas, desculpe a demora, estou meio com pressa agora, mas quero que saibam que li todas as reviews e agradeço muito e fico feliz que estão gostando_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_._**

**_Não traia um coração_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_ Capítulo Dezesseis_**

Kagome se mexeu cuidadosamente ao fazer o inventário antes de se levantar, mas não estava realmente machucada. Os lábios se mostra vam um pouco sensíveis e a região entre as pernas decididamente dolorida, mas nada se quebrara quando Inuyasha desabara sobre ela naqueles poucos momentos antes de chegar ao clímax.

De qualquer modo, fora enganada. Eri dizia que era uma maravilha. Kanna também devia achar, já que gostava tanto disso. Kagome não chamaria de maravilha aquilo que experimentara, mas certamente não fora tão terrível quanto imaginara que fosse com um gigante. Já tendo passado pela ruptura do hímen, supunha que nada mais tinha a temer dessa história de cópula, embora também nada a recomendasse.

Vestiu-se rapidamente enquanto o marido continuava a dormir. Olhar para ele assim indefeso não levava a um raciocínio claro, e tinha muito em que pensar, em especial o que diria a lorde Simon, que provavelmente estaria em Clydon quando voltassem.

Foi a agitação no acampamento que a despertou, e ao sair da tenda viu que havia atividade por toda parte, enquanto quase uma centena de homens quebrava o jejum e se preparava para outro dia de marcha. Encontrou um matinho para se aliviar quando ninguém estava pres tando atenção, e quando voltou Kohaku se aproximou com uma xícara de cerveja escura e um naco de pão dormido.

Agradeceu ao rapaz, mas não lhe sorriu, e ele logo se retirou. Podia estar aprendendo habilidades marciais sob a tutela de Inuyasha, mas as cortesias cavalheirescas estavam faltando. Não faria mal a nenhum dos dois escudeiros entender que ainda estava aborrecida com eles pelo seu papel no seqüestro. Ambos tinham que saber que não eram apenas as artes da guerra que faziam um cavaleiro. Habili dades e gentilezas sociais também tinham que ser aprendidas, assim como as cortesias devidas a uma dama, especialmente o tratamento de uma dama em todos os momentos. Tais cortesias eram devidas mesmo durante um seqüestro, mas não lhe tinham sido dispensadas.

Foi abordada de novo, desta feita pela gata volúvel de Inuyasha, que voltou a se esfregar nas suas pernas

— Então é assim que vai ser, é? — Kagome baixou o olhar para o animal, de testa franzida. — Pensa que já não estou sabendo das suas manhas?

Recebeu um miado como resposta, depois a criatura partiu na direção de Kohaku, que acabara de pousar no chão uma lata com restos para ela. Kagome sacudiu a cabeça, sem ter certeza se queria ficar de brincadeiras bobas com um gato. Supunha que teria que fazê-lo, se o marido insistisse em trazer o animal para casa com eles.

Então escutou resmungos vindos da tenda e voltou para lá. Inuyasha olhou-a com olhos apertados quando levantou a aba, deixando entrar o sol claro de uma bela manhã de primavera.

— Onde está lady Kagura? — perguntou rabugento, Kagome ficou rígida.

— Eu não sabia que havia outra lady no acampamento.

— Minha gata — esclareceu ele

— Ah — disse Kagome, feito boba. Depois — Deu à sua gata o nome de lady Kagura?

— Dei.

Kagome foi mimoseada com a primeira expressão realmente agra dável que já vira no marido. Quer pudesse ou não ser chamada de sorriso, mesmo assim era uma visão devastadora.

— A xará dela é a felina mais esperta que conheço — continuou ele — Portanto caiu bem.

Agora ela ficou imaginando quem seria essa xará Kagura, mas não estava disposta a perguntar. Era óbvio que não a tinha em grande conta.

— A sua Kagura...

— Lady Kagura.

— Lady Kagura está quebrando o jejum — disse Kagome a contragos to. Sentia-se insultada de dar àquela criatura magricela um título, o seu título, mas não estava disposta a ter a sua primeira discussão com o novo marido. — Quer que chame o seu escudeiro para que...

— Ainda não.

Inuyasha sentou-se na cama ao interrompê-la, e a manta lhe caiu ao colo. Kagome desviou o olhar. Aquele largo peito dourado era como um ímã para os seus olhos, mas resistiu à atração.

— Tire as roupas.

Voltou rapidamente para ele os olhos arregalados de incredu lidade.

— Não ouvi direito.

— Ouviu, sim. — Seu tom era doce, apesar de muito profundo. — Quero saber se estava sonhando no último entardecer, se realmente me deitei com você.

— Basta olhar para os lençóis ao seu lado para ver que sem dúvida se deitou comigo.

Ele o fez, e praguejou ante o tamanho da mancha de sangue no lençol.

— Pelos dedos de Cristo, matei você?

— Dificilmente — replicou Kagome, fazendo os olhos cor de violeta voltarem para ela. — Tenho cara de morta?

Isto provocou um franzir de testa.

— Você se parece com a dama que desposei. O que eu quero saber é se sonhei com o seu jeito debaixo dessas roupas. Trate de retirá-las, e bem depressa, ou eu...

— Fique onde está! — ordenou ela, na sua voz mais autoritária, quando ele jogou a manta para o lado. Era um esforço conservar o olhar no seu rosto, mas conseguiu. — Antes de ficar ainda mais bobo com essa sua ideia, lembre-se do que precisa ser feito hoje. Se não nos pusermos a caminho, e logo, deixando a infantaria nos seguir no seu próprio ritmo, não chegaremos a Clydon com luz suficiente para que eu seja reconhecida com facilidade. Já terei trabalho bastante para explicar a lorde Simon, que provavelmente estará lá, por que me casei justamente com o homem que me raptou. Não quero ter dificul dade de entrar no meu próprio castelo só porque você resolveu se divertir hoje de manhã, impedindo que cheguemos antes de escurecer.

Ele ficou calado durante vários longos momentos, fitando-a. Finalmente, deu de ombros.

— Muito bem, suponho que possa esperar até logo mais.

Isso é o que ele pensa, disse Kagome com seus botões, enquanto escapava da tenda, aliviada. Tinha toda a intenção de fazer o que havia planejado anteriormente, e dormir no seu quarto até a segunda ceri mônia de casamento. Até Sir Henry chegar e aceitar a fidelidade de Inuyasha a Shefford, não se considerava verdadeiramente casada, com ou sem consumação do casamento.

O que aconteceu foi que Kagome mudou de ideia sobre o que diria a Simon Fitz Osbern e seus outros vassalos. Contou os motivos a Inuyasha enquanto cavalgava à frente dele no imenso corcel, tendo-lhe sido negado um cavalo só seu porque ele ainda não confiava nela. Inuyasha queria-a ao alcance das mãos, caso tentasse voltar o seu povo contra ele. E já que ele ia voltar para Clydon apenas com os soldados montados, não tentou convencê-lo de que os temores não tinham fundamento. Ele teria que ver por si mesmo que ela agora estava comprometida com a união deles e que não tinha planos de eliminá-lo.

Quanto aos vassalos, porém, convenceu Inuyasha de que seria mais fácil persuadi-los de que o casamento com ele era o que ela realmente desejava, caso eles achassem que a união ainda não acon tecera. Dizer que se casara com ele de bom grado tão rapidamente seria lançar dúvidas sobre a sua aquiescência ao fato consumado tarde demais para retificá-lo. Queria que seus vassalos o aceitassem sem reservas, e eles estariam mais propensos a fazê-lo se lhes informasse que Inuyasha era o homem que queria desposar, e depois o desposasse.

Ele concordou, embora de má vontade, mas é claro que, na sua cabeça, estava contando com as cópias do contrato de casamento que podia apresentar se ela tentasse qualquer trapaça. Teve que contar aos seus homens, que sabiam muito bem que ela passara a noite na sua tenda, mas nenhum deles fez objeção a fingir que a boda ainda não se realizara.

Kagome esperava ter coberto todas as probabilidades, mas não podia ter certeza. Não era fácil pensar com clareza com aqueles braços grossos e rijos de cada lado do corpo, e além disso ainda estava abalada e confusa com o incidente matinal.

Não conseguia entender por que teria importância agora para o marido a sua aparência nua. Não era como se ele ainda tivesse a opção de repudiá-la, caso tivesse achado o seu corpo inaceitável. Perdera a oportunidade ao deflorá-la. Portanto, por que encabulá-la fazendo-a tirar a roupa? Gostara do que vira? Ficara estarrecido? Queria apenas verificação ou estava aborrecido por simplesmente não se lembrar?

O fato de não ter certeza se sonhara possuí-la era irritante para ela, além de insultuoso. Podia não ter sido agradável para ela, mas gostaria de sentir que compartilhara uma experiência. Obviamente, não compartilhara. Se tivesse sabido que Inuyasha estava tão entorpeci do de bebida que nem sabia o que estava fazendo, talvez pudesse ter dado um jeito de se livrar dele — talvez não. No entanto, o fato estava consumado, era tarde demais para ficar fazendo especulações. Só o que podia era ficar pensando no assunto e se certificar de que ele não estivesse bêbado da próxima vez.

* * *

**_Bom dia meninas, desculpe a demora, estou meio com pressa agora, mas quero que saibam que li todas as reviews e agradeço muito e fico feliz que estão gostando_**


End file.
